<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estrangement by rabiddog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114980">Estrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog'>rabiddog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take us to Heaven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Break Up, False Accusations, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Panic Attacks, Protective Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was sure that he and Hinata had ended on a good note, so he couldn't understand why everyone was suddenly ignoring him. Had he really done something wrong?</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Kagehina broke up), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kageyama Tobio's Mother, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Komori Motoya, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Takeda Ittetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take us to Heaven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2430</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* There will be mentions of abuse (+ false accusations of abuse) in later chapters. Any and all responses are highly unrealistic + considerably downplayed compared to what it would (hopefully) be like in real life. Heed the warnings and tags. &lt;"3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, the breakup had been a mutual decision between him and Hinata, something that they both thought would be for the better. It made sense. Their dynamic was more of a friendly rivalry – best friends, platonic soulmates, two peas in a pod. Nothing more and nothing less. It was a doomed relationship from the start, anyways. They didn't love each other in a way that would lead to marriage and kids and whatever else, Kageyama was sure of it. Both he and Hinata understood that, so why didn't anyone else?   </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had initially thought it would be fine when Hinata had asked for permission to tell somebody about their break up. It was just a mutual agreement to end it, and it wasn't like they ended on bad terms. He and Hinata still walked home from school together and went and got meat buns whenever possible. (Or, they had... once or twice. Maybe.) But still! They were good, though nobody else saw it that way.   </p><p> </p><p>The Karasuno setter had been lounging around at home when the messages had first begun coming in. His fingers gripping his phone a little tighter as he scanned over the announcements. It was quite a surprise for him to suddenly have over 20 notifications from... a lot of different people?   </p><p> </p><p>Tobio's brows furrowed as he went to unlock his phone, wondering what had happened this time. He hoped it wasn't something serious, or maybe he'd done something? Kageyama gave a slight shrug, easy dismissal clear on his face as he opened up their group chat, which most of the messages were flooding in from.   </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> [Tanaka]: </b> KAGEYAMA!!   </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><b> [Nishinoya]: </b> KAGEYAMA!!!!! HEY!!!!   </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><b> [Tuskki]: </b> Hey king, heard you made Hinata cry </em>   </p><p> </p><p>-  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama frowned at Tuskishima's message the most, trying to backread to figure out what was going on. Had he made Hinata cry? Really? Tobio didn't recall saying anything that would warrant a reaction like that, so it was pretty... odd.  </p><p> </p><p>Nothing had really happened between himself and his teammate after their breakup. Sure, they'd met up occasionally and had tense conversations, and sometimes Hinata had even offered a glare with his discomfiture. But...</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama went to type out a response, though he was quickly deterred by another string of messages following through from other members.   </p><p> </p><p>-  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> [Suga]: </b> Kageyama, we need to talk when you get to practice tomorrow, please</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><b> [Daichi]: </b> Agreed.   </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><b> [Asahi]: </b> Yeah. what you did wasn't... great, Kageyama. We might have to get the coach involved.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><b> [Kiyoko]: </b> I would have to agree with what Asahi said </em>  </p><p> </p><p>-  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio frowned lightly, a spring of red flushing over his cheeks as he read through the messages - he wasn't embarrassed, more ashamed and worried. Of what? Even he still didn't really know. But why would the coaches need to get involved?</p><p> </p><p>Though, Tobio wasn't able to read too much onwards as the conversation quickly moved away from him and more towards Kiyoko. (With Nishinoya and Tanaka being the main pesterers.)</p><p> </p><p>A few silent moments passed. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama hadn't bothered with typing something out in the end because what was there to say? He'd made Hinata cry, he knew that much, but what he'd done to get his friend to that point was unknown to him.   </p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired teen set his phone to the side after silencing it completely. It was getting pretty late, and he didn't feel like staying up all night due to the sound of his notifications going off. He'd find out what he'd done precisely tomorrow anyway, so now he just had to wait.   </p><p> </p><p> .</p>
<hr/><p>.  </p><p> </p><p>When Tobio finally ambled into early morning practice the next day (a little late due to waiting for Hinata at their usual meet up spot, only for the older boy not to show), he was immediately bombarded by both Nishinoya and Tanaka. It wasn't unusual, but they looked... more threatening than usual? If that was even possible?   </p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" Kageyama started slowly, blinking almost owlishly at his two senpais.   </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama!" Tanaka bounced in front of him, giving Nishinoya a slight shove as they (practically) wrestled in front of their usual setter. "You need to apologize to Hinata!" The teen continued rather vigorously, and for a moment, Tobio thought Tanaka was about to growl at him.    </p><p> </p><p>"Apol-"   </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Plus, Daichi and Suga want to talk to you in the club room!" Nishinoya butted in, sticking his tongue out before bouncing off, presumably to annoy Asahi or even try his luck with Tsukishima.  </p><p> </p><p>Tanaka was soon following after his boisterous friend, leaving Kageyama in a sort of stunned silence. He had no idea what was going on. What had he done that had made Hinata so upset? Kageyama had just been enjoying his time at home, relaxing and whatnot, and then all of this? God, if only somebody could come out with a straight explanation.</p><p> </p><p>What had gone wrong over the weekend?</p><p> </p><p>The raven-head sighed and headed off towards the club room, gripping the straps of his backpack and dragging his feet along the floor. He was honestly pretty worried. (The blooming hope that he wasn't about to get shouted at, was spreading across his chest at an alarming rate.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daichi looked up when Kageyama pushed the door open. He'd been discussing what to do with Suga just moments before, but that conversation abruptly ended when the young setter entered.   </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama." He greeted with a heavy sigh, observing as his kohai shuffled and glanced at his feet. It was evident that Tobio was uncomfortable, and Daichi wanted to explain what was happening as simply as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Even in these moments of urgency, the captain was looking out for those around him. It was just in his nature.   </p><p> </p><p>The leader shared a glance with Suga before speaking. "We think, from what we've heard, it would be better if you... head a break, of sorts. Took a few weeks to yourself." </p><p> </p><p>Now, they wouldn't typically suggest something like this, but seeing as they didn't have any major tournaments coming up anytime soon, Suga and Daichi had run their suggestion with Ukai, and their coach had agreed. (Though somewhat reluctantly, as even he hadn't been thoroughly told about what was going on.)</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's head immediately snapped up at that, his quivering lips parting to begin arguing, but the look on his senpai's face had him staying quiet.   </p><p> </p><p>Despite zipping his lips, Kageyama was practically bubbling over with confusion and anger. What had he done? Nobody had even bothered to explain that to him yet! It wasn't fair that he was practically kicked off the team (even if it was just temporarily and hidden under the guise of a 'break') for something he didn't even know he'd done!  </p><p> </p><p>Rage was festering within his aching chest, curling over soft insides and pressing up against his burning mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Even Coach agreed, Kageyama." Suga sighed softly as he watched the other boy, his tone a cooling contrast to the blazing heat of anger running through the younger setter. </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara hadn't really wanted to do this, but with what Oikawa (and others, including Hinata himself) had mentioned to them about what Tobio had done... The rest of the team had admitted that they were reluctant to be around Kageyama right now, mainly for Hinata's sake.   </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was quiet for another moment more before reluctantly nodding. It wasn't like he could just disagree, not with the two of them <i>staring</i> at him like that. "Okay. Uhm- Uhm, could I ask what I've done?" He questioned, his brows pinched together into a despondent frown.   </p><p> </p><p>Daichi let out a hum at that, almost weighing his options. He didn't know the whole story, but apparently, there were whisperings of abuse and manipulation drifting around the two first years. A break up gone wrong and then spread between the different teams. Supposedly starting off with Kenma and Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>It was like a colossal game of Chinese whispers, really, and by the time it had gotten back to Karasuno, Kageyama had been painted in such a bad light that even his teammates didn't want to be around him. (They'd confided in Daichi about that, in secret, however).   </p><p> </p><p>"We heard some stuff, Kageyama. About how harsh you'd been with Hinata over your break up. It's just... it made the team uncomfortable. We just want you to have a little break, to calm down, maybe."   </p><p> </p><p>At that, Tobio paused completely.... <i> what?</i> But that didn’t make sense. Surely not. He and Hinata had ended on good terms, hadn't they? There had been no screaming or shouting or any of that ridiculous fanfare, he'd just told Hinata how he felt, and the other boy had nodded along with what he was saying.  </p><p> </p><p>(Or at least, it had been something like that, right?)</p><p> </p><p>Now, Kageyama knew he could be pretty socially stunted and definitely emotionally obstructed, but he also had a strong belief that they hadn't struggled over the breakup. It had been mutual.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio once again parted his lips to offer a rebuttal, offer something, <i>anything</i> to try and clear up the miscommunication.</p><p> </p><p>Before the setter could even attempt to defend himself, however, Yamaguchi was bounding in after a knock and letting the pair of third years know that practice was about to start.   </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p> </p><p>As Kageyama was leaving the sports hall, it became more apparent how angry everyone seemed at him. The glares he was getting were practically acidic, burning deep holes into his sensitive flesh, and Hinata was nowhere to be found. This whole situation wasn't making any sense, so Kageyama pulled out his phone as soon as he got outside.   </p><p> </p><p>Shifting to Hinata's contact, the younger man tried to send his friend a message, mainly asking how he was and what was going on, but he was shocked to find that he couldn't send messages to him anymore. Hinata had... blocked him? But why? They'd been talking earlier that week just fine, right!?   </p><p> </p><p>The stinging feelings of rejection and confusion were enough to have the raven's feet turning towards the school gates, and unsurprisingly back to his home. Skipping school wasn't something Kageyama was used to, but the burning in his baby-blue eyes and the shake to his hands was far too much.</p><p> </p><p>He'd sent a few more messages to the other members of Karasuno but hadn't received a reply yet. (Of course, they'd be busy with practice, but he knew that Tanaka and Nishinoya checked their phones quite often.)</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they really were just ignoring him?   </p><p> </p><p>The idea stung, and Kageyama found himself gripping his chest a little. He didn't think he'd ever felt like this, so <i> bad. </i> Of course, it had been wrong when his teammates left him in the middle of a game, but this... it hurt - a lot.   </p><p> </p><p>He pushed his door open with a heavy sigh, letting his bag drop to the ground, and he immediately settled on a worn couch. Kageyama's knees tucked upwards. Maybe they'd come around to their senses soon enough. He could only hope.   </p><p> </p><p>With that as his last thought, Kageyama drifted into a dreamless sleep.   </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, they didn't come around. Not at all. Nobody did, seeing as when he'd tried to message other people like Oikawa and Kenma, the numbers had been blocked and- and Kageyama just felt worse.   </p><p> </p><p>He was ignored at school, with the most attention he got being a harsh glare or a slight sneer that made his stomach churn uncomfortably. It hurt; there was no denying that. But he'd sort of been expecting this sort of situation anyway? His last team had abandoned him, so his expectations hadn't been too high for this new school and new team.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Whatever. It was fine. Kageyama didn't need anyone else. He had himself and his volleyball. He- He was going to be just fine. Just you wait and see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being ignored by his teammates (and what he thought were friends), had hurt more than Kageyama could have ever expected. After what had happened during his third year in Kitagawa Daiichi, Tobio had assumed that being abandoned by a whole other team would be a breeze. If he was honest, the day he'd arrived at Karasuno's gym, he'd been expecting a rejection just... straight up. Off the bat. But then he'd been accepted with open arms, and all of that had changed.  </p><p> </p><p>Or... not changed.  </p><p> </p><p>Despite having been accepted onto the team alongside Hinata, the overpowering fear of rejection had always been on the back of his mind. Tobio was practically traumatized when he'd been left on the court by his old team, and that fear stuck with him wherever he went. He couldn't help it, no matter how many times his team reassured him that he was a valuable member and friend, Kageyama would always worry.  </p><p> </p><p>Overall, Kageyama had just thought that maybe... maybe this time would be different.</p>
<hr/><p>The young raven-head slumped in his seat, his head dropping against his desk, and the grip on his milk box tightened fractionally.  </p><p> </p><p>None of this was fair. Kageyama's volleyball team was still ignoring him, no matter how many times he'd tried to speak to them, and yet, nobody had even told him what he'd done. Tobio knew that it had something to do with Hinata and their breakup, but that was it. He was sure that it had been mutual!  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama led his head thump down against his desk again as he thought. He repeated this motion over and over for a few minutes before a gentle hand on his shoulder, jolted him from his little pity-party.  </p><p> </p><p>Lifting his head with the most hopeful of gazes and an excited expression, Tobio let a shocked noise leave his parted lips at the sight of... Takeda Sensei? He'd honestly been expecting (hoping) to see Hinata, or maybe even Yamaguchi, not his Sensei.  </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm..."  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Kageyama." Takeda smiled, retracting his hand and watching his student for a moment. If he was honest, he was a little worried about the young student. Kageyama hadn't been showing up to practice anymore – hadn't in a few weeks now, actually, and Takeda still hadn't been able to get an explanation on why not.  </p><p> </p><p>"How are you?" He asked instead of voicing any main concerns.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama took a moment to respond. "I- I'm fine, Sensei, and not to be rude, but why are you here?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio knew for a fact that It was his teacher's break time right now, so he couldn't understand why he'd showed up in Kageyama's class of all places. Was he officially being kicked off the team? But wouldn't coach do that-?  </p><p> </p><p>Takeda's voice broke through his rampaging thoughts before he could get himself anymore worked up and angsty.  </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I got some news earlier today about some of the training camps going on. I would've told you at practice, but you weren't there." The teacher frowned somewhat before shaking his head. "So, I thought I'd come and tell you while we were both free."  </p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward pause for a moment, as if his Sensei wanted Tobio to respond or comment before he decided just to continue.  </p><p> </p><p>"You've been accepted into the All Japan Youth Training Camp!"  </p><p> </p><p>The silence was practically deafening this time. Kageyama... <i> Kageyama </i> had been accepted into the <i> All Japan Youth Training Camp? </i> But that was ridiculous! He hadn't even shown up to practice in weeks, and there had to be better players who were more deserving of the spot and the opportunity. Was this some sort of joke? What was going on?  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was spiraling, that much was evident to Takeda. His breaths were coming out in short, ragged pants, and his hands were gripping the sides of his wooden desk. Ittetsu needed to do something and quick.  </p><p> </p><p>Without another thought, the shorter teacher pressed his hands down on Kageyama's shoulders and knelt slightly in front of him. "C'mon, Kageyama, just breathe. In... and then out. Just like that, alright?" This wasn't the first panic attack that Takeda had had to deal with, and he knew what he was doing (sort of).  </p><p> </p><p>"There you go," he hummed out. "Just, take a few deep breaths, there you go, Kageyama. You did so well."  </p><p> </p><p>It took a few more minutes, but Kageyama's even breaths eventually returned, and the full-body shaking dissipated into barely-there shivers.  </p><p> </p><p>He let out a breath. "I, I'm sorry about that, Sensei." He nodded, bowing his head slightly in apology before straightening up. "I just don't understand, why me? What about Hinata or- or Nishinoya?"  </p><p> </p><p>Takeda visibly frowned. "Kageyama, you're easily one of the top setters in the prefecture. You're incredible! I'm more surprised that they didn't make an exception and ask for you sooner." He admitted with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Tobio was unable to hide the blush at that. Takeda-Sensei's words honestly meant a lot to him. It seemed as if he still had somebody willing to talk to him, even if that person was just a teacher and not somebody his own age. The thought made Kageyama's chest ache uncomfortable, but he pushed it away as quickly as he could muster.  </p><p> </p><p>"Well, thank you, Sensei." He smiled, taking the sheet of paper Ittetsu was holding out to him. He just needed to have it signed for parental confirmation and bring it back in, and then he'd be good to go - Gods, a whole week away from Karasuno. At the moment, it honestly sounded like heaven for Tobio.  </p><p> </p><p>Takeda nodded, opening his mouth to speak before he let it close again. He desperately wanted to ask what had happened with the team, why Kageyama wasn't coming to practice, why he was always alone during school, but he stopped himself. As curious as he was, it wasn't his business right now. Kageyama didn't seem physically hurt, and his emotional state seemed... stable. Ittetsu would intervene if this got worse, however. He'd just have to keep an eye out on the young setter. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you later then, Kageyama." And with that, he left.</p>
<hr/><p>It'd been a few hours since Takeda-Sensei had delivered the news (and the permission slip) to Kageyama about the Training Camp, and he was just thinking about it on his way home. While he was more than excited about the opportunity, he couldn't help but to be worried. Would Oikawa be there? Kuroo? Kenma? What about somebody else from Karasuno? Takeda hadn't told him if anyone else had been invited and, Kageyama was... panicked.  </p><p> </p><p>The team still hated him, that was painfully obvious, and he didn't think he could handle being stuck around them playing matches in a strange, new place. Kageyama didn't do well in new situations as it was.  </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should just say that his parents said he couldn't go? It would only be a tiny, white lie. Perhaps it would be for the best? Then he could focus on his studies and-  </p><p> </p><p>A loud, familiar laugh broke Kageyama out of his thoughts, and his head whipped over to the direction he'd heard it from.  </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Of course. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the team gathered at Ukai's shop, sharing meat buns and talking excitedly, hurt Kageyama more than he could have ever imagined. He wanted that so badly; to just be standing with them again. To have somebody to talk to. He hated this silence. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was a lot more deafening when Tobio was left alone. He no longer had Hinata sending him texts 24/7, or people tagging him in the group chats for his opinion on something. Kageyama was... he was lonely.  </p><p> </p><p>With a shake of his head and a determined look, Kageyama followed the pavement onwards to his home. Screw it; he didn't need them. He would go to this damn Training Camp, and he would kick some ass. With or without Karasuno, Kageyama was still Kageyama – a valuable player and a genius setter.  </p><p> </p><p>He- He could do this. (He hoped he could do this).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Kageyama, the weeks leading up to the All-Japan Youth Training camp had been relatively uneventful, spent working on his grades and homework, and making sure he didn't even catch a glimpse of the Karasuno team huddled at Ukai's shop once again. He just didn't think he'd be able to deal with it.  </p><p> </p><p>Each day, Kageyama would trudge to school alone, missing a rather energetic carrot-top Tobio was used to having him talk his ear off each morning, and a pair of other first-years who'd trail behind them at a leisurely pace, usually quiet except for the occasional; "Sorry Tsukki," coming from a flustered Yamaguchi.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio never thought he'd have to imagine what it'd be like without that usual routine, but here he was, and it hurt. Gods, did it hurt.  </p><p> </p><p>The pain of being alone, being <i> abandoned </i> made Kageyama's pale skin tingle uncomfortably, that irritation soon growing into a raging inferno that threatened to overcome him completely. Pain turned to anger quite quickly, leaving Kageyama heated and snappy until it simmered away into a dull sadness.  </p><p> </p><p>A wave of anger as fierce as a lion's raw had only been a mere shield for Tobio, a strengthened defense to try and deflect the hurt emotions he was being pounded with daily. A lone soldier throwing grenade after desperate grenade, scared and desperate for something to clutch onto. It hurt so fucking much to see his friends laughing and joking without him there, and anger was a better feeling than pain, right?  </p><p> </p><p>But the pain was always there, an ever-present thrumming in the back of Tobio's mind. No matter what he did, how many shields and walls he put up, he'd always be able to see how glad the Karasuno members appeared. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps... perhaps they were happier without him there? Was that the case? Kageyama knew that he could be somewhat of a downer at times, but... he didn't think he was bad enough that his team would be happier without him around. The mere idea of that made his heart clench dreadfully.  </p><p> </p><p>No. No. That wasn't it. The raven-head shook his head slightly to shake away those thoughts. The team was still his friends; they still liked him; he was sure they did! They were just going through a rough patch right now. It would be okay soon, Kageyama was <i> sure </i> of it.  </p><p> </p><p>(If this wasn't just a rough patch... if this was an actual problem, then what was Kageyama going to do?)</p>
<hr/><p>Four weeks. It had been exactly four weeks since Kageyama had been benched (kicked off) from the team, and here he was again, standing in the entrance of a very familiar gym. Excitement and curiosity were rolling from the youngest in waves, just about managing to hide nausea rising in his empty stomach's pits.  </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't been in here in so long, and it was- it was honestly magical. Tobio was so genuinely addicted to volleyball and this team, that he felt like a child standing in a candy shop.  </p><p> </p><p>For a moment or two, he just stood there and stared, not even feeling envious or angry as he watched the team play against each other in small matches. Tobio sort of felt like he was watching a volleyball match for the first time again. There was something so nostalgic about this, even if he'd only been barred out for a few weeks.  </p><p> </p><p>Well... it wasn't like they'd even said Kageyama could come back yet; he was actually just there to pick up his instructions from Takeda-Sensei.  </p><p> </p><p>The relatively young teacher had spent a lot of time making sure Tobio knew precisely where he was going to get to the training camp, and Kageyama didn't want to seem rude by denying his help (even if he so desperately wanted to), so here he was.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio had been so caught up in past conversations and faraway thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the gym had gone eerily silent. No more squeaking of shoes; no more volleyballs hit the ground, and no more shouting voices were carrying across the gym. Ah. So, they'd noticed him then?  </p><p> </p><p>With a slight breath, Kageyama dropped into a low bow in front of his peers, his cheeks flushing a pale pink before he straightened up. "I- I was just looking for Takeda-sensei." He nodded politely, gripping the handles of his backpack in a tight grip.  </p><p> </p><p>He could already sense the glares and the muttered words as he headed into the back room that Yamaguchi had reluctantly pointed to after a moment of silence, and Gods, did it hurt. Kageyama was trying his best, he really was! He'd given everyone space; he hadn't tried to contact them, he hadn't even stared! Tobio was <i> trying, </i> and nobody seemed to be acknowledging that.  </p><p> </p><p>He let out a little sigh, rubbing at his eyes before heading in. A watery gaze was undoubtedly going to just make the short teacher fret even more, and Tobio didn't want that right now. Didn't know if he could deal with that right now.  </p><p> </p><p>"Sensei?" He called out as he stepped inside, gaze immediately focusing on the hunched over teacher.  </p><p> </p><p>Said man immediately jolted upwards, a surprised expression taking over his features before it smoothed out into a warm, almost inviting smile.  </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama!" He exclaimed with a joyous beam, heading over towards the young setter. "You came! I have the sheet I wrote right..." There was a slight pause as Ittetsu began searching through his papers scattered around, before pulling out a lined sheet of paper with information scattered all over it.  </p><p> </p><p>With a proud smile, the shorter – yet older – man held out the paper towards Tobio, shaking it a little till Kageyama took it with a grateful nod.  </p><p> </p><p>"Thank- Thank you, sensei." He bowed his head slightly before straightening. Tobio was doing his best to seem indifferent, not wanting to act <i> too </i> excited over a little bit of information from one of his teachers, but God, this was such a nice gesture. Kageyama sort of wanted to burst into tears right then and there.  </p><p> </p><p>It felt as if it'd been years since Tobio had any sort of warm affection like this, even if it'd only been a few weeks since Tanaka's friendly noogies and Hinata's warm and desperate clinging.  </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." He repeated quietly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his pink lips.  </p><p> </p><p>Takeda waved him off with a fond smile and a soft chuckle. "Don't worry about it! I'm just excited for you, Kageyama, this is a huge opportunity for you, and I want to make sure you get there okay. It's a shame you're going there by yourself, but..."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio wasn't particularly sad about having to go by himself, honestly. He didn't think he'd be able to spend a whole trip with somebody from Karasuno. That would be more than awkward. It would be painful.  </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway!" Ittetsu smiled, fixing his glasses before continuing. "As much as I'd like to, I can't stay and chat. I've got a lot of paperwork to fill out and some lessons to plan ahead for." He hummed, his brows furrowing slightly as he thought on it before he focused on his student again. "But make sure to stay safe and in touch, okay? If anything goes wrong, you have my number. Right?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nodded in affirmative," Right." He hummed, readily agreeing with what his sensei was saying. "Well, I'll see you later then, Takeda-Sensei."  </p><p> </p><p>The pair exchanged a few more parting words before splitting away; Takeda returning to his work, and Kageyama begrudgingly heading out of the door and into the gym once more.</p>
<hr/><p>"Kageyama!-"  </p><p> </p><p>Oh god. He'd been so close; he'd been so fucking close to getting out and away without any confrontation. Who was it who had called his name? What did they want? If it was a fight that they wanted, then Tobio couldn't... he couldn't fight anymore. He couldn't hear them berate him or accuse him of things he wasn't even aware of.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't fair. Why hadn't they even listened to him? Let him explain his side of the story? It didn't make any sense whatsoever that they'd just ignore-  </p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to say... good luck."  </p><p> </p><p>Oh.  </p><p> </p><p>Oh. That was Suga's voice, as clear as day right next to Kageyama's ear. It was Suga's voice and Suga's hand on his shoulder, and- it was <i> Suga. </i>  </p><p> </p><p>Before Kageyama could even try to get his brain and mouth to sync up properly, the hand was retreating, and Tobio could just about hear the thumping of trainers hitting a graveled ground before disappearing back into the spacious gym.  </p><p> </p><p>So. That had practically been a good luck charm... right?</p>
<hr/><p>Apparently, it hadn't been a lucky charm whatsoever. Not for anything, and certainly not for <i> not </i> getting lost in the middle of Tokyo while trying to find a National Training Camp.  </p><p> </p><p>This was just Kageyama's bad luck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, Kageyama was lost. Really, really, <i> really </i> lost. He didn't think he'd ever felt this anxious and alone in the big world before if Tobio was truly honest, and he didn't know how to relax. Well, then again, being stood on the busy pavement with a sheet of messy kanji probably wasn't doing him any favors in the 'calming down' department either.  </p><p> </p><p>He had to calm down though, Tobio knew that much. It'd be much more embarrassing to start having a panic attack in the middle of a busy area.  </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so..." Kageyama's shaky voice trailed off slightly as he took a step forwards, his head shifting from each side as he assessed his surroundings. While he had a vague idea of where he was, it wasn't helping to quell his panic whatsoever. What if he never made it to the training camp? What if he got lost in this new city forever? What if-? </p><p> </p><p>Tobio felt himself spiraling further down into a panicking mess of unbridled emotions when an intense pressure thumped down onto his shoulder for just a split second before retreating backward.  </p><p> </p><p>He blinked.  </p><p> </p><p>And then turned. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi stood there in all of his tall, empowering glory. Kageyama immediately felt smaller than he ever had, and barely even registered that the towering ace spiker had begun speaking. He ended up tuning in just quick enough to catch the end of Sakusa's mumble of words.  </p><p> </p><p>"-The team that beat Wakatoshi-Kun aren't you, Kageyama Tobio?" Sakusa questioned, peering down over the bride of his mask to regard the frozen setter.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio's brows furrowed, his hands clenched into fists, and his shoulders were hunched slightly. He didn't want to seem rude by not answering quickly enough, or appear like he was ignoring the other player, but he <i> also </i> didn't want to mess up this first meeting and say something stupid.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama knew he could be somewhat emotionally-stunted, mostly when he wasn't with Hinata, who usually helped him. He supposed that he'd simply have to get through this interaction without anyone there to help and guide him. That was fine. He could do this.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes..." Tobio responded slowly, seemingly testing out the word on his tongue's tip before repeating it with a little more vigor. "Yes. You're Sakusa Kiyoomi. From Itachiyama Institute?" Before he knew it, Kageyama was letting out everything that he'd been previously holding back. He just couldn't help himself.  </p><p> </p><p>"I heard you're one of the top three spikers in Japan while only being a second-year. Isn't that hard on you? Do you have a lot of people asking you questions about your life? Your volleyball skills? What is it like being so well known?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's bubbling rambling of questions seemed to go on forever, and also appeared to completely distract him from the second figure bounding over to the pair of volleyball players.  </p><p> </p><p>Motoya Komori was practically bouncing next to his cousin, rocking back on his heels as he watched Kageyama mumble almost incoherent questions and comments.  </p><p> </p><p>"He's pretty excited, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>Komori glanced towards Kiyoomi, the ace in question sporting a less than impressed expression as he stepped back slightly and away from the other two boys. While Sakusa loved his cousin dearly and respected Kageyama for his volleyball skills, it didn't mean that he wanted to be so close to them whatsoever. (Who knows when the last they bathed was?)  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Sakusa responded bluntly, merely letting Tobio get his rambling out of the way before they could continue a proper conversation, perhaps while walking to the training camp together. Who knows? </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's rambling persisted on for a few, quiet moments before he realized that a.) there was another person with him, wearing the same uniform as Sakusa, and b.) they were both just watching him as he pretty much embarrassed himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio felt <i> mortified. </i> Why hadn't they stopped him? He certainly wouldn't have minded them interrupting.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, my apologies." Kageyama bowed slightly in an attempt to show his regret. He certainly hadn't meant to bother the two boys so much; he'd just been so curious about Kiyoomi that he couldn't help himself. (And maybe Tobio had thought that this could be a perfect opportunity for new friendship, but that was a whole other matter in itself).  </p><p> </p><p>Komori spoke up before Sakusa could, waving the younger boy off with a flourish and a grin. "Don't worry about it, dude! No harm in talking a lot. You balance out Kiyoomi's frightful silences." He shrugged, before laughing as Kageyama gave him an almost puzzled look. "Right! Sorry, I'm Motoya Komori! Kiyoomi's my cousin. Pretty cool, huh?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio stuttered for a moment, before nodding. That <i> was </i> pretty cool.  </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes, showing the slightest hints of fond amusement for his relative before a neutral mask took over his features once more. "Are you heading to the training camp?" He asked, leaning forwards just slightly to peer towards the Karasuno crow.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama blinked somewhat. The... training camp? - Oh! Yes, he was! Oh, it all made sense now. He'd been a little confused as to why he'd see Sakusa Kiyoomi and his cousin in Tokyo when he was sure that they definitely shouldn't be, but if they were going to the training camp, then... Ah. It was all slotting together in Tobio's mind now.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I am." He nodded, trying to tone down his almost untamable excitement as Sakusa hummed somewhat thoughtfully.  </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to accompany us? We are going too." Kiyoomi finally continued after a few moments of thought. While he usually had little to no problem leaving (dirty) people to fend for themselves, he felt compelled to help this young setter. Plus, Kageyama had looked completely lost stood on the sidewalk by himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa could have a soft heart too sometimes, sue him.  </p><p> </p><p>That simple invitation from the famous Itachiyama ace spiker had Tobio practically melting into a happy puddle. He could barely remember when Karasuno would invite him to go and get meat buns, or try the newest smoothie at the local stand, so this invitation was so familiar and heart-warming that Kageyama wouldn't even dream about saying no.  </p><p> </p><p>Plus, he was entirely lost, and he was sure that Sakusa and Komori would know what they were doing and where they were going. Perhaps he wouldn't be late for this new camp after all.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hah, yes, please." Kageyama nodded slightly, his cheeks flaming a soft pink before blending back into his pale skin. </p><p> </p><p>Komori slapped his hands together immediately after the setter's answer; his own grin was wide and infectious. "Great! Well come on then, slowpokes, we don't want to be late on our first day, do we?" He quirked an eyebrow before spinning and bounding ahead down the sidewalk.  </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa seemed to regard his relative for a moment or two, before nodding towards Tobio. "He's right, as much as I don't want to admit it." And with that, he was following after Motoya.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was silent for just a second, going over his options before scrambling to catch up with Sakusa. There was no harm in sticking with this top ace. It would be just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Kageyama prided himself in staying stoic and straight-faced in most situations (especially out-of-his comfort zone, public ones), he couldn't help but stare in awe with a dropped jaw at the mere sight of where the training camp was being held. The whole building seemed to be sized far bigger than Karasuno's gym, and Tobio felt a thrum of excitement run under his skin at its prospect.  </p><p> </p><p>He'd never been around something so... <i> magnificent </i> in itself, and Kageyama couldn't be more intrigued by the idea of training with here. He wondered who else would be here? Hopefully, nobody from Karasuno. Tobio could barely imagine how awkward seeing one of his old teammates here would be.   </p><p> </p><p>Then again, it wasn't like they weren't talented enough to be here or anything, because they were! Don't get him wrong; he wasn't thinking anything like that; it was just...  </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty cool, isn't it?"  </p><p> </p><p>A deep, unfamiliar voice drifted into Kageyama's eardrums, and he snapped his head towards the left almost immediately. Who was- Oh?  </p><p> </p><p>Tall.  </p><p> </p><p>That was Kageyama's first thought as he stepped back slightly to take in the sight of the teen next to him. While Tobio was a good 5" 9 standing up straight, this guy was even taller.  </p><p> </p><p>With yellow hair and dark undertones, Atsumu Miya gave the younger setter an amused look. "Nekoma got ya' tongue?" He snorted, allowing his gaze to drift over Tobio's face for a moment or so. They'd never met before, but they'd both vaguely heard of each other.  </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm." Kageyama blinked a little, almost fish-mouthing at the sight of the other player before just nodding. Tobio was usually... decent at holding up a conversation, especially if the topic was about volleyball, but he just felt intimidated right now.  </p><p> </p><p>Why was this guy staring at him like that? Did Kageyama have something on his face?  </p><p> </p><p>"Atsumu! Stop scaring the first years!" Komori's loud and bright voice broke apart their staring contest, the other player bounding over alongside a more reluctant Sakusa to the pair of volleyball setters. A wide smile was already on the brunette's soft face.  </p><p> </p><p>Ah. So, these three already knew of each other then? Tobio made sure to note that down inside of his head as he watched them interact. Or- watched Komori and Atsumu interact while Sakusa lurked beside them.  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not scaring him, Komori. Just making some friendly conversation is all." The blonde shrugged, glancing over towards Kageyama for a brief moment.  </p><p> </p><p>There was a pause.  </p><p> </p><p>"Better ta' get ta' know the supposed 'tyrant king' early on, right?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio felt himself freezing for a brief second. Oh, gods. Was it going to be like before? Were his new (though only temporary) teammates going to leave him here to fend for himself again? Kageyama swore he wasn't a king anymore, he just- he was trying, alright? Old habits die hard, though, he supposed.  </p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that! -" Tobio started with a sour look and clenched fists, getting ready to defend himself, even more, when the twin continued.  </p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, kid, ya' look like ya' jus' bit into a lemon." Atsumu snickered, reaching to give Kageyama's hair a friendly ruffle. "I'm only messing with ya', I heard you're one of the best setters around, an' you're only a first-year too, huh? Isn't that cool?"  </p><p> </p><p>A hot flush immediately leaked onto Tobio's slightly rounded cheeks. Oh. So- so he wasn't going to be belittled and made fun of them. That was a relief.  </p><p> </p><p>His lips parted as if to respond, but Sakusa immediately interjected him.  </p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't we be heading in now? We're already late as it is." He drawled in a bored tone, shifting his mask up slightly to cover more of his nose's bridge. There was a somewhat irritated look in his blank eyes, but Tobio could already tell that he wasn't <i> that </i> annoyed with them.  </p><p> </p><p>(Kageyama couldn't explain, however, why he felt more comfortable with these strangers than he had with the Karasuno members for a while now.)  </p><p> </p><p>Komori blinked. "But we're-" He rechecked his watch, "15 minutes early?"  </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes, shifting to pull his bag tighter against his back. "15 minutes early is 15 minutes late." He corrected, giving a shake of his head and marching inside with rather determined steps.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama simply stared after him at first. He had absolutely no idea what that even meant, which wasn't a huge surprise, but he figured it was something wise that the second and third years said. That was the only somewhat plausible explanation that he could come up with at the time. Maybe he'd think about it more later on.  </p><p> </p><p>"You comin', kid?" Atsumu questioned, turning back slightly to glance at Kageyama. Tobio hadn't even noticed that he and Komori had begun to follow after the top ace, but apparently, they had.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama just gave a nod and began to walk alongside the twin.</p>
<hr/><p>"Who're you rooming with, hm?" Komori peered over Kageyama's shoulder to look towards the sheet in his hand.  </p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving within the large, <i> large </i> building, they'd been ushered towards the front desk to talk over rooms and who they were staying with before anything else. Unfortunately for some, the roommates had been picked before arriving and wouldn't be able to change for the duration of the trip. Kageyama hadn't been too bothered about that, though, as he would have been far too awkward to ask anyone to stay with him.  </p><p> </p><p><i> Kourai Hoshiumi </i>  </p><p> </p><p>That was one name that didn't register in Kageyama's memory bank. While he had heard of Sakusa and vaguely known of Atsumu, he didn't remember a Hoshiumi anywhere in his mind. Tobio was sure that they were an amazingly talented player, though, seeing as they had been invited to the training camp.  </p><p> </p><p>A part of Tobio still couldn't believe that he had been one of the few invited to the camp. While it was confirmed that he had a natural talent and had been scouted before in middle school, he didn't think anyone would bother with him anymore. Especially after the whole' king of the court' fiasco, but still. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Hoshiumi! He's a great player. One of the top ace's, too." Komori grinned, glancing over towards Sakusa, who seemed to be more focused on pulling a pair of white surgical gloves over his bare hands.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu chose that moment to glance over. "Really skilled. Pretty short guy, though." He snickered, mimicking a relatively low height with his hands. "Doesn't like it bein' mentioned, ah." The blonde shrugged, stretching slightly as he slung his bag over his shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, I'm goin' to head to my room now. I'll see you guys later on the court n' all." He smirked, leaving soon after with a nod.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio felt himself staring after the second year's retreating form with a... look. He quickly shook away any odd feelings, however, and focused back on his paper and Komori.  </p><p> </p><p>"Well. I guess I've just gotta uhm, go up and see him then?" He offered with a slight shrug, his grip tightening on the paper for a second before he tried to relax.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wasn't great in new social situations, that much was right, and he couldn't help but feel jealous that Sakusa and Komori were cousins <i> and </i> were rooming together. He could make this work, though; it wasn't that hard to keep up a conversation with somebody, right?  </p><p> </p><p>Komori gave a nod, slapping a hand down on Tobio's shoulder for a moment before breaking away. "Yup! Have fun, dude. We'll catch you later, alright?" He smiled and bounded off with Sakusa in tow.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio couldn't help but smile. The two volleyball players were total opposites but as close as anything. It was honestly sort of sweet to watch. Hm.  </p><p> </p><p>He shook away the thoughts after a moment or two with a determined look. Right. Time to find his room and this <i> Kourai Hoshiumi. </i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding his room had proved almost as challenging as actually finding the camp itself, which hadn't been fun whatsoever, and he had had to get help from both Sakusa and Komori (that'd been embarrassing enough). Tobio wondered if he'd end up getting lost on the court next. It honestly sounded like something he'd do at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama just wasn't having a good day, it seemed. He supposed that he hadn't many good days lately, but it was okay. Maybe tomorrow would be better. A new environment and new people, right?  </p><p> </p><p>A tired smile almost managed to pull at Kageyama's usually downturned lips as he pushed open the door to his temporary room. The layout was nice enough, nothing too different from his room back home, although obviously lacking the volleyball posters and strewn around clothes.  </p><p> </p><p>He was sort of reminded of the dorms from those American movies that he and Hinata used to watch together, trying to decipher what each actor was saying (it wasn't like they were both failing their English classes or anything).  </p><p> </p><p>He and Hinata had used to do a lot of things together, honestly. Maybe they hadn't gone on loads of dates, or posted cute, loving selfies of each other all the time, but they'd done things. Be it staying late to practice with one another or going to Ukai's shop to share a bag of meat buns.  </p><p> </p><p>While it might not have been the typical, romantic stuff, it had worked for them. It had been good. So Kageyama couldn't understand where everything had turned so sour. Was something he'd said really taken that badly?  </p><p> </p><p>Before Kageyama could spiral further into any unhappy memories and worrying conspiracies, a short blur of blue and white was jumping out in front of him. (Kageyama would deny the unmanly shriek he let out till his dying breath).  </p><p> </p><p>"You!" A finger was pointed upwards towards Tobio's face, and he followed it down a pale arm, to a cobalt shirt-covered torso, and then finally back up a little to a face. Ah. So, this was presumably Kourai Hoshiumi, then.  </p><p> </p><p>"Me?" Kageyama blinked somewhat as he registered that the shorter boy had spoken.  </p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi gave a nod. "You."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio could sense a slightly hostile, though very energetic, aura rolling from this short mess of fast-paced words and furrowed brows. He was a little put-off, but that was mainly from the fact that this boy reminded him so much of Shoyo. Kageyama's stomach lurched, but he pressed on. This <i> wasn’t </i> Hinata, his ex-boyfriend. This was a whole other person.  </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama." He paused and then held out a hand. "Kageyama Tobio."  </p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi blinked a little, before rolling his eyes and giving the raven-head a fist bump. "Hoshiumi." The shorter gave a pause, just like Tobio had. "Hoshiumi Kourai."  </p><p> </p><p>It was evident from his tone that Korai was mocking Kageyama's stunted way of introducing himself. Still, the teasing looks in his greenish-yellow eyes gave away the fact that he wasn't trying to be mean, and was more so just joking around with Tobio.  </p><p> </p><p>"But you already knew that, right?" Hoshiumu questioned, rocking back on his heels as he peered up towards Kageyama. The once teasing gaze had turned challenging, curious, almost.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio blinked. "Knew...what?"  </p><p> </p><p>The white-haired boy scoffed. "My name, right? You do recognize me, don't you? I'm pretty unforgettable for more reasons than just my height, y' know!"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama blanched. Was he supposed to have known everyone's names? Was there a spreadsheet going around that had everyone down on it? Was he on it, maybe? That seemed a little absurd, though. Why on Earth would a sheet like that have been made in the first place? Tobio was sure they'd all meet each other during the camp anyway, so why would it matter?  </p><p> </p><p>"No. I don't."  </p><p> </p><p>It was Kourai's turn to blanch this time, his mouth falling open slightly, and his brows furrowed into an annoyed frown. "Well, well, whatever! You might not know me now, but you'll definitely remember me!" And with that, he strolled past Kageyama and out of the room, a slight jump to his step as he left.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama blinked. What had just happened? That was definitely his roommate, Kourai Hoshiumi, but he seemed so... unstable, more like Nishinoya's personality mixed perfectly with Hinata's. Oh gods, was Kageyama going to have to deal with those two rather outlandish players squeezed into one?  </p><p> </p><p>That certainly wasn't going to be fun. Just thinking about it made him shudder-  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" There was Kourai's voice again, and the spikey-haired boy was poking his head into the room again. He seemed a lot less annoyed as if his personality had done a complete 180. An easy smile had spread across his soft face, and his stance was more relaxed.  </p><p> </p><p>"Dinner's in 15, don't miss it!" Hoshiumi left soon after that last reminder; a quiet trickle of laughter following him as he headed down the hall, going god knows where.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding in. So, his roommate didn't already hate him then; that was a relief and a half. He didn't know how he'd deal if he had to be stuck around more people who disliked him; it was bad enough just being in the same classes as some of the Karasuno members.  </p><p> </p><p>Despite what Kageyama might think and say, he really did still miss them and hoped that everything could be resolved soon. He certainly didn't want a repeat of middle school and with what had happened between him, Kindaichi, and Kunimi. It hadn't exactly been pretty.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shook his head a little to dispel the thoughts, setting his bag beside the empty bed, and he settled on the edge for a moment. His heart was pounding a little in his chest, worry gnawing underneath his skin. While he was definitely excited about the opportunity, he was somewhat anxious about what might go wrong and then having to go back to Karasuno.  </p><p> </p><p>It was all in the future, though, he supposed. He could think about it another time.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kageyama!" Komori's somewhat familiar voice flooded his senses, and Tobio found himself frowning a little. How many loud interruptions were going to happen today? They seemed to be a trend, a chain reaction that was following him around.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio glanced towards the doorway, his gaze full of curiosity as he noticed a grinning Motoya Komori stood there, and a rather reluctant-looking Sakusa hovering behind him.  </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, moving to stand, so he had direct eye contact with the other volleyball player. "Um. Yeah?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna sit with us during dinner?" Komori asked, practically bouncing on his feet as he peered around the room while waiting for Kageyama's answer. Tobio decided that this was <i> another </i> Hinata. (He really hoped that there was nobody else as energetic and loud as the ginger).  </p><p> </p><p>However, relief spread through the raven-head's system as he properly registered what Komori was asking him. "Oh! Yes. I would like to please." He nodded slightly. This was good; at least he didn't have to wander aimlessly and sit by himself. Though that wouldn't really bother him as much as it might have used to, seeing as he now had to sit alone a lot due to Karasuno almost alienating him.  </p><p> </p><p>Komori's grin seemed to spread even wider than before. "Great! Come on then; we want to get there early, so the food isn't all gone! Atsumu has probably eaten half the selection already." He snorted, turning to glance at his cousin for a moment before nodding at Tobio and beginning his descent down the hall.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama let a rare smile slip onto his lips, and he began to follow the pair. What else could he do at this point? Plus, it would be nice to have a few new friends.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio's hurried exit had him missing the new notification flashing on his phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into an almost silent dining hall hadn't been something that Kageyama had been expecting, but he opened it with open arms and a small smile. He'd honestly been expecting loud chattering; different players were moving around constantly, and for it to just be an anxiety-inducing situation overall. He was pleasantly surprised at the calmness of it all.  </p><p> </p><p>A small breath rolled past his lips as he followed Sakusa and Kourai over towards a table. They didn't seem to have gotten anything from the buffet area, so he wouldn't either. Just the mere thought of going over by himself made his skin crawl uncomfortably, as if a thousand, tiny spiders were rummaging around his insides.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's stomach gave a sickening lurch at the mere thought, and he slowly lowered himself down opposite Sakusa. Komori had opted to sit next to his cousin this time, a broad grin on his face as he pulled an energy drink from his bag and began babbling.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio's nose scrunched somewhat, but he wasn't too bothered by the endless chatter that now filled the hall. It wasn't like Komori was too loud, and at least he was acting like a break in the long silence. While Kageyama wasn't entirely against the quiet (as he thought before, he definitely welcomed it usually), it was merely a little odd when they were supposed to be eating.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys!" That was Hoshiumi's voice, Kageyama's mind supplied, and he gave a thoughtful hum. He honestly hadn't expected the shorter boy to come and sit with them, let alone next to Kageyama himself, but apparently, Kourai had decided to do just that.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio shifted upwards slightly. "Hey-"  </p><p> </p><p>"And who are you?" Motoya questioned, leaning forwards slightly over the table and his brows raised. Tobio thought that he looked a little like a judgmental mother waiting for an answer from a troublemaker of a son.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hoshiumi Kourai." The white-haired boy supplied after a moment, his eyes narrowing somewhat before he shrugged. "Kageyama's roomie." Hoshiumi provided, sticking his tongue out with a playful glint.  </p><p> </p><p>Komori seemed plenty pleased by the answer and nodded once, sitting back. "Nice to meet you then! I'm Komori! And that's Sakusa." He supplied with a grin, glancing over towards his cousin.  </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa had his gaze focused on Kageyama, however, and the raven-haired setter felt a little intimidated already. The older boy's stare was focused and rather intense, but Tobio didn't back down too much. He wasn't a pushover, just a little socially inept at times, and didn't pick up on social cues very well.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Kiyoomi hummed from behind his mask, eyes narrowing somewhat as he regarded Kageyama. "I haven't seen the video yet, but why did Shiratorizawa lose? Was Wakatoshi-kun not at his best?"  </p><p> </p><p>That gave Kageyama a little pause, and he blinked, setting his hands on the table. "Uhm. He seemed to be playing his best to me." He replied after a moment's thought. Ushijima had been strong, almost too strong to beat, and Tobio had been virtually sure that they weren't going to get a single set.  </p><p> </p><p>The setter's answer only seemed to make Sakusa's frown deepen. "Then why the hell did he lose? How did you manage that? Did somebody actually manage to stop Wakatoshi-kun?" Kiyoomi's brows raised considerably, and he seemed to move closer somewhat.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio frowned. "Yeah? They did." His heart ached a little at the thought of Tsukishima and Hinata's most memorable blocks. They'd been incredible on the court; there was no denying that, no matter how conflicted Kageyama felt about them at the moment. They could probably hurt him in the worst way possible, and he'd still be unable to discredit their volleyball skills.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's answer only proved to set Sakusa off further, as the younger soon found him leaning over the table with a quite pinched, yet almost disbelieving, expression. "Who was it? What year? What's their name? What junior-?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi's onslaught of questions was cut off by a milk box slamming down in front of Tobio and an extensive figure plopping down on the boy's free side.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Atsumu grinned, glancing around the table for a moment before focusing on Sakusa and Kageyama again. (Komori and Kourai, too immersed in their own little world to even notice that the blonde had sat down with them). "Leave 'im alone, Sakusa, yer gonna scare the poor kid off before he's even gotten' a chance ta' play with us."  </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa seemed to give a huff, sitting back again and pausing his questions. Kageyama honestly doubted that that would be the end of it, but it was okay.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio gave a little shake and picked up the milk box. It was his favorite flavor. "I like milk." He noted, glancing over to Atsumu with a little frown. He was assuming that the older boy had gotten it for him, seeing as it had been placed directly in front of Kageyama.  </p><p> </p><p>Miya nodded, unscrewing his own water bottle as he settled down further into his seat. "Yup." He nodded. "I know."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's frown just deepened. How could this guy have possibly known that he liked milk? And known what flavor to get? It was a little worrying, was Atsumu stalking him or something? Tobio sure hoped not. That would surely get in the way of volleyball. </p><p> </p><p>"How did you know?" The raven-head asked finally, beginning to stab a straw through the carton. He took a sip, a pleased expression morphing in with the confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Miya shrugged, throwing a wink in Kageyama's direction. "Lucky guess, eh?" He offered, definitely not about the admit who exactly had informed him about Tobio's milk addiction, and other things alongside that. He figured if he acknowledged that, then Kageyama wouldn't speak to him again, and he certainly couldn't have that.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio stared for a few seconds, pursing his lips around the straw before nodding. It really could be just a lucky guess, so Kageyama was more than content to go with that. It was whatever in the end, he supposed.</p>
<hr/><p>"So, yer sure he likes milk? I don' wanna freak 'im out by gettin the kid somethin he's not even gonna like." Atsumu sighed into the phone, leaning against the wall outside of the dining hall. He'd watched Kageyama finally walk in after Komori and Sakusa, and decided to make a quick phone call.  </p><p> </p><p>The voice on the other side gave a sigh. "You're probably already freaking him out by giving him something out of nowhere, Atsumu. You do realize that you two aren't even friends yet?"  </p><p> </p><p>The blonde rolled his eyes, kicking his foot against the ground slightly. "I know. But I wanna be. After hearin' what had happened between 'im and the rest of the team. Jus' grinds my bones, y' know?"  </p><p> </p><p>A short silence bumbled through from the other person before another sigh was let out, a little heavier this time. "I know. Just... milk. He loves it. I promise."  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nodded, only speaking up again once he realized that they couldn't see each other. "Ah. Al'right. Thank y' again for this, dude." He really was grateful for their help. Miya had heard what had happened between Kageyama and the rest of Karasuno through the grapevine, in a way. Each team around Tokyo was connected some way or another, and word about Karasuno's leading setter had been going around for some time now.  </p><p> </p><p>Miya wasn't just doing what he was doing out of pity, either. He really did think Kageyama was a pretty cool dude, even if he did give off almost 'goody two shoes' vibes from the matches that Atsumu had watched of him.  </p><p> </p><p>Either way, Atsumu wanted to get to know Kageyama.  </p><p> </p><p>The voice hummed from the other side of the phone, a slight smile pulling at their lips. "Don't mention it, Atsumu. And definitely don't mention this to Kageyama, alright? Not yet." They didn't bother letting Atsumu respond as they hung up, already tired of the conversation with the blonde setter.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stared down at his phone as it beeped, signaling that he'd been hung up on. Biting on his lower lip, the tall boy began heading into the dining hall. He'd never understand them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama had been sat there for an hour now, squished up between an overly-energetic Hoshiumi and a terribly loud Atsumu. His milk box had – unfortunately – ran dry just a few minutes ago, after he'd put so much effort into making it last, too, and Kageyama had barely been able to hide the disappointed sigh threatening to leave him.  </p><p> </p><p>His fingers scrunched in the small, cardboard box. Soft fingertips padded upwards to tug on the straw before he finally made his mind up. He didn't want to disturb their conversation whatsoever, but he really did need to go back to his room now. He'd been away from a solitary, quiet environment for far too long now.  </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, Miya," Kageyama mumbled towards Atsumu, his brows pinching slightly, and his lips had downturned quite obviously. He struggled to put his words together in a polite way, with how much he wanted out.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu paused in his conversation, moving his hands (which he'd been wafting around as if it'd help him explain), back down towards the table. He blinked somewhat. "Huh?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio's frown seemed to deepen. Was it that hard to let him leave without any fuss? "Move." He finally huffed, top teeth sinking into his plush lower lip. That had probably sounded a little rude, and if Hinata were here, then he'd definitely have scolded him, but Kageyama couldn't help it. The blonde was taking far too long just to get up already.  </p><p> </p><p>There was a stretched silence that resided over them before the twin burst out laughing, his shoulders shaking, and the sides of his eyes crinkling with good-humor. "Oh! Ya' could have jus' said, king." He hummed, moving to stand up so Kageyama could slide out from his own place.  </p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that," Tobio growled automatically, his fists clenching slightly. He almost had the urge to throw his empty milk box right at the other setter's round head. That probably wouldn't be very socially acceptable, however.  </p><p> </p><p>Miya nodded somewhat, humming in thought. "Well, suppose if I stop callin ya 'king,' will ya start referrin' to me as Atsumu, instead o' Miya?" He asked curiously, an almost teasing glint in his eyes as he leaned towards Kageyama.  </p><p> </p><p>The raven-head paused. That certainly wasn't the response he'd expected to get, but he could work with it, he supposed. "Sure." Kageyama agreed relatively quickly, stepping back from the table. The other three people present had already fallen back into a conversation and were pretty much just tuning Tobio and Atsumu out.  </p><p> </p><p>A pleased expression flickered over Miya's face, and he nodded, beginning to turn back to the table.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio huffed softly to himself, "Good night, Atsumu." He mumbled, just loud enough that the other heard, before darting off. There was no need to stay and hear any more teasing from the twin. Kageyama just wasn't impressed by it.</p>
<hr/><p>After dropping his empty carton into the recycling bin, Kageyama headed straight up towards his shared room. He was more than ready to tuck into bed and get some much-needed sleep. He had a busy day full of volleyball and merciless training tomorrow, so it would be best if he conserved as much energy as possible.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was undoubtedly a little worried about his volleyball skills as a whole. He knew he was a good player, as egotistical as it may sound, but he knew that he was some sort of genius. It was just that, who knew how many other geniuses were present at this particular camp? How many would outshine Kageyama in more ways than one?  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was determined to prove himself to everyone here, even if it meant staying away from loud table conversations and heading to bed as early as possible. He'd gladly accept being called a priss, or something similar if it meant staying in good health.  </p><p> </p><p>Closing the door behind him, Kageyama immediately went over to change into his sleepwear. There was no need for a shower that night, seeing as he'd had one that morning, and hadn't done much today other than walking around at a leisurely pace. He'd definitely need to brush his teeth, however, but that could be done in a moment or so.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio dropped his bag in front of his bed after pulling out his phone charger and headed over towards the device where he'd left it on his bed. He'd just been intending on putting it on charge overnight but paused when he noticed a notification.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's forehead creased, and he picked up his phone, unlocking it without a second thought or another pause. He hadn't gotten messages from anybody except Takeda-Sensei after what had happened with Hinata (and the rest of Karasuno), and that had only been a short, 'have fun,' sort of thing from his teacher.  </p><p> </p><p>He gave his head a little shake and opened his messages. It was one from an unknown number. " Good luck, and have fun, Kageyama. Stay safe. " </p><p> </p><p>The confusion was the primary emotion overcoming Kageyama at that point, his hands shaking a little. The text seemed genuine enough, nothing nasty or a cruel joke that somebody had decided to play on him. It was just a bit odd. It was obviously a message about his time at the youth camp, but Kageyama was sure that he'd never told anyone about that. Who could he have even told, anyway?  </p><p> </p><p>His fingers itched to ask who they were, why they were messaging him, but he fought against it, instead sending back a simple; " Thanks. "  </p><p> </p><p>A part of Kageyama felt like he recognized the number. Something about it drew out something old and hidden from deep inside Tobio's memory, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was almost 90% sure that it wasn't somebody from Karasuno, as he had practically memorized their numbers already. But still. It was familiar and annoying the raven-head to no end.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shook his head. He could think about it later. The gesture was nice enough, from whoever it was from, and now he needed to get some rest.</p>
<hr/><p>They stared down at their phone with a tiny, almost pained expression, reading over Kageyama's short and blunt response.  </p><p> </p><p>They really did hope that he'd be okay all the way in Tokyo, away from everyone else. Despite what some might think or say, they didn't believe that Kageyama deserved all of the isolation and hate he was getting. They just hoped that he'd be ready to forgive everyone when it came down to it. </p><p> </p><p>Because it would unquestionably come out eventually, they knew that there was no way Kageyama would have been able to do some of the rumors floating around between different teams. </p><p> </p><p>Many things had been blatantly made up, others sounding somewhat believable, but overall, they were just rumors. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama could be cruel, but he wasn't that cruel. They couldn't understand why the others couldn't see that. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama had woken up bright and early the next morning, a soft grunt leaving his lips as he stretched upwards and out in an effort to soothe aching limbs. His alarm was chiming mindlessly on his pillow, signifying that it was, in fact, 6 am, and time for him to get up. He hadn’t really known what time would be appropriate to wake up, and so had wanted to get up early to make sure he wasn’t late to anything.  </p><p> </p><p>It would be more embarrassing to show up late to their practice than to be somewhat early to it, right? (That was Kageyama’s thought process, at least).  </p><p> </p><p>He sat upwards, rubbing at his eyes as he grabbed his phone. The slight charm of his alarm was background music that he hadn’t paused as he checked his messages. There was nothing new from that unknown number, not after what they’d sent last night, but he had a message off of Takeda-Sensei.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i><b> [Takeda-Sensei]: </b> Kageyama! I just wanted to say good luck with your camp. I hope you’re having a good time and made it there safely! Don’t be afraid to message me if you have any concerns or need somebody to talk to. Have fun!  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama could barely dispel the small smile threatening to tug at his lips as he read over Takeda’s words. A warm, almost bubbly sort of feeling spread across his chest, but he quite quickly pushed it down. The kind words were nothing to get all sappy over, after all. It was just his teacher being his usual friendly self. (A small, wounded part of Kageyama was reminded of Suga and his endless bouts of kindness, but he quickly shook that away).  </p><p> </p><p>His fingers moved across the screen, a contemplative hum, leaving his lips as he went to respond to his Sensei. He wondered on what to say, just a simple ‘thanks,’ or would that be too... cold? Kageyama didn’t realize that texting could be this difficult.  </p><p> </p><p>“Could you <i> please </i> turn that alarm off before I <i> throw </i> something at you?” Hoshiumi groaned into his pillow, his face shoved down, and his blanket thrown over most of his small, lithe form.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama faltered somewhat, an embarrassed blush rising on his cheeks as he fumbled to turn the alarm off like told.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I didn’t even realize. Apologies, Hoshiumi-san.” Kageyama mumbled, feeling far younger and smaller than he ever had before. Was the white-haired boy annoyed? He sure hoped not. He hadn’t meant to bother him.  </p><p> </p><p>Korai offered a shrug, going silent for a few moments before slowly drawing himself up and out of the cocooned mess he’d previously been hibernating in. “S’alright.” He slurred quietly; his tone had gone a lot softer now that the rather rude alarm had been silenced. “No biggy or anything. But-” His brows furrowed as he reached for his phone.  </p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio looked up a little in response to his name being called, brows raised questioningly.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s 06:05 am.”  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nodded slowly. “Yes?”  </p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi sighed a heavy sigh and began retreating <i> back </i> into his blanket fort. “Breakfast starts at half 7; training is at 08:15. Go back to sleep.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio’s cheeks really did go red this time; his eyebrows pinched together. “Ah, again, I apologize-”  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was only met with snores, and so he decided to do the same, setting his phone to the side and snuggling back into his covers. A few more hours of sleep sounded nice, and he would gratefully accept any extra rest that he was granted.</p>
<hr/><p>The next time that Kageyama woke, it wasn’t to his alarm, no, it was to a rather wide-eyed, barely dressed Hoshiumi shaking him rapidly. “Kageyama!” The shorter boy exclaimed, a hint of panic spreading through the tone of his voice like fire through a dry forest. “You were right about the whole ‘ 6 am’ fiasco! I got my times wrong! We’re going to be late!”  </p><p> </p><p>Just the mention of being late had Kageyama shooting from his bed and scrambling to change into proper sportswear. It was evident that if they were already late for training, they’d have missed Breakfast too now. Not a huge deal; it just meant that Kageyama would have to eat a big lunch is all.  </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, come on,” Korai ushered with a panicked expression. If even the usually energetic player was this worried, then they really needed to get going.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama slipped on his shoes, barely having time to grab a bottle of water and a protein bar from his bag before he was rushing out with his roommate. The rush of endorphins currently gliding through him was enough to make him feel lighter about the whole situation, honestly. </p><p> </p><p>Their feet were hitting against the soft, carpeted floors of the halls and down a couple of flights of stairs, before <i> finally </i> coming upon the sports hall. Kageyama let out a relieved breath, before pushing open the doors with Hoshiumi and stumbling in. (It took all he had left in him not to fall flat onto his face right there and then.)   </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Kageyama, Hoshiumi, I see you’ve finally decided to grace us with your presence.” An older man’s voice, presumably their coach’s, rang out throughout the vast sports hall as the two players caught their breath.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio looked up with a little hesitancy, expecting to see a disappointed or angry expression, but instead, he was met with a soft gaze and a reassuring smile. It appeared that their new coach wasn’t as mad as he may have previously thought. That was good, at least, right?  </p><p> </p><p>After a low and apologetic bow, the pair straightened up, Hoshiumi now sporting a wide grin while Kageyama chose to stick to a slight frown and downturned lips. “We’re sorry.” They both noted.  </p><p> </p><p>A wide smile and a slight wave were all that their coach gave them. “Ah, don’t worry about it. Just try not to make it a habit, and we won’t have any problems here.” He chuckled lightly, glancing over at the other players who were currently stretching. He nodded a little towards them. “Go and do a little stretching, okay? We’ll be going into some team games straight after, and I don’t want you pulling anything.”  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nodded, offering another small bow of thanks alongside Hoshiumi before they were retreating over to their peers.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was trying, desperately trying, to ignore the wide waves that Atsumu was giving him and Hoshiumi, from where he was sat beside an irritated looking Sakusa and a happy looking Komori. Korai, however, appeared more than pleased to drag Kageyama over towards the three.  </p><p> </p><p>Ah, just Kageyama’s luck. First, he misses Breakfast and then ends up late to their first training session, and then he’s stuck having to be around Atsumu for however long. Lucky him, he mused.  </p><p> </p><p>(Kageyama wasn’t that bitter about it, in all honesty. He was actually pleased about the fact that he had some people to stick with, as boisterous and loud as they might be.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, look who's decided ta' join us." Atsumu grinned as he leaned forwards from his sitting position. His long, long legs were stretched out to his sides, and his toes were pointed. Kageyama had to physically stop himself from staring with furrowed brows. (It wasn't like he enjoyed staring at legs or anything; obviously, there was just something about Atsumu. Whatever.)  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nodded somewhat as he eased himself down onto the cold floor beside the other boys. "Why wouldn't I join you?"  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't like Kageyama had other people to hang out with, after all. He hadn't seen any other Karasuno members, and thankfully he hadn't seen anyone from Nekoma. So, who else would he even talk to? Plus, he liked these boys well enough to want to be around them.  </p><p> </p><p>His gaze scanned over the other boys who were sat around and stretching in a small group. Komori and Korai were excitedly conversing with each other, Sakusa sitting close to them. Still, he seemed to be away in his own little world, Atsumu was babbling a response to what Kageyama had said, and- oh.  </p><p> </p><p>"It's you," Tobio noted, completely breezing over whatever Atsumu had been saying to him as he stared towards another, dark-haired boy. Kageyama hadn't seen him yesterday, and he hadn't been with them when they had dinner, but still.  </p><p> </p><p>"You're Chigaya, aren't you? I think we played against you once." Kageyama noted, biting his lower lip in absent thought. He was almost sure that he'd talked to Chigaya at a training camp once after his team and Karasuno had played a practice match with each other. Kageyama almost winced at the memory of simpler times.  </p><p> </p><p>Chigaya Eikichi looked up with raised brows, his expression morphing into a pleased grin when he noticed the raven-haired setter. "Oh! Kageyama, I'd say I'm surprised to see you here, but I'm honestly really not." He grinned. "It's been a while, huh? Is anyone else from Karasuno here?" He asked, a curious tone to his voice.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama hummed, nodding for a moment. "It has been a while, hasn't it? And no. It's just me this time. Sorry."  </p><p> </p><p>Chigaya vigorously shook his head with a broad smile, "No, no! Don't tell 'em, but I liked you the best." He snickered, glancing over Kageyama for a brief moment before slowly easing back into his stretches.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama couldn't help but flush a little, an unfamiliar heat spreading across his skin like wildfire. He certainly hadn't ever heard that one before. Usually, people were just automatically drawn towards the people like Hinata and Suga, and more so away from Kageyama due to his awkwardness and his blunt attitude. It was nice to hear that somebody preferred him for once.  </p><p> </p><p>"I like ya' the best, too!" Atsumu butted in with a slight huff, a flustered expression coating his features as he noticed the small group had gone almost silent, with even Sakusa looking over at him. (The germaphobe was mainly miffed that the loud exclamation had pierced his peaceful bubble.) </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's brows raised somewhat. "Oh. Well, thank you, both of you." He nodded finally, looking between both Atsumu and a more-so distracted Chigaya.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I hope you're not planning on stealing my roommate, are you?" Korai shot in after a brief silence had fallen over them. He practically draped himself over Kageyama's back, a teasing grin on his pale face.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu snorted, leaning forwards with a challenging gaze. "Ah? So, what if I were, huh? What'cha gonna do 'bout it, shortie?" He sneered, though the tone of his voice was entirely playful.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sighed. He was tired of this already. (He also wasn't surprised when the coach strode over to them to break apart Hoshiumi and Atsumu's little scuffle.)  </p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>Stretches went by quite quickly, and then they moved onto team games. Kageyama had been placed on a team with Atsumu, Hoshiumi, and Chigaya. They were set to play against Sakusa and Komori, and other various players who had been invited to the camp. Kageyama still hadn't learned everyone's names yet and was quite glad that he was on a team with people he recognized.  </p><p> </p><p>Coming to the training camp, Tobio had mainly assumed he'd just be honing and fine-tuning his skills as a genius setter, but the coaches there had asked him to be a spiker this time around. Obviously, it was okay; he definitely had the skills to; it was just a new thing for him.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu had been chosen to play as the setter for their team, and while Tobio was somewhat jealous, it was also wholly exhilarating to hit his sets. For once, he felt a little more at ease while playing, there was less pressure on him to do perfect sets, and he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. Spiking for Atsumu was just... easy.  </p><p> </p><p>He told the boy as much when they were asked to begin their stretching to cool down after matches, too.  </p><p> </p><p>"I liked hitting your sets; today, Atsumu," Kageyama admitted, glancing up towards the older boy as he hovered beside him.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu seemed to startle as if a part of him hadn't expected the raven-head to notice him there. "Oh yeah?" His brows raised somewhat, arms moving to cross over a strong, clothed chest.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nodded in confirmation, stretching his leg out to the side with a soft hiss. His muscles were aching considerably. He couldn't wait to soak in a warm, long bath. "It was nice. Your sets are really easy to hit."  </p><p> </p><p>"Right?" Atsumu grinned, obviously priding himself in his refined setting skills. He shrugged. "Anyone who can't hit m' tosses just... sucks."  </p><p> </p><p>"Eh?" Tobio's eyes widened somewhat, the tiny smile on his lips morphing into something larger as he let out a soft snicker.  </p><p> </p><p>When released from Kageyama's soft lips, the sound only seemed to fuel the blonde setter's confidence. He couldn't help but to stare down towards the laughing first year. It was a nice image, seeing the usually awkwardly stoic boy so carefree for once. Perhaps spiking did him something good.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio's smile dimmed slightly when he noticed the other's staring. "Is there something on my face?" He asked curiously, a thin line forming between his brows.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu quickly shook his head, "No! No, not at all. It's jus', seein' ya like this aftah the rumors I'd heard, an' aftah hearin' what happened between yerself an' Karasuno. Oh, an' that ginger." He mused, unaware of the harrowed expression that was rapidly forming on Kageyama's face. "Ya jus' seem a lot nicer than I would've imagined. A goody-two-shoes on an' off the court."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shot up as quickly as possible, his heart racing against his chest like a panicked hare.  </p><p> </p><p>Did everyone know about what had happened? Were these 'rumors' going around the camp now, too? Was he going to be kicked out? Sent back to Karasuno, where his old team was waiting to shout at him? Oh god, he had to leave. He had to go. Maybe his parents would be willing to move him somewhere else? Just to get away from all of this-  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Kageyama, yer panickin', bud." Atsumu frowned, hovering next to the raven-haired setter with a worried expression. He had absolutely no idea what he was meant to be doing, especially with a panicking first year on the verge of an anxiety attack.  </p><p> </p><p>"I need to go, excuse me," Tobio whispered in a rushed tone, almost tumbling over in his haste to leave the gym. A few people had already gone off to get their dinner or take a much-needed shower, but other boys were still milling about.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's eyes widened. Ah, so he probably shouldn't have mentioned what had happened with Karasuno then.  </p><p> </p><p>Komori's hand landed on his shoulder, Sakusa, Chigaya, and Korai huddled behind him. "We'll be waiting in the dining hall. I hope you'll bring Kageyama with you." There was the underlying threat of, <i> 'Fix whatever you've managed to do or else,' </i> in Komori's tone, and Atsumu just nodded.  </p><p> </p><p>"Right." He grinned, before jogging out of the doors that Kageyama had left through. </p><p> </p><p>Turns out, finding Tobio hadn't been as hard as Atsumu might have imagined. He bumped into the other setter almost immediately after leaving the sports gym.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Tobio?" He asked quietly, a little unsure of how to proceed but wanting to nonetheless. He really needed to smooth things out between them.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama swallowed the thick lump in his throat, doing his best not to let any unhappy emotions show before nodding. "Does- does everyone know about what happened?" He asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu frowned. "What do ya'- oh! Oh, no. No, not at all. I was jus'... I heard some stuff, alright? Nobody else knows anythin'; I don't think. Just me. I didn't mean ta' blurt it out like that before, I wasn't thinkin' properly is all." He sighed, rubbing his arms a little. "I'm sorry. I figure you don't wanna talk 'bout it or anythin'..."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was quiet for a moment, taking a deep breath. "It's fine. I just... it's still raw. They, they didn't even ask to hear my side of the story, you know?" He whispered out, unable to stop himself from rambling on when he got started.  </p><p> </p><p>"Nobody even bothered to ask if I was okay! I don't even know what I supposedly said to Hinata! It's so annoying! Oikawa and Kenma have blocked me; my teammates won't speak to me; my coach isn't even letting me play! Takeda-Sensei is the only one I have left from there..." He let out a frustrated groan, rubbing his face for a moment.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu frowned at that. It didn't sound very pleasant. He hadn't known it was that bad, or he would've- well, what could he have done? It wasn't like he even lived near Karasuno high school or had any connections to the volleyball players there. Atsumu wasn't good with his words, but he could help in other ways. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey... ya wanna come and get some dinner with me an' the other boys? Ya can always eat away your feelin's ‘n all." He grinned, the expression widening as Kageyama showed a small nod.  </p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Tobio whispered, feeling a lot more relieved than before. Atsumu hadn't exactly offered any words of wisdom, but just listening to Kageyama rant had been nice enough.  </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, then, kid." Atsumu grinned, practically dragging the raven-head off towards the dining hall.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio sighed a little. "Not a kid."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu, to Kageyama's great relief and slight surprise, didn't mention the whole, complicated situation with Karsauno (and some others), again. He didn't bring it up at dinner, or the next day during training, or even when he'd been left alone with Tobio as they walked back to their rooms. It was... surprisingly pleasant and gave Kageyama the chance to have a complete break from everything that was going on in his life.  </p><p> </p><p>It was particularly nice to be able to talk about the things he enjoyed and found comfort in, without judgmental stares from teammates or harsh glares from other peers. </p><p> </p><p>Obviously, despite this, he knew that the whole ordeal wasn't too bad, and Tobio probably shouldn't treat it as such. After all, his teammates back in Karasuno couldn't possibly ignore him forever, could they? Suga had at least tried to talk to him before he'd inevitably left, and he was confident that Hinata would come forwards with the truth eventually.  </p><p> </p><p>Though, Tobio didn't even know what the truth was at this point. He still had no idea what the ginger had told everyone. Perhaps he'd mentioned something to one of his friends, and from there, it had gotten spread? It was like an elaborate game of Telephone, and somewhere in between, Hinata's words had gotten twisted and mixed up into something that wasn't even remotely correct or knowledgeable.  </p><p> </p><p>That's what Kageyama wanted to believe, at least. He truly didn't think that Shoyo would do all of this just to spite him, just to ruin Tobio's relationship with pretty much everyone around them. Hinata wasn't a bad person in the slightest, no matter what his actions might be at times.  </p><p> </p><p>When dating Hinata, Kageyama had honestly had an incredible time. It was pretty much just like being best friends with the shorter boy, only with more added touching and cuddles at night. It was similar to their friendship in the way that it was... comfortable, in a way. Not once had Tobio felt as if things were turning sour, and he wanted an out immediately.  </p><p> </p><p>It was just; he couldn't see them staying together forever. He couldn't imagine them married, with matching rings and sharing cups and cutlery. As roommates, maybe, but not as anything even remotely romantic. That's precisely what he'd told Hinata too when he began to feel that way.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"I don't think we're a compatible couple anymore," Kageyama admitted, glancing from his almost empty milk box over to Hinata's frozen, quivering form. He seemed to be in shock, the raven-head noted with a little frown and downturned lips. Was Hinata okay?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>He swallowed a little. "Ah, I think we'd be better as just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Tobio continued after a moment of Hinata's constant staring. He couldn't tell if he was doing it right or not, this whole 'breaking up' process.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama had practiced more than a few times in his mirror (not that he'd ever admitted it) about how he imagined the whole situation going, and not once had he expected Shoyo to stare in pure shock. If he was honest, Tobio had expected the older boy to accept it with a nod and a familiar grin. Not to seem so... heartbroken.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Was he doing this wrong?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"I don't like you anymore." He continued, trying to sound assertive but failing miserably. If anything, he sounded more nervous and shyer than he originally had. "I'm sorry?" Unfortunately, he offered the response more like a question. Kageyama squeezed the carton in his fist.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Tobio glanced down for a moment, and when he looked back up, Hinata was gone.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was sure that's all that had gone down. Of course, his memory wasn't the best... but what else could he have possibly said?  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama truly couldn't understand where he'd messed up. Had he been too blunt? Not blunt enough? He knew that he could be a little socially-inept at times and maybe a little harsh (as he'd been told multiple times), but Tobio had genuinely thought that he'd gone about the whole thing in the right way. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he should have bought tissues and ice cream for Shoyo, maybe even a teddy bear? Those were typical 'break-up' necessities, weren't they?  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was jolted from his thoughts as a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. "Tobio-Kun," Atsumu grinned, his gaze as playful as ever. "Ya've been stood here for a while, hm, somethin on yer mind?" He asked, the playfulness drifting into something more curious.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shook his head. "No. I'm fine; thank you."  </p><p> </p><p>While something <i> was </i> on his mind, he didn't really feel like ending the camp on such a sour note, especially after such a good time there. Plus, he was pretty sure that Atsumu had better things to do than stand around and listen to Kageyama rant about his feelings again. (They'd already gone through that once, and the raven-head seriously didn't want a repeat.)  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nodded, drawing his hand back from Kageyama's shoulder, and he pressed it upwards in a wave. "Well, I'll see ya again at the Spring Tournament, right? Oh! An' ya wrote down my email, didn't ya? Don't be afraid ta' send me a message! I'll be eagerly waiting for whatever ya have to say." He grinned, shooting a wink towards his fellow setter.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nodded a little. "Sure." He agreed readily, watching as Atsumu grinned one final time before disappearing out of the sliding doors.  </p><p> </p><p>(A part of Tobio was confident that he'd see the other before the time of the Spring Tournament rolled around.) </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh! You have mine too, don't you, Kageyama?" Korai asked curiously, moving past the raven-head's prone form as he carried on after Atsumu. "Message me too, 'kay!?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama, once again, pushed down how much Hoshiumi reminded him of Hinata and Noya. "I do, and yes, I will, Hoshiumi-san." He agreed easily, ducking his head in a polite nod. He'd never get tired of the friendliness that the shorter boy hid behind walls of competitive hostility.  </p><p> </p><p>"Us too!" Komori's voice came through next. A part of Kageyama wondered why they couldn't have all just told him this at the same time, instead of alternating instances, but whatever, he supposed.  </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, glancing between Komori and Sakusa, the latter looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but there right then. "Sure."  </p><p> </p><p>Komori seemed satisfied enough with the response, as blunt and to-the-point as it was. "Great! Oh, we should all meet up and have lunch sometime, that would be fun! Right Sakusa?" He grinned, focusing more so on his cousin as he bounced next to him.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama noted that Sakusa only appeared to <i> speed up </i> at the suggestion of having to see everyone again outside of a training camp. That didn't really surprise him, though, and instead, the setter found himself smiling a little.  </p><p> </p><p>He followed after the two cousins, his steps breezy and his body feeling a lot lighter than it had in days- months, even.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio paused. Ah, where was the-?  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Wanna walk to the train station together?"</p>
<hr/><p>Kageyama stepped off the train with a small, relieved sigh. While he was a pretty confident person and wasn't exactly scared of traveling by himself, it was still a little nerve-wracking getting public transport alone, especially when he was so far away from his home and people he knew.  </p><p> </p><p>At least he was off now, though. He couldn't wait to get back home, despite knowing that a cold, empty home would only be there to greet him. Hm. Maybe he could warm himself a glass of milk? That sounded pretty appealing, and it would be a decent way to end his day, too.  </p><p> </p><p>Oh! He wondered if things had mellowed out with Karasuno yet. Should he try calling one of his teammates?  </p><p> </p><p>Just as Tobio was about to bring his phone from his pocket, his voice was being shouted throughout the rather desolate station.  </p><p> </p><p>His head shot up, brows furrowed, and gaze filled with bouts of curiosity and confusion, the emotion only heightening when he realized just who had called his name.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> “Iwaizumi-san?” </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i> “Iwaizumi-san?” </i>  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was more than confused; the emotion rather evident on his pale, sharp face. Why was Hajime here? It was pretty late at night, and Tobio would have assumed that his old senpai would much prefer being at home in bed rather than standing around in an almost empty train station. Ah- why was Iwaizumi even at the train station anyway?  </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was going somewhere? That would make sense, right? (It would make more sense than Hajime just liking train stations enough to stand around in them.) But wasn't it quite late? Oh, Kageyama hoped that the older boy would be safe if he were staying out so late.  </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama." Iwaizumi let out in a breath, his chest heaving slightly as he paused in front of the younger boy.  </p><p> </p><p>It was pretty apparent that he'd been jogging, or maybe even running. His face was all flushed and red, slightly shining from a sheet of sticky sweat. His t-shirt was stuck to him in places, but Kageyama tried not to pay attention to it in favor of averting his gaze to the other boy's own eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>"Did you have a train to catch, Iwaizumi-san?"  </p><p> </p><p>There was a slight frown on Kageyama's face, his hands moving to clutch a little tighter onto his backpack straps. He hoped that Hajime was only there to get on a train and not to shout at him. Had he perhaps heard about the situation? He must have, right?  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi showed a weak smile, pushing his dark, spiky hair back before straightening up. His breath had mainly returned to him, and he felt a lot more confident about being able to hold a conversation with the younger.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, no. I was actually here to..." He trailed off for a moment, chewing on his lower lip before seemingly deciding on something. "To walk you home! I heard you'd be coming back from the training camp quite late, and I wanted to make sure you were safe."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's arched brows raised somewhat at that, a curious expression flashing over sculpted features before he nodded. That was pretty nice of the older boy, and there didn't seem to be any ill intent in his words. Plus, this was Iwaizumi of all people; he certainly wasn't one to start shouting and arguing with people over a shitty situation.  </p><p> </p><p>"That's nice of you, Iwaizumi-san, but... how did you know when I was getting home? I didn't tell anyone other than..."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had only messaged Atsumu and Hoshiumi about his timings when they'd asked, so where had Hajime heard it from? That certainly didn't make much sense, right? </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi appeared to balk at the question, "Ah, well, you see..."  </p><p> </p><p>An unimpressed expression had taken over Tobio's face as he observed the other boy. "I see?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Well-"  </p><p> </p><p>A soft gasp, and then; <i> "Iwaizumi-san, are you stalking me?" </i>  </p><p> </p><p>This time, it was Hajime's turn for his brows to shoot up, a somewhat affronted look on him as he shook his head vigorously. Well, that was definitely not the question he'd imagined Kageyama would ask him. "No! No, no, of course not! I just..."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio hummed, his arms crossing over his chest. "Just what?"  </p><p> </p><p>"It's complicated, alright, Tobio. How about we start walking and you tell me about your training camp?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama seemed to think on it for a moment, his eyes narrowed a little, and his lips were downturned into a pout. He still found the other boy a little suspicious but also highly doubted that Hajime would do anything to hurt him even remotely.  </p><p> </p><p>"Fine."</p>
<hr/><p>"-And then I was on a team with Hoshiumi, and wow can he jump high. He can jump even higher than <i>Hinata!</i>"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama and Iwaizumi had been walking together for a good 15 minutes, side by side with their arms occasionally brushing. It was nice, calm in a way, and surprisingly less awkward than they'd both expected it to be, which had been a huge relief for the two boys.  </p><p> </p><p>During that 15 minutes, Tobio had been rambling about his time at the training camp for a good chunk of it (not that Iwaizumi minded, though.)  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama paused at the mention of his ex-boyfriend's name, his excitement halting and slowly dwindling into an aching regret and sorrow. He truly did miss Shoyo; he missed everything about the other boy, just not in the way that Hinata had wanted.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama missed their races to the gym; he missed their playful arguments, and their time spent training together. He missed eating meat buns with Shoyo in the park and hanging out with the carrot-top and his little sister, Natsu.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't fair that Tobio had been completely isolated from them... right?  </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, are you alright?"  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi's voice interrupted Tobio's spiraling thought process, and the younger boy nodded quickly. "Ah, yes, I'm fine... just... thinking, that's all. I'm sorry, Iwaizumi-san."  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime waved him off with a friendly smile. "No problem, I was just worried, is all. You went quiet so suddenly."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nodded. He'd love to explain his thoughts to Hajime, and it wasn't like he felt he <i> couldn't </i> or anything because he knew that Iwaizumi was very trustworthy. It was just... he didn't want to ruin the calming moment by his sorrowed rambling. That wouldn't make for a fun end to the day, would it?  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah- here we are." Tobio glanced up when they'd entered his street, his dark gaze narrowing in on a familiar house.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama, as he'd thought before, wasn't too excited about the idea of returning alone to a cold, cold home. He really wished his parents were still there, or perhaps even his sister. He'd gotten used to the emptiness after so many years of it, but that didn't mean the harsh sting was any less biting on his skin. Oh well, he supposed.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio turned over towards Iwaizumi, a part of him having expected the other boy to have left already.  </p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to go home now? It's getting pretty late... I could call you a taxi if you'd like?"  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi jumped a little as if he hadn't expected Kageyama to talk to him directly. "No, no, that's fine thank you, Kageyama. I was actually wondering, would it be alright if I came inside for a little bit?"  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime continued at Tobio's rather bemused expression, a calloused hand shifting up to rub at the back of his neck. "I just think there are some important things we need to talk about, if that's okay?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio felt his heart stop at that very moment, his eyes going wide, resembling such as saucers. Ah. So, Iwaizumi had heard about what happened then, that was just great, wasn't it? Kageyama was unmistakably done for. He just hoped that his old senpai didn't shout at him too much. (He honestly hadn't meant to hurt anybody.)  </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Kageyama nodded finally, taking a deep breath and beginning to lead the spiky-haired teen into his home.  </p><p> </p><p>'Hopefully, this would go well,' they both thought, unaware of the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After meandering throughout Kageyama's quiet house, working through an awkward conversation as Tobio made them both a mug of hot cocoa and shuffling up a flight of stairs, they'd finally ended up in the younger boy's room.  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi gently settled down on the edge of Kageyama's bed, while the raven-head chose to sit at a clean desk. A soft volleyball plush was clutched between the setter's hands, and he was squeezing it seemingly periodically.  </p><p> </p><p>"Nice plush you've got there, Kageyama."  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime's calm voice broke through the heavy silence after just a few minutes, his unwavering gaze hovering over the toy that the younger had been gently gripping. It seemed pretty worn down and used; perhaps there was some story behind it?  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama glanced up from the ground in time to meet Iwaizumi's rising one. "Oh. Thank you. It was... my mother gave it to me."  </p><p> </p><p>A neutral sort of sadness seemed to encompass Tobio's tone of voice, coating his softly-spoken words in a layer of regret and a slight hint of anger before they dribbled from his plump lips.  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi nodded. That made sense. He honestly hadn't expected Kageyama to be so attached to an old toy like that, but he supposed that it also sorts of made sense. Tobio wasn't the one to let things go to waste and had always treasured what he'd been given (at least that was how he was like back in middle school. Iwaizumi was ashamed to admit he hadn't really kept up with the younger boy as he went to high school.)  </p><p> </p><p>"Where is your mother then? Working late?"  </p><p> </p><p>The words blurted from Hajime's lips as soon as he drifted back from his thoughts. He hadn't meant to let them slip, darn his curiosity. It was just that the whole home seemed so... empty. There were no family photos, no other shoes in the doorway, or clothes strewn around. It seemed so lacking.  </p><p> </p><p>Plus, wouldn't Kageyama's parents be home by now? Surely, they both couldn't be working so late tonight. It <i> was </i> a weekend after all.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama only appeared to deflate further at the question, and Hajime immediately wanted to take back what he'd asked. If only he could change the future. He'd probably alter a lot of things if it were indeed possible.  </p><p> </p><p>"Working late." Tobio agreed after a moment and looked up to Iwaizumi. "Why are you here, Iwaizumi-san? You said you wanted to talk, right? Did you have a question about volleyball?"  </p><p> </p><p>If that were the case, then Kageyama would have assumed that Hajime would want to speak on a different day, preferably earlier than it was now. It was a little farfetched to be questioning Tobio on volleyball this late into the day. Though, maybe Iwaizumi had grown more daring and reckless as he aged.  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime cleared his throat and then shook his head. "No, no. I was hoping to talk about you... and your team. If that's okay?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama froze, knuckles turning a harsh shade of white as he gripped the toy. "What about my team and me?"  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi stared for a moment before giving a little sigh. "I think you know what I'm talking about."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama vehemently shook his head, pearly whites sinking into a plush bottom lip. He didn't want to talk about his team. He didn't want to talk about what had happened, especially not to Iwaizumi of all people. Hajime would hate him. Hell, he probably already did.  </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Tobio whispered, averting his gaze.  </p><p> </p><p>Another sigh bubbled past the elder's lips, his brows scrunching together into the perfect frown. "Kageyama." His voice was soft, kind, something that Hajime wasn't too often. "I'm not here to shout at you, you know?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio swallowed. "You'll hate me."  </p><p> </p><p>There was a slight vulnerability to Kageyama's tone that had Hajime reeling. He'd known Tobio as a variety of things, ranging from angry to the sweetest little boy on the planet, but never vulnerable. For as long as he'd known him, the raven-head had always kept his inner walls up.  </p><p> </p><p>"I could never hate you, Kageyama, believe me on that. You could commit murder, and I still don't think I could hate you. So, <i> please.</i> I just want to know more about the situation. I want to hear your side of the story."  </p><p> </p><p><i> "I just want to hear your side of the story. “ </i>  </p><p> </p><p>A part of Kageyama was in disbelief. For once, since this whole mess had begun, somebody was willing to listen to him? To hear him out? And... God, perhaps Iwaizumi-san, could even help him out and at least try to smooth the tension between Tobio and the rest of Karasuno. Could Kageyama finally get his friends back?  </p><p> </p><p>"You pinky promise you won't hate me?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama held out a slender pinky finger, a pink flush to his high cheekbones, and his voice was softer than Iwaizumi had ever heard it.  </p><p> </p><p>Fondness filled the older boy, and he nodded. "I pinky promise." He agreed, dismissing how childish the whole act may seem as he linked little fingers with the raven-head. "Now tell me, Kageyama, I'm here to listen."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio hummed, shifting on his seat, and he slowly drew his knees to his chest.  </p><p> </p><p>"I think I hurt Hinata in a way that isn't forgivable. Or, at least that's what everyone's saying. I don't remember that much about our break up, but apparently I said some stuff that might have hrut him more than I intended." A pause, and then, "Uhm, Hinata and I broke up at the start of November, I think. A bit before the Youth Training Camp. Ah, I guess, I guess I just didn't see him like that anymore? I don't know if I ever truly had seen him in a more... romantic way. I mean, he's my friend. I'm not afraid to admit that, but I don't think," A swallow, and then, "I don't think I could ever view him in a way more than that."  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, listening with rapt attention. He wasn't about to interrupt, not while Kageyama seemed so focused.  </p><p> </p><p>"It was nice at that start of our 'relationship', obviously, but it wasn't that much different from how we'd acted before."  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Crappyama! Come and hold my hand-" Hinata had grinned, thrusting his hand out towards the taller boy.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The two were walking home from school together, Hinata having earlier ditched his bike for the time being, as they were going over to Kageyama's house instead of splitting up like usual.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama had given a little hum, a passively neutral expression painted onto his face as he had gripped onto Hinata's hand, their cold, frost-numbed fingers linking.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>There was no shared warmth between them; no butterflies fluttering around in Tobio's stomach. Everything just felt the same. Everything felt... normal. But Kageyama, despite that, had agreed with Shoyo when the ginger had exclaimed how sweet it was.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>"I just didn't feel anything to him, not in a way that would warrant a relationship like Hinata asked for. We were just friends in my eyes, and that's all we'd ever been, even while being in a relationship. Not once had I felt any different from usual, and at the start, that had been fine, but I gradually began to wonder if this was what a relationship was meant to be."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama swallowed, his cheek pressing against bony knees as he continued to speak, seemingly more lost in past memories than talking to Iwaizumi.  </p><p> </p><p>"It was nice, of course, having somebody you could always rely on and talk to. But I didn't know how to tell Hinata that I just wanted to be friends. I mean- I tried! I tried to bring it up, but he was so happy..."  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Hey, Hinata? I think we should, ah, talk."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama had been shuffling nervously on his feet, his gaze drifting between Hinata's face and the ground as his ginger boyfriend approached. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hinata had bounded over with more excitement than the raven-head had ever seen. "Sure! About what, Kageyama? Oh! Before you start! Did you want to see a movie this weekend? There's a really cool one about superheroes coming out!"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama couldn't take away the boy's happiness so suddenly, could he? No. It would be horrible, Tobio had decided, and instead just nodded along with what Shoyo was babbling on about.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The ginger had smiled even wider; evident happiness spread over his pale face. "Was there something you wanted to say before, Kags?"  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tobio had just shaken his head.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama gave his plush a small squeeze, seemingly a lot calmer than he had been before.  </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to hurt him." He admitted, a tired, tired gaze dragging over to Iwaizumi's concentrated form. Tobio locked eyes with the elder. "I just wanted him to be happy, and, and if living a lie made him happy, then why should I stop? Why should I ruin his happiness? Why me?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama looked away then. "But it was getting so hard to pretend."  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hinata had pulled Kageyama a little more towards him, gently tugging at the dark-haired setter until they were almost at eye level. Apparent confusion was painted over Tobio's face, but the ginger paid it no mind.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"I really love you, Kageyama." Hinata had admitted, gaze soft as he pressed his lips against Tobio's own.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama had honestly felt frozen.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>No sparks were blistering between them; the world hadn't suddenly stopped turning on its axis. The other people around them hadn't frozen in time, and Tobio honestly felt the same as always. Hinata's lips against his own just felt... wrong.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama hadn't pulled away, though. He just stood there and waited till it was over.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>"I knew it was wrong, to lead him on like I was, but I couldn't help it. I was in too deep, y' know?"  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi didn't know. He'd not once been in a situation like Kageyama had, but he nodded anyway. He was there to offer support and hear the other out, not expose their differences and debate on a particular topic. That wasn't what he wanted to do.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio gave a shaky smile, dark eyes filling with unshed tears. "I miss him so much, Iwaizumi-san. I know I hurt him, and I know I shouldn't have pretended for so long, but I was so scared of ruining everything in such a cruel way. I'm not... great... with words, to say the least, and trying to- to explain how I was feeling to somebody as expressive as Hinata seemed like something impossible."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama only seemed to curl even further inwards as he spoke, and Iwaizumi felt the strong urge to get up and hug him. He stayed back, however, not wanting to overwhelm the raven-head too much.  </p><p> </p><p>"And now- now Hinata won't even speak to me! I don't- I know I was blunt, and harsh, and horrible, but I thought..." Tobio gave a sniffle, the volleyball plush falling from his hands as he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. "I thought he'd understand."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had dissolved into full-blown sobs, shoulders shaking and fat, and salty droplets were rolling down flushed cheeks.  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi couldn't just sit there any longer, the deeply hidden maternal instincts inside of him coming through full force as he practically lunged towards Tobio, drawing him into a tight, tight hug.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Kageyama." He breathed out, gently rubbing at the younger boy's back in slow circles. "You're okay. Just breathe, alright? Take a few deep breaths... in and out. In and out." He whispered, desperately trying to calm Kageyama down.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio sniffled, his head pressed into Iwaizumi's muscular chest. "I don't know what to do." He hiccupped, slender fingers desperately gripping into Hajime's t-shirt.  </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what to do, Iwaizumi-san, nobody is talking to me, my team won't even let me show up to practice anymore and-" </p><p> </p><p>Hajime's eyes widened considerably at that. Oh, he hadn't known that. He hadn't known that at all.  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi had heard about Karasuno ignoring Kageyama; he'd heard about certain players blocking the setter; he'd physically seen the things they'd said about him in various group chats that Tobio had been excluded from. But, he hadn't known that the raven-head couldn't even show up to practice.  </p><p> </p><p>It seemed that everything was going to shit for Kageyama, and nobody was doing anything to help him. Of course not.  </p><p> </p><p>It was fine though, because Iwaizumi wasn't afraid of making a change. He was going to talk to Karasuno (and probably send a message or two to those damn group chats) and sort this whole thing out.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Tobio. Don't worry, alright? I'm going to sort this out. <i> We’re </i> going to sort this out. We'll go to Karasuno tomorrow, and I think I'll be having some strong words with your team." Iwaizumi was doing his best to keep the anger and frustration out of his tone, but it was incredibly hard. He was just so furious. How could they treat Kageyama like this? </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama seemed to jerk back at that, watery eyes widening somewhat. "What?"  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime showed a smile and nodded, his fingers almost subconsciously gliding up to drift through Kageyama's raven locks.  </p><p> </p><p>"You're going to finish your mug of cocoa, get some sleep, and then tomorrow morning, I'm going to come back here, and then we're going to walk to Karasuno together, alright? We are going to sort this."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio swallowed, his grip on Iwaizumi's shirt only seeming to tighten. "But... don't you have class? And practice?"  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime smiled, shrugging somewhat. What was missing one day if it meant helping out Kageyama in such a significant way? "It doesn't matter. I don't mind, alright?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was quiet for a moment before nodding, readily agreeing with what Iwaizumi was telling him. He didn't want to be a bother, but a little help in this situation would be handy. Plus, Kageyama had a bunch of questions for the older boy when they saw each other again. Like, how did he find out when Kageyama got back from his camp? Had he been talking to somebody? Why was he even helping him? What had people been saying about Tobio?  </p><p> </p><p>And most importantly, did he know what Hinata had told everyone about the situation?  </p><p> </p><p>The two stayed in that position for a good while, Kageyama practically sandwiched against the other boy as the minutes ticked on. It was the first comforting touches that Tobio had felt in a while, and he couldn't help but want to stay there forever. A part of him could fall asleep against the elder, if he was honest.</p><p>Iwaizumi felt the same, in some ways, but knew he had to go. He hummed after another beat or two, utterly unaware of Kageyama's internal struggles. His hands drifted from Kageyama's hair and shoulder and retreated to his sides. Hajime took a step back, his gaze gliding over Kageyama's prone form before settling on his blotchy face once more. He didn't want to leave him, but he really did need to be getting back home. Plus, Kageyama did have his number if he truly did need help.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Kageyama, you just sit down now." Hajime urged the younger to recline back in his seat. "I can walk myself out, so you stay here and relax a little, yeah? Stay safe for me please. I'll see you tomorrow, kid."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio simply watched as Iwaizumi walked out of his room, listened to his footsteps going down the stairs, and then the sound of the door closing. A slight breath left him, and he leaned back in his chair. Tomorrow was going to be eventful (might be eventful); he could feel it in his bones (or was that the anxiety thrumming throughout him?).  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wasn't sure that he was ready for what was about to unfold (would anything unfold? Or was Kageyama just breaking down completely?).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Iwa-chan~, don't you think rushing over to Karasuno with Kageyama in tow is just going to do more bad than actual good?"  </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was lounging over Hajime's bed; his long, toned body stretched out impossibly. It might have been endearing to his numerous fangirls, but Iwaizumi just found him to be a huge and complete hassle, and in all honesty, he sorts of wanted his bed back.  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi knew that he had actually been the one to ask Tooru to come round to his house, mainly so he could rant about the whole situation involving their old kohai and his new teammates. Still, Oikawa was acting way more dismissive than he'd expected.  </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"  </p><p> </p><p>A slight frown had formed on Hajime's stern face, his muscular arms crossing over an equally as muscular chest. Was Tooru about to say something intelligent for once? Or was this just going to be another dig at Kageyama? Or maybe both?  </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa straightened slightly, fixing Iwaizumi with a flat expression. "After everything that has happened between Tobio-chan and his annoying little teammates, why do you think making him face them all at once is the right idea?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tooru waited for a few moments after speaking, desperately hoping that his words would sink into the other boy. It appeared they hadn't, however, as Hajime only continued to stare with a somewhat dumbfounded look. Ah, Oikawa really did love the guy, but gosh, could he be a complete brick wall when he wanted to be.  </p><p> </p><p>"They all hate Tobio... Tobio is terrified of them at the moment... c'mon, Iwa-chan! You're throwing him to the sharks here!"  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime blinked somewhat, barely registering Oikawa's words through his furious haze before it hit him full force.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh."  </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes, flopping back rather ungracefully on the bed. "Yes, <i>oh.</i>”  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi's gaze turned from the wall (where he'd been blankly staring), and then down to Oikawa. The confusion was evident within Hajime's face. "Why do you even care?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tooru glanced up at that, turning off his phone that he'd quickly switched to. "Huh?"  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged. "I mean, you always hated Kageyama in middle school, and you've envied him for his talent since forever, so why the change of heart now? Didn't you literally block the kid? Weren't you the one to spread the rumors around?"  </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa blinked, his hand slamming over his chest as his jaw fell open. "Iwa! I did not!" He paused, and then, "Well- I didn't do all of that! I've actually had Tobio-chan blocked since middle school, not just after his fallout. And yes, I was the one who... maybe... told a few people what Hinata had or hadn't been saying, but I didn't think it would get this bad! I promise!"  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi just glared. "You're so shitty! Shittykawa!" He groaned, rubbing his face as he shoved off Tooru's spread legs and took a seat on the edge of his own bed.  </p><p> </p><p>"God. What am I going to do, Tooru?"</p>
<hr/><p>Kageyama hadn't meant to sleep through his alarm. He hadn't meant to sleep through his second one, either, but here he was, waking up a good hour past his usual time with stiff joints and a rather uncomfortable crick in his neck.  </p><p> </p><p>While it was nice to relax his muscles after such a strenuous time at the Youth Training Camp, he didn't really like straying from his strict morning routine and preferred to be able to wake up at a set time, instead of just... whenever. Plus, wasn't he supposed to be meeting somebody this morning?  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sat up in bed with a slight frown, his brows pinched together, and pink lips downturned considerably. Who-  </p><p> </p><p><i> Iwaizumi </i>  </p><p> </p><p>The raven head jolted from his slumped position, scrambling over to his desk to grab at his phone. He'd left it charging last night after he'd finally managed to fall asleep with the countless anxieties plaguing his frazzled mind. God, he really hoped that the older boy hadn't been waiting for too long and hadn't blown up his phone. Would Hajime still go to Karasuno? Or would he just leave it?  </p><p> </p><p>As Tobio unlocked the device, his dark gaze narrowed in on just a single message.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't from Iwaizumi; that was what he'd first noticed. (The older boy had actually admitted to being the one messaging Tobio during the training camp, so now Kageyama would most likely recognize his number.) No, it was an unknown sender, a phone number that the setter hadn't seen in, well, years.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Yoo-hoo, Tobio-Chan~! Iwaizumi has decided to go to Karasuno without you, just in case you were wondering! Sleep well! (&gt;‿◠)✌"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stared. And stared. And stared. He felt frozen as if his feet were suddenly stuck to the ground with no way of becoming unstuck. Iwaizumi had done <i> what? </i></p>
<hr/><p>So, maybe Hajime wasn't thinking entirely rationally as he made his way to Karasuno's sports gym. Perhaps he wasn't in the right state of mind to be doing something like this but sue him. He'd thought about what Oikawa had said to him, and for once, the somewhat narcissistic brunette had come out with something remotely intelligent.  </p><p> </p><p>Of course, it wouldn't do Kageyama any good to have him face off with his team in such a way, especially with Iwaizumi and his mountains of anger there too. Nobody would be comfortable, and that wasn't something that Hajime particularly wanted.  </p><p> </p><p>So, because of that, here he was, calloused hands shoved into his pockets and a scowl dark enough to rival Satan's as he shoved the door to the gym open, gaze as furious as ever.  </p><p> </p><p>Daichi was the first to look up, eyes widening in evident confusion as a seething, spiky-haired wing spiker from Aoba Johsai stormed in on their practice. There was an unmistakable, blazing aura around the taller boy that had even Coach Ukai reeling backward somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you." Iwaizumi scoffed, his head shaking as he stared at the shocked members around him. "How fucking dare you shun a fellow volleyball player like you have. Are you all insane? Seriously, clinically insane? What could possibly be wrong with you to do something like that?"  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime just shot a heavy glare at the captain as he tried to interrupt. Now that he'd started his furious ranting, it was as if he couldn't stop.</p><p> </p><p>"I get following rumors; I get accidentally believing something that isn't true, but to completely kick Kageyama from the team, to bar him from practice, you don't even speak to him! How can you morally go along with that? It doesn't make sense! It's sick and twisted, and I'd love for one of you to explain it because I'm clearly missing something."  </p><p> </p><p>A large hand shoved through dark hair as Iwaizumi paced. He just couldn't believe it; he couldn't believe nobody was even trying to defend their actions. It was a good thing that Kageyama wasn't here because Hajime was sure that he'd be devastated. </p><p> </p><p>"You were meant to be his friends. You were meant to be there for him through thick and thin like everyone else is for their teams. I can assure you now that you wouldn't see Nekoma shunning one of their players, of Aoba Johsai, or, hell, even Shiratorizawa wouldn't do that, and we all know they're pretty hard-headed. So, what made you think it was okay to do that?"  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi swallowed. "I've seen what you, and others, have been saying in the group chats. Do you not feel any guilt? Do you not feel any guilt from letting people talk about Kageyama in such a way? Because the stuff in there is... it's terrible. It's horrible! And you <i> all </i> just went along with it. Seriously? Fucking seriously?"  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime shook his head, turning his dark, thunderous gaze onto Hinata, and he took a threatening step towards him. The ginger looked shocked, terrified, and regretful, all at once.  </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't heard directly what you've been spreading around the teams, to all your little 'defenders,' but you need to put a stop to it. Immediately. It's absolutely disgusting that you let this go on for so long. You were meant to love Kageyama, weren't you? He might've felt differently, but it was clear how you felt. So why would you do this, huh!? Who in their right mind wants an act of revenge this badly?"  </p><p> </p><p>Hinata was shaking under the older boy's seething form, glancing between his teammates, and then back to Iwaizumi's cloudy expression. "I just- I-"  </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, interrupting with a snarky tone, before the shorter boy before he could speak on any further. "Well, maybe if our resident 'King' hadn't physically hit Hinata during their relationship, then we wouldn't have acted as we have." His sharp, calculating gaze turned over to Shoyo, who was still frozen.  </p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you say he was obsessed with you? Wouldn't let you talk to Kenma or hang out with other people? Didn't you say he was manipulating you?"  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi physically felt frozen and sick to his stomach all at once. He felt as if the world had stopped turning, and time had completely halted. <i> What?</i>  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wasn't like that. Kageyama was a clueless milk-lover with a one-track mind only focused on volleyball. He certainly didn't have it in him to control Hinata in such a sickening way, and then to manipulate him as well? It was utterly ridiculous and didn't make sense at all, especially after the conversation that Hajime had previously had with Tobio.  </p><p> </p><p>Hinata jolted up at that, sending Tsukishima a worried look, and he shook his head. "No! No- that's not! I didn’t say <i> that, </i> it just got- it got twisted! I didn't say he hit me! Kageyama would never hurt me!"  </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi decided to butt in at that point, his face painted with pure confusion. "But that's what I heard as well? That's what Tsukki told me-"  </p><p> </p><p>Kei's eyes widened at his best friend's words, "Shut up, Yamaguchi! Don't involve me in this. I was just going off of what Kuroo had gotten off of Kenma. It's not like I actually spoke to the tangerine or the King for that matter." He scowled.  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi's head was reeling. There were so many things going on at once, and he didn't even know where to begin, though starting with Hinata would probably be the best point.  </p><p> </p><p>"Did you lie about that? Did you lie about Kageyama to make him seem like a bad person? What the fuck is wrong with you!? You know better than a lot of people here that Kageyama wouldn't do anything like that! Just because the two of you broke up, you thought it would be okay to do that; it disgusts me."  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime swiveled up to look towards the other members of Karasuno, ignoring Hinata's hurt wince. "And you people, seriously? In all of the time that you've known Kageyama, does it seriously seem like something he'd do? God, the kid, takes 10 minutes trying to pick out which milk flavor he wants to get! What the fuck?"  </p><p> </p><p>It just didn't make sense, at least in Iwaizumi's eyes. Why did they put Hinata's word before anything else? Why did nobody even try to look for Kageyama's side of the story?  </p><p> </p><p>Well, at least they had the decency to look ashamed (mixed in with a huge, towering amount of regret and confusion.) Daichi was looking over to a shaking Hinata, as were a few of the others.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata? What- but, you told us that Kageyama <i> had </i> done that stuff? That's what you said, wasn't it?" Sugawara questioned gently, glancing over to Iwaizumi before focusing on the ginger middle blocker, who seemed to be on a completely different plane of existence at this point.  </p><p> </p><p>Suga swallowed, taking a step towards him. If they'd all acted as they had to Kageyama, going off only a few of Hinata's words when it wasn't even the truth, then... "Hinata, please-" He stressed desperately. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<i> “Iwaizumi-san? Iwaizumi-san!?” </i>  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's voice instead of Shoyo's trembling one. Oh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama had practically sprinted out of his home the minute he'd figured out what Iwaizumi was going to do. He honestly hadn't believed it at first, when he'd initially read it from Oikawa's message. Surely, Iwaizumi wouldn't go over to Karasuno by himself, right? He wouldn't confront them just like that, right?  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio had desperately tried convincing himself that what he was thinking was the truth, that Hajime wouldn't do it, and Oikawa was just trying to get under his skin once more. (It certainly wouldn't be something new for the older setter.)  </p><p> </p><p>But a part of Kageyama had a hunch, a tiny, whispering hunch that just maybe Iwaizumi really was at Karasuno as the raven sat there dazed, and Tobio honestly couldn't let the idea of it go. No matter how hard he tried. So, he'd pulled on a pair of shorts, shoved his sock-clad feet into a pair of trainers, and set off out of the door.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had never been more grateful that he lived relatively close to his high school.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Iwaizumi-San!"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was sweating, heaving, and gasping all at once as he barreled through the doors of the gym, barely being able to catch himself from nearly leaping into the man in question's sturdy chest.  </p><p> </p><p>Ah, so he'd been correct then. Hajime really had gone to Karasuno without him. But... that didn't mean he'd already spoken to them, right? He might not have grilled them, or whatever the spiky-haired teen had been planning on doing. Perhaps Kageyama had gotten there in time? Maybe he could put a stop to this before anything even had the slim chance to transpire?  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi's large, calloused hands gently wrapped around the setter's forearms as he helped steady him, pulling the boy from his spiraling thoughts. The thunderous look that was apparent on Iwaizumi's stern face as he did so sent Kageyama's heart plummeting right down to his stomach.  </p><p> </p><p>"Iwaizumi-san," Tobio repeated finally, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he tried to process.  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime swallowed, refusing to look back at the shocked Karasuno team, at least for the time being. "I've got you, Kageyama. There we are."  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi was doing his best to keep the venomous fury from his tone, not wanting Tobio to assume it was directed at him because it most certainly was not. Hajime didn't think he'd ever felt this angry before in his life (well, if you excluded all of the times he'd had to scold Oikawa about practicing on an injured knee.)  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Tobio." Iwaizumi breathed, using the raven-head's first name for a change. It was an indication, to at least Kageyama, that something wasn't right.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Iwaizumi-san, what-" He swallowed, "What happened?"  </p><p> </p><p>After adequately getting his footing back, Kageyama could just about peer around his old senpai to look towards his teammates. They seemed almost distraught, with Suga's face painted in a mask of shock and horror. Yamaguchi seemed teary-eyed and even Tsukishima, as indifferent as he usually acted, seemed somewhat confused by the whole ordeal.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio's eyes slowly shifted over towards where Hinata was stood.  </p><p> </p><p>Shoyo was bawling, his body quivering as heavy, aching sobs wracked it. He looked like a mess, all red-faced and covered with both snot and tears. Kageyama couldn't help it, but a deep, hidden part of himself was aching to go and comfort the ginger, to wrap him up in a hug despite how un-Kageyama-like it may seem.  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing a hand over his hair as he turned back to the watching team. He was more than thankful that the Coach and whoever that teacher was had decided to keep quiet for now. It made this whole ordeal a lot easier.  </p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to tell him? Or am I? Because trust me, I have no qualms about letting every horrible thing you people did, out to him right here, right now."  </p><p> </p><p>A heavy, deafening silence befell the large group. Nobody was looking at one another; instead, they were shifting their gazes towards the ground or the outer walls. Hinata was still crying. It was as if they couldn't face what they did and put Kageyama through and were trying to ignore it or pass it off. Hajime only felt his anger bubbling even further, and he moved to open his mouth.  </p><p> </p><p>If nobody was going to own up to what they did, then what was stopping Iwaizumi from spilling it all?  </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama-"  </p><p> </p><p>"We're so sorry."  </p><p> </p><p>As shaky and weak as it was, Suga's voice managed to overshadow the start of Iwaizumi's speech completely. The silver-haired boy took a step closer, his face far paler than usual, and he was wringing his hands in front of himself. It appeared to be taking a tremendous effort even to meet Kageyama's confused gaze.  </p><p> </p><p>"We- we heard some stuff, some not so nice stuff, and, and... we shouldn't have... immediately accepted it. We- <i> I </i> should have at least tried to talk to you. I'm so sorry; I'm, I'm really sorry, Tobio - if I can still call you that. I just-"  </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara's voice appeared to trail off then, the third-year being unable to get past the steadily growing lump in his throat.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nodded slowly as he glanced over his senpai's quivering form. Suga seemed genuinely apologetic, and Kageyama could... maybe accept it, but- but he was still confused. He still didn't know what had even been said about him. Nobody was explaining it, not even now.  </p><p> </p><p>"What, what did you hear? What was said about me?"  </p><p> </p><p>Nobody responded, at least not at first. Daichi tried to speak up, the words appearing to die on his tongue as soon as his lips parted. Ennoshita and Asahi both looked like they wanted to explain the whole ordeal, but they soon fell silent too.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was looking around, towards Iwaizumi, towards his Coach and teacher, and yet nobody was speaking. Not until he watched as Tsukishima's gaze met his own, and then slowly led it over towards Hinata's shaking, blubbering form.  </p><p> </p><p>The ginger was still as distraught as before, the onslaught of salty tears causing small rivulets as they barreled down flushed cheeks. He honestly seemed pretty close to breaking down completely.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata?" Kageyama asked quietly, biting down on his lower lip.  </p><p> </p><p>Shoyo slowly raised his head upwards to meet Tobio's perplexed (and vaguely hurt) gaze. He appeared frozen at first, locked in a heated staring contest with the young setter, before the flood gates completely broke. Hinata's mouth was running a mile a minute as he finally let everything he'd been keeping back out.  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry! Kageyama, I didn't even realize it would get this bad! I wasn't even thinking when I was talking to Kenma; I was just so hurt! You- you were so blunt and, and it hurt so much! I- I guess a part of me wanted to hurt you as bad as you had hurt me... I didn't even think of the- of the implications when I'd said it, it just... it all came out at once!"  </p><p> </p><p>Hinata moved to wipe at his eyes, his lower lip quivering considerably.  </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean to get you practically kicked off of the team, Kageyama, I swear! I didn't think everyone would stop being friends with you... I just wanted you to hurt." He sniffed a little. "I guess I thought... what can I make up to say about you, because- because there's nothing! I couldn't think of anything at first! You were always so good to me, despite how- how socially constipated you might act sometimes..."  </p><p> </p><p>Shoyo's gaze drifted to the ground, his nails digging crescents into his palms.  </p><p> </p><p>"I- I just told Kenma you hit me, and that- that you'd tried to stop me seeing people, that's it! That's it! I don't- I know some crazy rumors are going on out there about you, but it's all been blown out of proportion! And it wasn't even true in the first place; I was just so desperate! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please, please, Kageyama, you have to-!"  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> “You said what!?” </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Hinata was absolutely breaking down, his mind running a mile-a-minute as he tried to regain his breathing. He felt as if his whole world had stopped as if everything had suddenly frozen, and he had no idea how to make things go back to the way they were. Why couldn't he just go back to the point in time that Kageyama still loved him?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Or had... had Kageyama ever truly loved him?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hinata knew that Tobio could be pretty detached at times. He knew that he could be socially awkward and a little (or more than a little) stiff when it came to speaking to people that Kageyama wasn't familiar with. But... did he really need to be like that when it came to Hinata?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The breakup had been... devastating, to say the least. Maybe not from Kageyama's point of view, but from Hinata's, it had been heartbreaking. He had felt as if his whole heart had been shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, as cliché as that may sound.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hinata had truly loved Kageyama. The younger boy had been absolutely everything to the ginger. He was the reason that Shoyo woke up in the morning; he was the cause of Hinata's smile as he fell asleep each night. Tobio was the reason for every warm part inside of Hinata, and his retraction had darkened it considerably.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Why did Tobio have to act so detached? Why did he have to say that he'd never loved Hinata? Why? Why? Why?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>A frustrated cry broke free from Shoyo's lips as he curled further onto his bed. He just couldn't understand. Why had Kageyama hurt him in such a way? It was completely unwarranted; it was entirely out of the blue! Hinata had been the absolute best boyfriend that he could be; he'd tried so hard to be good enough for Kageyama, and now...  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The pure agony and misery were slowly shifting within Hinata, bubbling into the beginnings of resentment and harsh, scorching fury.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>He wasn't like this. He wasn't usually so angry, but Hinata felt unable to push away any of the negative emotions as they pulsed within him. He couldn't brush off the outrage at the whole situation.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>As sick as it sounded, he felt as if he needed to make Kageyama pay.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>.</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Kenma?" Hinata sniffled into the receiver, wiping away tears as he curled further inwards. After a few minutes spent deliberating on what he should actually do, he'd immediately called his quiet Nekoma friend.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>While Kenma could offer both advice and comfort, Hinata also knew that the cat-like boy couldn't keep anything from his best friend, Kuroo. It was the perfect way to get something horrible about Kageyama around. It was practically foolproof.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Shoyo? Is everything okay? You sound upset."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kenma's dull, quiet voice came through, and with it, so did the guilt.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hinata shouldn't do this, right? He shouldn't use his friend in such a way, especially not to spread a false narrative about Kageyama. Because, truthfully, what had Tobio even done to deserve such a punishment? Such a harsh vengeance? Breakups were something that happened a lot these days; it wasn't like it was something new to Shoyo. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Plus, it wasn't like they were going to have lasted forever anyway, right? Hinata hadn't expected Kageyama to stay with him to the point where they were all grey and old, right?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>…But Shoyo had. He truly had believed that the two of them were going to stay through marriage, through kids, through grandkids. Till death do them part, and beyond that. Hinata had wanted everything with Kageyama, and the boy had just gone and thrown it back in his face, intentionally cruel or not so.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>There was a pause between the two boys on call, the line filled with harsh breathing from one side and confusion from the other, and then-  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Kageyama hit Shoyo."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kuroo's brows raised considerably at the sudden statement from his quiet setter. That was certainly... something. But what did he mean? Like- did they have a fight? Kuroo was pretty sure that it wouldn't be the first time that Kageyama and shrimpy had gotten into a physical altercation. Hadn't they fought over a new quick attack?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Ha, that's no surprise-"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm talking about abuse, Kuro."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kenma's face was still shoved towards his screen, his face relatively passive though his hands appeared to be shaking somewhat. That was truly the most emotion that Kuroo had seen on the dyed-blonde in, well, a long time.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kuroo blinked as what Kenma had said fully hit him. "What!?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kenma paused his game then, looking up and nodding. "Yeah. Shoyo rang me; he was uhm- he was crying. He said that he and Kageyama had broken up and that Kageyama had hit him and stuff, oh- and wouldn't let Shoyo come to see us to hang out."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kuroo's eyes practically turned to saucers. What the hell? It wasn't like he doubted Kenma, but- but abuse was a huge thing. It was a huge, horrible thing, and how could they be sure that Kageyama had even done this, and-  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm not lying, Kuroo. I swear."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The sincerity in Kenma's eyes had Kuroo nodding obediently, any opposing thoughts gone and replaced by a fit of furious, blazing anger. Hinata had been- Hinata had been abused.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Did you hear, Akaashi? Apparently, somebody was abusing Hinata!"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The fury rolling off of Bokuto was genuinely incredible and so overwhelming that even Keiji had to take a small step back.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The rather stoic setter's brows raised somewhat. Hinata... Hinata... ah! The Karasuno ginger from the training camps? That... seemed odd, didn't it? But then again, he did seem far too kind and trusting for his own good. And honestly, just the thought of somebody hurting the first-year had even Akaashi's blood boiling.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Who was it?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Bokuto paused for a moment; his usually playful expression morphed into something that could only be described as a venomous fury. "Kageyama Tobio? I think. I heard from Kuroo that he'd been hitting Hinata throughout the relationship, and... oh! I'm pretty sure there was something else about manipulation, or..."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Bokuto trailed off, muttering to himself as he thought on it. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Akaashi felt utterly frozen. Abuse, manipulation, God- it was disgusting. He truly felt a little sick to his stomach. Now, he'd only met Kageyama twice, but he hadn't seemed like the type of person to do that. He'd seemed clueless. Absolutely clueless to everything around him.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Though, had that just been a mask? To cover up what he'd been doing to Hinata behind closed doors?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Akaashi knew that he needed to tell somebody. And soon. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Have you seen this, Iwa-chan? Apparently, our adorable little kohai has been abusing his partner." While draped in his usual dramatic flair, Oikawa's voice was glazing over how serious he actually sounded. Even he could understand how serious abuse may be.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Truth be told, however, he really didn't think half of the rumors being spread around had anything to do with Kageyama. They didn't sound like him, whatsoever, and Oikawa had known him long enough to have at least an idea about how he'd act in a relationship.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Though, of course, you could never dismiss abuse accusations just because you might have known somebody.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Iwaizumi's brows raised considerably. "What?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Oikawa shrugged, handing his phone over towards his best friend with a shrug. It was all over the group chats that he was a part of, many different rumors and speculations drifting around.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i><b>[Kindaichi]:</b> Did you hear about the Kageyama? Apparently, he’s an abuser now  </i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>[Kunimi]:</b> No surprise there.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>[Kindaichi]:</b> True. He always was a tyrant king. It doesn't surprise me he decided he needed to start hitting his loyal subjects, too.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>[Kunimi]:</b> Lol. Yeah, though I can't believe he'd start hitting his only friend. It's crazy.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hajime swallowed as he read it and began to push away Oikawa's phone. "Nonsense." He mumbled, raking his fingers through his dark hair. He knew that he shouldn't just dismiss it so casually, but... but this was Kageyama they were talking about.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>He couldn't have done this, right?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Iwaizumi's gaze shifted over towards Oikawa. "You better not start spreading other stuff, Tooru." He growled. "I know what you're like, and I wouldn't put it past you."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Oikawa only waved his hand at the warning. "I would never, Iwa-chan. I would never."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>.</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hinata was sobbing into his hands; his shaking, quivering form curled up in his blankets as he burrowed further in. He'd never expected it to get this bad; he'd never expected the rumors to stretch this far across Japan. How had Fukurodani even heard about it? Well... of course, probably because of Bokuto and Kuroo and their close friendship.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hinata should have been expecting this, shouldn't he? He should have realized that it would get this bad. Hell, wasn't this what he wanted anyway?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>No. No. He'd never thought it would get like this; he'd just wanted Kageyama to hurt a little. He'd just wanted the other boy to feel something similar to what Hinata had felt during the breakup. But that was so petty, wasn't it? It was wrong and unfair, and something that Shoyo simply shouldn't have done.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>But... he sort of had wanted this despite that, hadn't he? Hinata had gotten what he'd hoped for in the end. He'd managed to hurt Kageyama, just in a more extreme way than he could have ever imagined.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hinata let out a breathy sigh, pushing his face into the pillows. He'd seen the way they were talking about the setter in the various group chats, calling him nicknames like' monster' and 'tyrant,' degrading him, and even some had threatened him, all in defense of Hinata.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>And they didn't even know the truth. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm so sorry, Kageyama." </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i> “You said what!?” </i>  </p><p> </p><p>It would have made sense for Kageyama to be the one to shout at like that, total and complete sense. Especially seeing as he finally heard, from Hinata's mouth no less, the exact things that had said about him and spread around to the different schools. But it hadn't been. (Despite even Tobio himself thinking that it was for just a moment.)  </p><p> </p><p>No, it had been their teacher, actually. </p><p> </p><p>Takeda Ittetsu, who had been silent and staring for the most part of the confrontation, had finally let his dams burst out. He'd been boiling with an anger that was relatively new to the young teacher, and he simply couldn't contain it any longer.  </p><p> </p><p>Ittetsu cleared his throat a little as all of the eyes snapped towards him, fighting down the embarrassment as best he could. Even he knew that he had to make an attempt to keep confident at that moment.  </p><p> </p><p>"To repeat my question a little clearer, what did you just say, Hinata?"  </p><p> </p><p>Shoyo had the gall to look ashamed, his cheeks flaming a burning red, and his hands were shaking nervously at his sides. He'd never done well with a confrontation like this; everyone knew it. But this time, it wasn't something that he could weasel his way out of.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, T-Takeda-sensei-"  </p><p> </p><p>The stutter in Hinata's voice only further gave off his nervousness for the whole situation, but Ittetsu couldn't even bring himself to feel sympathy at that point. Not anymore, at least.  </p><p> </p><p>A sigh from the teacher. "If my ears aren't suddenly failing me, then I'm guessing you just admitted to accusing Kageyama of things like... abuse? Manipulation? Coercion? That's what you, quite literally, just said, isn't it?"  </p><p> </p><p>A heavy, thick silence fell over the sports hall, most of the other members of Karausno averting their gaze from the ongoing scene. Ittetsu wasn't one to get angry, not in the slightest. He was a pretty mellow, awkward teacher who was always there for them whenever they needed it. But now, it was like he was something else entirely.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata?" Takeda prompted once more, his brows rising along with a curious – though clearly still unimpressed - expression. He wasn't happy with his student; everyone present could see that.  </p><p> </p><p>Shoyo swallowed the lump sitting heavy in his throat, staring everywhere but Ittetsu's hard, calculating gaze. "I'm really sorry, sir, I just thought that, that-"  </p><p> </p><p>"What did you think?" Takeda interrupted, his arms crossing over his chest. "Because I, personally, don't think that you were using your brain whatsoever. You're a smart boy when you want to be, Hinata. But why did you do this? Surely you had some inkling of what could happen to Kageyama if these rumors spread further than a few volleyball teams?"  </p><p> </p><p>Takeda let out a breath between his words, the anger and disbelief evident within his voice as he continued on.  </p><p> </p><p>"You realize that you could have completely ruined his future career as a professional player, right? This isn't just some high school rumor, Hinata. This is serious. Abuse allegations, they- they should never be used in such a light manner as you have done. And you only did it to- to what, get revenge? To hurt Kageyama? Seriously?"  </p><p> </p><p>A sigh.  </p><p> </p><p>"I understand that you're just a teenager and that you have so many years of growth ahead of you, but this- it's practically unforgivable. How do you plan on making this better and setting things straight? I certainly wouldn't be surprised if Kageyama just up and left." His gaze shifted over to the young setter for a moment before returning to Hinata's sniffling form.  </p><p> </p><p>"To have your own teammate, whether intentional or not, kicked off of your team, is pretty despicable. It's as if not one of you thought for a moment, that maybe you should at least try and talk to Kageyama. Or at least tell an adult-"  </p><p> </p><p>Takeda suddenly spun around; brows arched condescendingly as he stared towards Ukai. The teacher could undoubtedly be intimidating when he really put his mind to it.  </p><p> </p><p>"Did you know about this? Surely you must have had, seeing as you allowed Kageyama to be 'put on a break,' without any consultation with anybody else. I certainly don't remember you coming to talk to me about it, did you?"  </p><p> </p><p>Ittetsu hadn't ever heard about Kageyama being practically kicked off of the team. Of course, he'd realized it eventually and came to his own conclusions, but nobody had officially told him. Nobody had bothered to mention even the slightest hint of drama to Takeda. And, while it wasn't like Takeda was the coach or anything, he still felt as if he should have been informed.  </p><p> </p><p>He had been there for the team throughout thick and thin, finding them a coach and helping set up practice matches – he'd done a lot. It was pretty disheartening to see them keep things like this, whether it was intentionally or not.  </p><p> </p><p>Ukai appeared to be buffering as Takeda irately frowned at him, the blonde coach appearing like the teammates had done as they'd been scolded.  </p><p> </p><p>"I hadn't," He started, clearing his smoke-laced throat with a sigh. "I hadn't heard about all of it. I'd just been informed that Kageyama had caused a rift between the team and that it would be better for him to be on a break. I know that it wasn't the right decision, and I should have dug deeper, but with how much we need to practice..."  </p><p> </p><p>Keishin ran a calloused hand through his hair.  </p><p> </p><p>"I should've done better." His gaze shifted over to Kageyama, who was staring on in shock. "I'm really sorry about this, kid. We should have done more for you. I never even realized it."  </p><p> </p><p>Takeda nodded in agreement at the coach's statement, and he finally settled on Tobio once more. </p><p> </p><p>"He's right. We <i>both</i> should have done better, no matter the circumstances. What went down between all of you never should have started in the first place. It was a completely horrible and very grave thing to occur. I think I'll be making calls to each one of your parents, and especially yours, Hinata."  </p><p> </p><p>It was apparent that the boys didn't appear very happy with the idea, though they – quite smartly – concealed their disappointed groans. They knew that a phone call was the least that they deserved.  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm also going to be having a serious talk with all of you about consequences and more of the sorts. Now. If you could all please go into the club room, Coach Ukai and I will be joining you shortly."   </p><p> </p><p>For a few moments, there was nothing but silence; each of the boys stunned into an almost catatonic-like stupor. They'd never once been scolded by Takeda-Sensei before; the young teacher was virtually always pretty goofy – tripping over his feet and making a complete fool of himself. (Amongst other things.)</p><p> </p><p>This was another side of him that they'd never seen before, and quite frankly, didn't want to see ever again.  </p><p> </p><p>Daichi gave a solemn nod with the last thought, pushing himself upwards and heading towards the club room. Asahi and Ennoshita were quick to follow. And soon, the rest of the team was filtering out, one after another.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A pleased expression befell Ittetsu's face as he watched them go, his arms crossed over his chest. He perked up a little as the raven-head setter went to go with the group.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Kageyama, not you. You don't have to go."  </p><p> </p><p>"I don't?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was downright confused. Was he still not part of the team? Wouldn't it make sense for him to be in there with them, even if he was the 'victim' to it all? (At least in some sense.)  </p><p> </p><p>"No, no. I- I don't think it'll be very comfortable for you, that's all. Of course, you can go with them if you'd like to! I just wouldn't recommend it, that's all." Takeda chuckled, scrubbing at the back of his neck with a flustered expression.  </p><p> </p><p>Ah, so familiar, easily-embarrassed Takeda was back then.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Okay." Kageyama nodded, soaking up the words with a little sigh. Well, that did make more sense than what he'd been thinking, at least. "Thank you, Takeda-Sensei."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio lowered himself into a steep bow, his back aching just a little, but he pushed it away. He desperately wanted to show his gratification and appreciation for his teacher in any and every way that he possibly could. Takeda had done something for Kageyama that he didn't think he would have ever been able to do himself – properly confront Karasuno.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! It's no problem; you don't have to bow either, Kageyama. I'm just doing my job as my teacher, that's all." Ittetsu smiled reassuringly. "Now, why don't you go home and relax? I'll still need to talk to you at another date, but for now, I'm sure I'll be able to come up with an explanation for why you're not in a class, so, shoo!"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio's brows raised a little, stuttering over his words for a moment or two as he tried to come up with a rebuttal. It was to no avail, though, as both Takeda and Ukai had begun to head over to the clubroom.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah-"  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi, finally making his presence known once more, set a large, calloused hand down on Kageyama's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.  </p><p> </p><p>"You heard the nice teacher, Tobio. You need to relax now."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sighed, slumping somewhat. "I just feel like there's something else that I need to do. I don't know what it is yet, but..."  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi hummed. "Maybe there is something; maybe there isn't. Why don't we go and think about it over some ice cream? I hear there's a pretty nice place at the park."  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Kageyama glanced back.  </p><p> </p><p>It would be nice to get some ice cream and with Iwaizumi-san no less. For Kageyama, it had been a long time since he had really 'hung out' with his old senpai, so this would be a pretty good opportunity to do so now. Plus, he really needed to think over what Hinata had actually said because Tobio really couldn't comprehend it.  </p><p> </p><p>It was as if his mind was trying to make him think of anything <i>but</i> what Shoyo had accused him of.  </p><p> </p><p>"Sure."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama was gently perched on an old park bench, his long, winding legs drawn up against a sturdy chest. Iwaizumi had left him just a few minutes ago to go and get some ice-cream from a nearby shop, and Tobio hadn’t really wanted to go with him. Of course, it would have been nice to spend some more time with the older boy, but...  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio just felt so conflicted. It appeared like a lot of things (if not all) had finally come out about the whole situation, and he honestly didn’t know how to feel. Was he supposed to be sad? Outraged? Depressed?  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like he <i> wasn’t </i> feeling like that; they just weren’t the more prominent emotions running through him at that time. In all honesty, Kageyama just felt... empty, in a way. He felt as if somebody had reached the cold, clawed hands of death into his aching chest and ripped away at his delicate heart – never to return it.  </p><p> </p><p>Similar to that feeling, the world seemed to be moving slower for him, turning at a decelerating pace until it came to a screeching stop. A part of Tobio just imagined like he was floating along a winding timeline, drifting between different memories and haunting scenarios without actually ever being present.  </p><p> </p><p>Was Kageyama just a ghost? Just an ethereal spirit left to jump around from different forms for the rest of his life? Even he didn’t know anymore. He couldn’t even tell why he was having such- such psychological thoughts - thoughts that were eating him up from the inside out. (Like Tsukishima had told him on many occasions, he wasn’t precisely smart and had no real reason to be thinking like that.)  </p><p> </p><p>A soft sigh bubbled from Tobio’s pink lips, his cobalt gaze drifting over to the multitude of colors that adorned the park expanse. Everything was so bright, so vivid and stark against the gloomy dark of Kageyama’s quivering form. It was almost as if the sun was shining bright along the grass, but a storm-cloud had settled permanently over the raven’s head.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why me?”  </p><p> </p><p>A breathless whisper left him, crawling from his lungs with hooked talons, soaring up his scratchy throat and out into the outside world. </p><p> </p><p>Why had this happened to Kageyama? Why did he have to be the one to go through this? It wasn’t like he’d ever wish it upon somebody else because it was a horrible situation that truly shouldn’t happen to anyone. But he couldn’t help the selfish, growling inners of him that were desperate for redemption – for a needed explanation.  </p><p> </p><p>Hinata doing what he did just out of... revenge for a break up seemed silly. Seemed so childish and doltish that the thought almost had Tobio letting out a bubble of choked-up, manic laughter. Laughter that had his body aching in all the wrong ways.  </p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, Tobio just wished that he could turn back time.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama, I’ve got your ice-cream.”  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s voice, a deep, reassuring timber, gently broke through the shards of glass that had been built up around Tobio’s guarded mind, sifting in amongst the growing cracks and invading each and every crevice. Kageyama couldn’t help the hot flush that ran through him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. I can pay you back another time-”  </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to, don’t worry. It’s on me, alright?”  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio’s slender, gripping fingers clasped around the intricately-designed waffle cone, a breath leaving him as he did so. The last time Kageyama had truly enjoyed an ice cream scoop like this one had been with Karasuno after a particularly hard training session.   </p><p> </p><p>They’d been out together, sharing loudly-gasped words and joyful chuckles (even the usually stoic Kei had laughed alongside a grinning Yamaguchi.)  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh! Kageyama, here’s your ice-cream!”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Sugawara had pushed a cone towards the blinking setter, two mismatched scoops of chocolate and vanilla adorning the top of the waffle shape like perfectly placed baubles. It appeared that there was even a dark flake pressed into the melting, flavored cream.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Suga-san, I don’t think this is mine. I didn’t-”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“No! It’s definitely yours, don’t worry, Kageyama. I just thought I’d treat you to a little extra this time around.” Sugawara added a wink towards the end.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>A crimson, sweltering flush began to rise on Tobio’s plump cheeks, spreading to the tips of his ears and then cascading down his sweaty, sticky chest. “Oh.” Tobio didn’t think he’d ever had such a nice gesture done for him before, and he couldn’t help but to feel almost elated.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Thank you, Suga!”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Koushi looked on with a fond gaze as the younger setter dipped into an incredibly low bow. A swell of pride bubbled within the elder. He’d always have a tiny soft-spot for his Kohai. There was just something about Kageyama that had Suga’s heart racing and his palms growing sweaty in the best way possible.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“No problem, Tobio.” Suga breathed out, reaching to rub his fingers through Kageyama’s onyx-locks. “Now go on-off with the team, alright? I’ll join you in just a second.”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama jolted back upwards, a beaming, somewhat unnatural (at least for him) smile pulling at pink lips as he responded to his Senpai. “Alright! Thank you again!”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Tobio offered one more, blinding smile towards the other boy before running off further into the park. The rest of Karasuno had already begun to sit down with each other, eating their own, similar ice-creams and chatting.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama couldn’t even begin to attempt to squash his smile as he threw himself down next to Hinata in a tumble of limbs and melted dessert. He just felt... so happy.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i> </p><p> </p><p>“Lost in your thoughts?”  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nodded a little in response to Hajime’s question, merely curling further in on himself. There was an undeniable ache that had begun to spread from his stuttering heart, crawling up his body and wrapping around his throat with glacial, unrelenting hands.  </p><p> </p><p>Why? Why? Why?  </p><p> </p><p>Why had everything changed? Why had all of his happy, exuberant memories been poisoned with an all-consuming darkness – an eternal abyss that was threatening to annihilate him completely, threatening to turn Tobio into a lifeless shell of his former self.  </p><p> </p><p>Had Kageyama maybe done something to anger God? Was he being spited by the Divines of this world for something that he’d performed in another, former life? It was unlikely, but it truly felt like it, especially seeing the way that he’d been ruthlessly abandoned by his team once again. (This almost felt like a recurring pattern that the raven couldn’t escape from.)  </p><p> </p><p>A recurring pattern that always seemed to revolve around a familiar sport.  </p><p> </p><p>Volleyball? </p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi-san...”  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio’s breath was coming out in short, puffy breaths, his chest rising and falling at an uneven pace. There was a more than evident quiver to his lithe form - tiny earthquakes erupting miserably under his pale, clammy skin.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was suffocating under an invisible hand – an invisible force that choked and grasped at his shaking body. He had to breathe. He needed to.  </p><p> </p><p>“Can I tell you something?” A slight sniffle from the first-year. “And you’ll promise not to judge me?”  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime’s brows raised - his extensive stature shifting, so he had a more focused view on the raven. Kageyama wasn’t returning his gaze at this point, but he didn’t mind too much. He knew that Tobio had something important he needed to get off of his chest, and he wasn’t about to interrupt that.  </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Kageyama. I promise. What is it?”  </p><p> </p><p>There was a slight pause between them – a thick silence that one could most likely slice through with a mere butter knife. And then; </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think- I don’t think I want to play volleyball anymore.”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For Iwaizumi, those few muttered words were what finally had his entire world coming to a thunderous halt, just as Kageyama’s had earlier. It was as if everything around them was as shocked as he was – the choirs of the world - nature and man-made alike - abruptly ending, out of both astonishment and wonder, perhaps a concrete mix of both. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime didn’t know how to respond.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i> "I don't think- I don't think I want to play volleyball anymore." </i>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama knew precisely what he was saying the moment that the words had left his pale, trembling lips – overflowing from his vocal cords like a burst dam. It wasn't something that he'd let go in the heat of the moment, nor was it something that he felt like he should take back. Tobio meant it; he truly meant it.  </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in Kageyama's life, volleyball wasn't the source of happiness that it used to have been for him. The idea of going to throw an incredible set for one of his wing spikers didn't raise goosebumps on his tan skin, nor did it have electric volts of excitement exploding off within him. Gone was all of the joy that the exuberant sport had brought, replaced by something cold.  </p><p> </p><p>Each memory of playing with his late grandpa, Kageyama Kazuyo, had been tainted with a bleeding darkness – almost as if his memories had been set alight and left to wither and burn until only flecks of monochrome ash remained.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio didn't know how to explain it, not adequately at least, but the feelings he had towards volleyball now were ones mixed up with sorrow and self-doubt. And it truly wasn't like this was a new development. Not in the slightest.  </p><p> </p><p>Ever since the situation in middle school, with his Kitagawa Daiichi teammates, seeds of gloom and dejection had begun to sprout within Tobio's quivering, swirling mind – and now, with what happened between himself and Hinata (mainly), it was as if those feelings had only doubled, or tripled, even.  </p><p> </p><p>Those daring, corruptive buds had begun to blossom and fester within Kageyama, forming vines of looping hesitancy and from the ends, blooming into glistening flowers of hatred and hostility, both for himself and the sport.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama barely recognized who he was anymore – barely recognized who he used to be, at this point.  </p><p> </p><p>He knew that he'd used to love volleyball more than life itself; he knew that he'd used to cherish each one of his teammates, even if he didn't show it often; and he knew that he'd had a passion for learning more and more and growing stronger and stronger.  </p><p> </p><p>But Tobio- Tobio didn't feel like that anymore. If anything, he felt alone. Empty.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi swallowed as he carefully regarded the boy next to him, his own mind spiraling with a rapid motion of thoughts. That wasn't like Kageyama; it certainly wasn't something he'd say. Surely not.  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime had known the younger setter ever since Tobio was just twelve, and Hajime was fourteen. They'd gone through middle school together for a year, and Iwaizumi wasn't afraid to admit that he'd absolutely adored the younger boy (though just don't tell Oikawa that, of course.) Kageyama had been so dedicated to volleyball that it had almost been worrying.  </p><p> </p><p>See, Kageyama was a genius through and through – he'd excelled throughout middle school, even with the whole 'King of the Court' situation in his last year, and he'd managed to make a name for himself within the other volleyball teams across Japan. He was incredible, and Iwaizumi had no qualms about letting everyone know that.  </p><p> </p><p>So, to hear him like this, so defeated, it was heartbreaking. </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama... surely you don't mean that?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio glanced up when Iwaizumi spoke again, his gaze flitting between his old senpai and a stray weed clawing its way up between the cracks in the path. For whatever reason, that seemed to be piquing his interest more than the conversation at hand.  </p><p> </p><p>"I do," Kageyama responded, his knees drawing closer to his chest.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio wasn't one to lie, especially not about something as serious as quitting volleyball. To be frank, he wouldn't even joke about a scenario like that.  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime swallowed. "Tobio. You understand how big of a change that is, don't you? I know that- that some bad things have happened lately, but you can make it through this, I'm sure you can-"  </p><p> </p><p>"Iwaizumi-san," Kageyama interrupted with a little frown. "Apologies for the interruption, but I'm not a baby. I understand what I've said, and I understand that it's the decision I want to take. I know I'm only fifteen, and I've made some bad decisions so far, but I truly don't think this is the wrong thing to do."  </p><p> </p><p>The setter gave a little shrug, a break in his speech giving the two a moment to properly take in what was being said.  </p><p> </p><p>"There's just so much that's happened... I can't do it anymore, Iwaizumi-san." Kageyama admitted with a little sigh. "I can't go back to it, not after what's been said about me. Those things aren't going away, are they? They're going to be with me no matter how many years it might have been."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio could already see it now – whispers of 'abuser' and 'manipulator' following him around no matter how far away he travelled or what unique court he set foot on. It would just be like the King of the Court situation all over again, but with a doubled deadliness.  </p><p> </p><p>How was he supposed to be an incredible player for the Japanese Olympic volleyball team when allegations of abuse had been floating around him for years at that point? It was surely unheard of. </p><p> </p><p>And Kageyama - he didn't think he'd be able to handle it.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I guess not." Iwaizumi agreed after a few minutes of bleak silence.   </p><p> </p><p>Even the older boy understood that he'd only be fighting a losing battle if he tried to argue with Kageyama on this. It would be like trying to clamber up a slippery slope with no gear or help in sight. There was just no point to it in the end.  </p><p> </p><p>But Hajime wouldn't lose hope – he wouldn't give up on Kageyama's dream of becoming an Olympic volleyball player, even if the boy himself had seemingly given up on it.  </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what you're going to do then?" The wing spiker added, his deep and calculating gaze flicking back towards Kageyama.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio hummed. "Finish high school here. I think. I might ask for a transfer... I don't know yet. I just want to forget all of this had ever happened if I'm honest."  </p><p> </p><p>That was more than understandable, to say the least. It was no real surprise that Kageyama didn't want to remember what had gone down over the past few days. The whole situation itself had been more than a little traumatic just from Hajime's point of view, so he couldn't begin to imagine what it had been like for Kageyama.  </p><p> </p><p>"Any ideas of where you'd want to transfer?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shrugged this time. "Somewhere, far away from here."  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime didn't know how to react to that part in particular. It made sense that he'd want to move away, but somewhere <i> far </i> away? Was Kageyama talking about a different prefecture or a different country? Hell, maybe he wanted to move continents. Though that would be a little absurd, right?  </p><p> </p><p>Before Hajime could voice his concerns and questions, the raven-harried setter was pushing himself up from the bench.  </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'd like to go home now, Iwaizumi-san," Tobio admitted, letting the rest of his melted ice cream drop into an open bin.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wanted to go home and plan. He wanted to develop ideas for what he could do, where he could go, and <i> how </i> exactly he'd be getting around these places. See, despite what some people might think or say, Tobio wasn't wholly dense. He wasn't as stupid as Tsukishima liked to make him out to be. When Kageyama put his mind to something, there was a guarantee of him getting whatever it was done.  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime nodded, and he, too, stood up.  </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to come with you, Kageyama?" He questioned, dark brows shifting to form a frown within his pale face.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio shook his head. "No, thank you, Iwaizumi-san. I think that I'll be okay alone."  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime wasn't particularly keen on the idea of leaving Tobio alone, especially with everything that had been happening lately and how fragile his mental state may be. But he also knew that Kageyama could be very stubborn when it came down to it and would most likely refuse to leave if Iwaizumi didn't stop following him.  </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Kageyama." Hajime conceded with a little sigh. "But I want you to text me the minute that you get home, okay? Please don't forget."  </p><p> </p><p>The raven-head nodded. "I won't forget. Thank you for the ice cream and for talking to me about... everything."  </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi just smiled. "It was my pleasure, kid. Now get home safe, okay? Remember, I'm always here if you need me." He reminded him gently before pulling his old kohai into a secure hug.  </p><p> </p><p>The pair stayed like that for more than a few minutes; Kageyama's head tucked deep against Iwaizumi's shoulder, with the older boys' arms encircling Tobio's waist and holding him close. A deep fondness had settled over them like a reassuring blanket and would stay with them for years to come. </p><p> </p><p>Both of the players were connected in a way that ran deeper than their shared love for volleyball. They had a bond that was rocky, more than just a little, but it was still thicker than ever. Hajime would always be the protective senpai that a young, baby-faced Kageyama had loved throughout his time in middle school. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you again, Iwaizumi-san." Tobio sighed out as he reluctantly pulled away from the almost feverish embrace. "Thank you for everything."  </p><p> </p><p>Hajime offered a nod, a squeeze of Kageyama's left shoulder, and then they were parting ways.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were both pretending like that didn't sound eerily similar to a goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cw // Pretty graphic panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy, creaking oak door slammed back into its original hold with a loud bang – the quivering sound reverberating around a quiet, desolate household. Kageyama let out a breath just after, his somewhat curved back sliding down against that familiar wood until he was sinking into a melting mess within his, now-closed, doorway.  </p><p> </p><p>Bubbling trails of salty tears erupted from the corners of Tobio's tear ducts, forming chasing, scrambling balls of a clear liquid that tumbled down over hollowed, pale cheeks. He felt as if he couldn't breathe – as if his lungs were taking in nothing but toxic fumes.  </p><p> </p><p>Sparks of panic were beginning to curl and coil in the pit of Kageyama's stomach, writhing and squirming desperately like a tangle of electric eels begging to be released, and Tobio – he didn't know how to stop it. He didn't know how to put a pause to the rising fear that was crawling up the length of his throat, threatening to overspill.  </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to scream for help, to beg somebody to come and put an end to the madness running through his pulsing, blood-filled veins, but it was to no avail. No matter how much he tried, at that point, he couldn't get a single, withering croak past the sobs that were quite quickly overtaking him.  </p><p> </p><p>A screaming hysteria had plagued his whole mind, and it wasn't going away.  </p><p> </p><p>"Pl-ease," A hiccupped breath finally squeezed past a choking cry, scrambling to leave just like Tobio's hands were doing against a cold, tiled floor. His heart was racing; goosebumps rising; face paling.  </p><p> </p><p>What was he supposed to do? He'd never felt this bad before – never felt so close to death before. He didn't even know what was happening. Was he really dying? Was this going to be the end of him? But it couldn't be. Kageyama couldn't die here, alone; he still had so much that he wanted to do and complete! </p><p> </p><p>An echoing, vibrating noise split through delirious wails and clawing nails like a siren through a night sky. At first, Tobio was lost – lost in his overpowering haze of uncertainty and pain, when it hit him. It was his phone. Somebody was ringing his phone.  </p><p> </p><p><i> Somebody was ringing his phone? </i>  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama began to crawl forwards on quaking legs and arms, his aching and exhausted body dragging along a tiled floor until he came across the source of the repetitive noise.  </p><p> </p><p>He was reaching blindly out towards it – clutching and clasping till a narrow, bony hand wrapped around a thin phone model. Tobio had absolutely no idea who was calling him, but he didn't care. He needed a distraction from whatever sort of mess was going on inside of his mind and his chest.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio's thumb slid across the screen to answer.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh! Tobio-kun! Ya finally answered, huh?"  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's voice, timbre, and teasing were like a breath of fresh air amongst a gas cloud of poisonous pollution. Just from the sound of it, Kageyama found himself drifting back towards the brink of reality – away from the edge of pure insanity.  </p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't speak, he couldn't get a word out. Only labored breaths were bubbling from his parted cracked lips.  </p><p> </p><p>The older of the Miya twins was quiet for a moment. There was a more-than noticeable wave of confusion and hesitancy rolling from him, even through the phone call, and his tone soon turned serious. Surprisingly, the joyous, (somewhat) immature Miya Atsumu could be straightforward and earnest when he needed to be.   </p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-Kun? Ya alright, kid?" He continued carefully.  </p><p> </p><p>Another, drowning breath of air, and then finally, "N-No."  </p><p> </p><p>Rolling, spilling tears were coming in stronger and stronger – rocking the rickety boat of Kageyama's fragile mind. "Atsumu- Atsumu- I can't breathe. I can't breathe!"  </p><p> </p><p>Panic and fear were whirring within Tobio once more as he practically wailed down the phone, the sound of his hiccupping voice coming out miles and miles away from where he originally was. Oh, what he'd give to have the older setter with him right there, right now.  </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay. Tobio. Jus' breathe fer me, 'kay? Deep breaths, now. I've got ya."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's chest was aching desperately, and he was swinging his head from side to side, despite Atsumu not being there to see the action he was doing. "Can't- can't-"  </p><p> </p><p>"Ya can. Jus' in an' out, now. Ya got this, Tobio-kun. In an' out." Atsumu murmured into his phone.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> The blonde was sat taut in his living room, his long legs crossed, and his phone was laid out on the coffee table in front of him. Osamu was perched just to his side, glancing between the phone and his brother each time somebody (that being, Atsumu or Tobio) spoke. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i>The grey-haired twin had little to no idea who Kageyama was or what he was like, but if he needed help, then he was there. (Osamu wasn't as cruel as Atsumu liked to make him seem.) </i>  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio took a deep, shuddering breath, his lungs expanding once more as they clawed and grasped at whatever molecules of oxygen, they could get their hands on. It was hard to breathe. It was hard, and it hurt, and it was making Kageyama's head spin uncomfortably, but he knew he had to do it.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hurts..." Kageyama breathed out after he'd taken another deep breath, eyes half-lidded as he tried his best to keep up with the number system that Atsumu was repeating to him across the phone. <i> In, one, two, three, four. Hold, one, two. Out, one, two, three, four - and then repeat. </i>  </p><p> </p><p>"I know, Tobio, I know. S'okay though, yea? Yer doin' so well."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was doing well; all three of them knew that. His breaths were slowly returning to him as the minutes ticked by, and he finally felt like he had a solid grasp on reality once more. Gone was the dread and absolute terror – replaced by something white and just a little fuzzy. (Kageyama liked to think it was peace of mind.)  </p><p> </p><p>A silence soon lingered between them, neither boy knowing how to start what looked to be a rather dark conversation. Kageyama was still panting lightly and laying curled against a cold wall, and both the Miya twins were glancing between each other curiously.  </p><p> </p><p>"Atsumu-san-" "Tobio-"  </p><p> </p><p>Their cheeks flushed a pale pink, though each was unaware of the other's blushing facial expression.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, ya go firs', kid."  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh- no, no. I'm sorry, Atsumu-san. You can go first. You are older, after all."  </p><p> </p><p>The blonde let out a slight snicker at that. That was true, he was a couple of years older than the raven-haired first year, so it would only be polite. But still... Atsumu wouldn't have minded listening to Tobio talk and having e the reassurance that he wasn't practically <i> dying </i> anymore.  </p><p> </p><p>"Right. Uh- I jus' wanted to make sure yer okay? Tha' didn't sound too pretty, aftah' all."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama drew his knees to his chest, his dark gaze flicking over bleeding cuticles. He didn't even remember when he'd pulled at them – but apparently, he had.  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay. Just..." He trailed off for a moment. "I'm scared, Atsumu." He admitted, dropping the honorific as he semi-lost himself within his fluttering memories and tumbling thoughts. "I'm really, really scared."  </p><p> </p><p>"Scared?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio gave a small, affirmative hum. "Everything's gotten out. You know with the... with the Shouyou stuff?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Atsumu blinked somewhat, shooing off Osamu, who looked times more curious as he was listening in. "How bad is it there?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Really bad. My team they... they'd really believed it all. Didn't even think to ask me about it." Kageyama sighed heavily. "They acted so surprised when they found out that it was all lies, and- and it just hurt! I know people think I'm some- some stone-cold sort of 'King,' but I'm not! I swear I'm getting better and- and-"  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu could already tell that Kageyama was beginning to send himself into another frenzy. If the older boy let this continue as it was going, then they'd have another attack on their hands.  </p><p> </p><p>"Tobio? Tobio. Listen ta' me, right? Jus' breathe. Breathe, kiddo. C'mon." He pleaded, drawing the phone closer to him as he spoke.  </p><p> </p><p>There was a hitch in Kageyama's breath, a slight gasp before it evened out. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry, Atsumu-san, I should just hang up-"  </p><p> </p><p>"No, no- 's okay, Tobio-kun. Ya were tellin' me about...?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio sighed a little more. "Oh. Right, uhm. Well. Iwaizumi-san, I don't know if you know him, but he's Aoba Johsai's ace. He's really good, and he was my senpai back in middle school when we were in Kitagawa Daiichi. Anyways, he got really angry at the rest of my team, and there was a lot of shouting. And then Takeda-Sensei, he's like... a coach? But not really. I think Daichi called him the 'faculty advisor,' or something."  </p><p> </p><p>"Right." Atsumu hummed, taking it all in.  </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Takeda-Sensei was shouting at everyone too, and he took the rest of the team into the locker room. He said that Iwaizumi-san and I could leave, so we did. Uhm... we went to get ice cream in this park and- and I was just feeling so overwhelmed that, that-"  </p><p> </p><p>"Tha' what?"  </p><p> </p><p>"That I was quitting volleyball."  </p><p> </p><p>Silence took the reins of the conversation from that point on – the yellow-haired setter going deathly quiet as he did his best to process what Kageyama was telling him. Because really? Kageyama Tobio, genius first-year setter and (in the best way possible), 'King of the Court.' Why could he possibly want to quit?  </p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-kun. Ya mean like... take a break, righ'?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's nose wrinkled a little, and he sniffed. "No. Like, quit, quit." </p><p> </p><p>"Quit, quit? As in... leave th' volleyball team an' nevah look back kinda quit?"   </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio nodded a little to himself, despite the fact that Atsumu couldn't see him whatsoever. "Yeah. So.. Uhm."  </p><p> </p><p>"Are ya sure tha's what ya want t' do?" The older setter interrupted after a moment. "You're an incredible volleyball playa', Tobio. Why would ya wan' ta' leave it all behind like tha'? I don' get it."  </p><p> </p><p>It was no surprise that Atsumu wasn't completely clear on Kageyama's reasons for leaving. It wasn't like he'd ever been put into the position that the first year had been, after all. So how was he supposed to get it if Tobio didn't tell him?  </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. I think so; I'm still... thinking about it. I know for sure that I want to get away from Karasuno. I can't stay at that school; I don't think." Tobio admitted quietly. "I can't be around them, I can't- I can't look at Shouyou anymore. After what he's said about me and- and he'd just let people go on and on, and he never denied the rumors! He did this to me!"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was dragging his slender, reddened fingers through his inky locks. This was all Hinata's fault, and he just couldn't deal with it anymore. Tobio couldn't pretend like everything was okay. Not to Iwaizumi, not to Takeda, and certainly not to himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu hummed a little, doing his best to keep his voice steady and calm as he responded. "How 'bout ya transfer, then?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I was- I was already planning that, actually."  </p><p> </p><p>"Tha's good. Tha's great. But I mean like- ya don't have ta' quit volleyball, Tobio. Ya can transfer an' play it somewhere else, can't ya? Instead of givin' it up altogether."  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh."  </p><p> </p><p>Silence pursued for a few moments and had both Atsumu and Osamu (who was still listening in) on the edges of their seats.  </p><p> </p><p>"Where could I transfer to that had a good team? I couldn't go to Aoba Johsai because of Oikawa-san. Fukurodani has Bokuto and Akaashi. Nekoma is completely out of the window. Johzenji and Date Tech... I don't like uhm, the idea of going there." Kageyama admitted quietly, chewing on his lower lip.   </p><p> </p><p>"Well. What 'bout Inarizaki?" Atsumu questioned after a pause.  </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shrugged, shooting a glare at Osamu as his twin gestured wildly next to him. "We'd be lucky ta'have somebody as talented as ya comin' down to set fer us, ya'know?"  </p><p> </p><p>"But you're a setter. I couldn't- I wouldn't want to..."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama didn't think it would work, with both himself and Atsumu being talented setters. One of them would always have to be a substitute for the other, and that would- well, it would suck. Plus, Tobio honestly liked their little rivalry, and he wouldn't have that anymore if he transferred to Inarizaki. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, what 'bout Itachiyama, then? M' sure the Tokyo prefecture would welcome ya with open arms."  </p><p> </p><p>"Itachiyama? Like with... Sakusa and Komori?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Yup! I'm pretty sure tha' Kiyoomi-kun said that yer hair reminds 'im of cockroaches, but it'll be fine! You 'an Komori really hit it off at tha' trainin' camp, ain't ya?"  </p><p> </p><p>They had, actually. Kageyama hadn't really been checking his phone too much recently, but he knew for sure that he had some unopened messages from Komori too. (And from Hoshiumi, but he sent a good fifteen messages a day anyway.) </p><p> </p><p>"Itachiyama. That doesn't sound... horrible." Kageyama responded slowly. "I still don't know if I want to continue with volleyball, but it- it would be nice to be around people I already know."  </p><p> </p><p>"Great! Tha's fine! I'll get in touch wit' Kiyoomi-kun an' I'll ask 'im about transferrin'. I can probably give ya the 'results' tomorrow afternoon if tha's alright?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio nodded quickly. "That's perfect. Thank- thank you, Atsumu-san." He sighed lightly, feeling like a heavy, thick weight had been suddenly lifted from his chest. Knowing that there could be an option for transferring out there, and he'd possibly be able to leave Karasuno soon, made Kageyama feel a thousand times better.  </p><p> </p><p>Even if he didn't move to Itachiyama to play volleyball specifically (because at this point, he really wasn't on board with the idea of continuing the sport), just being at a different school would be... so much better.  </p><p> </p><p>"No problem, Tobio-kun! I'll call ya tomorrow, 'right? Oh! An' don't be afraid to call me if ya need anythin', okay? I'm here for ya if ya need it."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama smiled. "Okay, Atsumu-san."  </p><p> </p><p>The two soon hung up after sharing just one more goodbye.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tobio let out a sigh, drew his knees to his chest, and stared into the dark of his hallway. He'd never even found out what Atsumu had rung him for in the first place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken Tobio a good while, maybe twenty minutes or so of mumbling and thinking, but he'd eventually managed to sit back up from his slumped position on the cold floor. </p><p> </p><p>His chest was still groaning amid an aching, gnawing pain, but it was easily ignorable. Kageyama had dealt with worse, after all – plus, the emotional pain that had thoroughly washed over him like a tumbling, thrashing tidal wave was far worse than any physical ailment. </p><p> </p><p>It was like a cold sheet of affliction, soaking Tobio's body in a sense of dread and the worst kind of despair – defacing him enough that even each step he managed to take was accompanied by a tiny stumble. (And had him almost falling face-first on more than one occasion.)</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama gave a little sigh as he clambered up to his room, maneuvering his way through the dark, desolate home. Being alone wasn't something new for him anymore – he'd grown used to it the moment his parents had packed their bags to go and live abroad. (They said it was for their work, but he knew better. He'd always known better.) </p><p> </p><p>His grandfather and Tobio's older sister had been around initially when his parents were just making the decision to move away to someplace in America, but they'd soon left too. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama Kazuyo had died when Tobio was just thirteen. As morbid as it may sound, he'd just dropped dead. Stopped breathing. Let the life drain from his aging body. It was an unexpected turn of events that had Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama running for the hills even quicker, and Miwa soon following suit. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, the eldest daughter hadn't exactly run away off to America, but she'd still left Tobio. She'd headed to University with a simple squeeze of his shoulder and a weak smile, promising that she'd be back one day. </p><p> </p><p>It'd been three years since that time, and she still hadn't returned. Not one message, not one 'Happy Birthday!' Nothing. It hurt, it hurt, and it hurt, but Tobio had gotten used to it. Eventually. </p><p> </p><p>So now he lived by himself in a large, towering house full of empty promises and expired memories of happier times.  </p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't all bad.</p><p> </p><p>His parents, from wherever they'd started their new, contented life off in America, still sent him money. They kept up with the bills and sent presents when they could, but that was it. They didn't really want phone calls or texts between themselves and their only son; they just wanted to make sure that Kageyama had the bare minimum and was at least surviving. (Though that was probably so he didn't report them to the police, or something like that.)</p><p> </p><p>Tobio knew that despite that, he could call them if he <i> really </i> did need something, and they'd pick up and respond, but he didn't really like to do that. He didn't want to jeopardize the quiet life that he'd gotten used to. </p><p> </p><p>See, his parents weren't bad people. He might've thought they were when he was younger, when he was just first finding about them leaving him alone to fend for himself, but he got it now. He understood that they might have needed to get away from everything, even if they were leaving behind a child. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't blame them. He understood; it just ached a little sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>Overall, he didn't want to talk to them, and he didn't want to talk to Miwa. He just wanted to stay alone forever, away from his... family... away from... everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Alone.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio let out a sigh, the isolated word bouncing around his mind and hitting each wall of his throbbing skull as he slowly lowered himself down onto his bed. His thoughts were slowly switching off – giving his whirring mind a much-needed break. </p><p> </p><p>The raven-head could already feel his eyelids growing heavier and heavier with each passing moment. He knows that he probably should have showered; he probably should have brushed his teeth and washed his face, but he couldn't. He didn't think he even had the energy to switch to a cleaner pair of pyjamas. </p><p> </p><p>So, he wouldn't. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before Kageyama was drifting off into a restless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p> </p><p><i> "You realise you can't just transfer like that, right, Kageyama? I'm not trying to stop you, or ask you to stay, even if I wish that you would, but. Transferring schools isn't as simple as just asking and then doing. For starters, you're going to need to get your <i> parents </i> to talk to us-" </i> </p><p> </p><p>How on Earth had Kageyama's life reached this point? </p><p> </p><p>Backtracking a little-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had woken up to his alarm blaring a supposedly harmonious – though mainly screeching – tune. He'd slammed it off, thrown the covers from his body, and forced himself to get up. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't exactly a morning person, more of an 'I have volleyball today. I need to wake up' kind of person. Not that he was really focusing on volleyball right now, or ever again, honestly. He just knew that he'd clearly forgotten to turn off his alarm the night before, and now he was stuck awake and aware. </p><p> </p><p>Bleary-eyed, with chilled hands and feet, Tobio clambered from his mess of thin sheets and old pillows, and he headed towards his bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe this was for the best anyway. He still did need to show up to school, right? Or... he needed to talk to Takeda at least - Tobio needed to figure out how exactly he could transfer. And, it wasn't like he really wanted to be anywhere near Karasuno right now; he just needed to speak to his teacher and then leave again. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, it <i> also </i> wasn't like he could just show up and then go again whenever he wanted and pleased, but sneaking out also wasn't exactly hard either. (Not that he had been the type ever to do that – it was usually Nishinoya and Tanaka recalling their fond memories of skipping class together to eat meat buns instead, to the first years on the team.) </p><p> </p><p>A tiny, barely visible smile tugged at Kageyama's lips as he lathered toothpaste over worn-out bristles. </p><p> </p><p>Despite what had happened, despite what they'd done, he couldn't help but miss the warm memories of Karasuno that he still held within him. </p><p> </p><p>It was hard just to get rid of them, especially seeing as it hadn't been that long since his ostracization from the team and his (old) friends. He would eventually, especially when he began to make new memories at Itachiyama if he was let in, but he was stuck with them for now. </p><p> </p><p>Like a limpet, they wouldn't let go. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before Kageyama was shoving his toothbrush back into its spot, heading back into his bedroom to change, and then vaulting downstairs for some food before he left. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't have much time left to eat if he wanted to get there before Takeda started teaching one of his earlier lessons, so a simple piece of buttered toast would have to do. Of course, the idea of just not eating anything at all was tempting, but Tobio knew better. (Sort of.) </p><p> </p><p>He wolfed down the – slightly burnt – bread, shoved his sock-clad feet into a pair of shoes, and then headed out. He'd be back soon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at Karasuno had been... something. It brought back both good and bad memories, even if he'd only been gone from the school for just a day or so. Kageyama wasn't really looking forward to heading inside, he wasn't looking forward to potentially seeing somebody from the volleyball team, but that was a risk he needed to take. Plus, he was pretty sure they'd all be at early practice anyway. </p><p> </p><p>If Tobio ever wanted to get away from all of this, he needed to find his teacher and ask him about it. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, he could've gone to the vice principal, but that seemed a little too... intimidating, even for somebody like Kageyama. (Who usually didn't have many fears other than spiders, cats, and missing practice.) </p><p> </p><p>Tobio shook away the thought of his toupee-wearing vice-principal as his fist knocked heavily against the closed door to the teacher's lounge. He'd slowly navigated his way through the masses of bumbling, chatting students until he'd landed at the somewhat sacred door. He'd never been in there before and was somewhat nervous, but he pushed up a brave façade. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm. Is Takeda-Sensei there?” </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama questioned lightly when the door cracked open, an older-looking woman peeking her head through the gap to peer at him. Her brows raised for a moment, but she eventually nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure is, sweetheart. Would you like to come and talk to him?" She smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio nodded furiously, his hair swooshing from side to side as it lagged behind his vigorous movement.  </p><p> </p><p>The woman opened the door wider – just enough for Kageyama's lithe body to slide through, and he was met with the somewhat crowded expanse of the teacher's lounge. It was a lot less exciting than he'd been expecting, honestly. Just a few tables and a couple of computer setups dotted around. (And he was pretty sure there was a coffee machine somewhere to the back.) </p><p> </p><p>His dark gaze scanned over the room before falling on a familiar head of dark, messy hair. A satisfied expression was evident on Kageyama's face as he headed over. </p><p> </p><p>"Takeda-Sensei?" </p><p> </p><p>The young teacher gave a jolt from where he'd been sat, surprise and confusion mixing on the expression he was holding before it mellowed out somewhat. "Oh. Kageyama!" He paused. "Wait- Kageyama? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class? Or are you not..." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah- I actually wanted to talk to you about something, if that's okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Takeda nodded, a reassuring and slightly calming smile brushing over his lips. "Of course, go ahead." </p><p> </p><p>"Well. I know- I know that you know about a lot of the stuff that's happened between Karasuno and me, and- and I know that you talked to them yesterday, but... but..." </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sighed, straightened somewhat, and then finally managed to push his words out without dissolving into a stuttering, blubbering mess of a teenager. "I just wanted to let you know that I would like to transfer." </p><p> </p><p>Ittetsu's expression dropped into something akin to horror. "Transfer? As in, you want to leave Karasuno, Kageyama?" </p><p> </p><p>Tobio nodded. "Yes. I want to transfer as soon as possible, please." </p><p> </p><p>The shorter teacher seemed to think on it for a moment, his brows pinched together, and his hands were wringing together in front of himself. "Okay. That's- that's fine. But you know that it might take a while, don't you? I mean, I can totally understand why you'd want to leave, but- this'll take time. Up to a month, maybe." He seemed pretty unsure with what he was saying, as if he didn't want to admit it to his student.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama blanched. "What?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you realise you can't just transfer like that, right, Kageyama? I'm not trying to stop you, or ask you to stay, even if I wish that you would, but. Transferring schools isn't as simple as just asking and then doing. For starters, you're going to need to get your parents to talk to us and confirm some things, and then you'll have to figure out where it is exactly you're planning on going to and if you'll even be able to get in this late into the year. This takes a lot of time and thought." </p><p> </p><p>A heavy, draping silence seemed to envelop the two, Tobio's brows pinched and Takeda watching him with a tiny frown. </p><p> </p><p>"So, you're saying I can't just leave? Right now?" </p><p> </p><p>Ittetsu sighed. "You can't just leave Karasuno immediately, no. I don't think anyone is going to try and force you to come to school at the moment, but you can't officially transfer until everything's been sorted out, I'm afraid." </p><p> </p><p>"...But I don't have to come back at least?" </p><p> </p><p>"No. If you just get your parents to talk to us to smooth some things out, I'm sure everything will be fine. I know the principal can be a little temperamental, but with the seriousness of the situation, he'll understand – if not, I will talk to him." </p><p> </p><p>Tobio nodded. This wasn't ideal, not really. He was hoping he could ask Takeda and then be done with it all, but this should have also been expected. Of course, he'd be stuck for a while, <i> and </i> he'd have to contact his parents and actually talk to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Thank you." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had spent the next few minutes talking a couple more things over with Takeda before he was finally able to leave. The teacher had (thankfully) written him a note to explain his absence to anyone who asked as he was leaving, and then the raven-haired boy was walking away from the familiar school. </p><p> </p><p>So, the whole talk hadn't gone the way he'd planned, nor the way he'd initially hoped for, but it hadn't been too terrible either. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, he just needed to get back in touch with his parents, have a grueling conversation with them, and then head back home. </p><p> </p><p>Oh- and he was still expecting a phone call from Atsumu about whatever Sakusa might have said about Kageyama transferring over there at Itachiyama. So, overall, not a bad day, though, right?</p><p> </p><p>Surely, nothing else could go wrong from this point on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Disclaimer, please don't abandon your children and then run off to America. It's highly unrealistic in this story, and probably illegal.</p><p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just a glass of water, please.” Tobio smiled politely, lowering his head into a slight nod before straightening out.  </p><p> </p><p>After leaving Karasuno High, he’d been a little lost – unsure of where he should go or what he should do. Of course, he knew that he still needed to talk to his parents and (most likely) answer a call from Atsumu whenever that came, but the thought of doing that while sat alone at home or in some park while younger children ran around each other just didn’t sound too appealing to Kageyama.  </p><p> </p><p>(The cold breeze that had been licking across his bare skin was even less appealing.)  </p><p> </p><p>So, he’d made the decision to head to a nearby café. It wasn’t like he’d brought any money with him or anything, but he knew that they served free water if you asked, and he was – somewhat – confident that they wouldn’t try to kick him out when they realised he wasn’t there to buy anything.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had actually met the owners once or twice before, and they were nice enough if a little... odd. But he was used to odd, so it wasn’t a big deal when he’d walked in and taken a seat towards the back.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During that time of the day, around nine am at that point, not many people were around – especially not any students that Tobio might recognise or have to talk to, so that was a relief. He didn’t think he’d be able to speak to anyone, even if he wasn’t that close to the people in his classes or elsewhere anyway.  </p><p> </p><p>Still, however, it was just a nice break to be able to sit alone without any judgmental stares or disapproving frowns or be stuck around people who were treating him like glass that would shatter at any given moment. (Kageyama knew that they were only trying to look out for him, but seriously, he wasn’t going to <i> break.</i>)  </p><p> </p><p>There, tucked away into the darker corner of a dimly lit café, surrounded by both strangers and workers alike, he truly felt at peace with himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio’s hands drifted down to his thighs with his last train of thought, gaze sliding over to the side of somewhat frosted glass. He could just about see himself in the slight sheen of reflection – or at least a blurrier, more muted version of himself.  </p><p> </p><p>The wavering outline of Kageyama’s body seemed to flicker every so often as it framed around the teenager’s thin form. His figure was obscured, half-visible, and half lost within the ice-licked glass. Deep, blue eyes full of unseen mountain lakes and the crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean stood out the most, however, bringing bursts of enchanting colours forwards and leaving the inky black of his hair and clothes behind.  </p><p> </p><p>A tiny, almost minuscule puff of air bubbled from Kageyama’s lips as he thought on it. His father had once called him a spitting image of his mother, and sometimes, even with the vague and ambiguous memories Tobio held onto, he could definitely see it.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio’s gaze drifted over to his phone.  </p><p> </p><p>He knew that he needed to call his parents – knew that he needed to get it over and done with, but he couldn’t help the flicker of anxiety that began to rise within him at just the thought of it. </p><p> </p><p>What would they say? What would they think? Would they come back home, after all of that time spent away, thousands of miles from Miyagi? Surely not, right? Surely, they wouldn’t go to that sort of extreme. But then again...  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama frowned, just barely resisting the urge to let out another (though slightly heavier) sigh. Sending them a text would probably be the first step in trying to get the conversation on the move. Of course, he could just call them outright, but he didn’t want to seem rude or demanding in any way. Plus, their time zones were still hours away from each other in a sense.  </p><p> </p><p>With nimble fingers and a determined gaze, Tobio swallowed down any of the anxiety – that was crawling and rising, rising, rising within him, baring its teeth and screaming out snarls – and forced himself into unlocking his phone.  </p><p> </p><p>There were notifications everywhere; some still slowly popping up as he moved to his messaging app. He could see some from Iwaizumi, Takeda, Suga; there were a lot of ‘Unknown numbers’ too. (And of course, countless messages from Hoshiumi about ‘Kageyamaa! Look at how cute this cat looks!’)  </p><p> </p><p>He forced himself to push past those, though, instead clicking on his mother’s contact and bringing up their long-forgotten chat.  </p><p> </p><p>It’d been a good few months since they’d last messaged each other.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>[<b>Tobio</b>]<b>:</b> I’m very sorry to bother, mama, but I was wondering if I could have a little extra this month?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>[<b>Mama</b>]<b>:</b> Why?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>[<b>Tobio</b>]<b>:</b> My volleyball shoes are incredibly worn down. I don’t think they’ll last any longer.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>[<b>Mama</b>]<b>:</b> Fine.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama swallowed roughly, desperately attempting to force away the agonising that was pulling at his heartstrings. Sometimes, he truly wished that his parents were... more like actual parents. Less distant and a lot warmer. To Tobio, those who had raised him for the first few years of his life were left in his memories as cascading blues and curling blacks.  </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head somewhat.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>[<b>Tobio</b>]<b>:</b> Mama. Would it be okay if you could call me back as soon as you get this? Thank you.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>All of the built-up tension and gnawing apprehension that had been chowing down on Tobio’s inner, fleshy walls immediately dispersed – slipping away like grains of sand through fingers.  </p><p> </p><p>He’d sent it. He’d sent the message and completed the first step towards moving away from Karasuno. That was good, wasn’t it? He was proud of himself – he should be proud of himself. (Iwaizumi, if he were here, would have definitely grinned, perhaps even patted Tobio on his shoulder.)  </p><p> </p><p>A warm, inviting feeling wormed its way over Kageyama’s body, from the tips of his ears to the very curl in his toes.  </p><p> </p><p>Now that was over and done with, he had some time to relax, right?  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s hand drifted up to clasp at his cold glass of water, the small cubes of steadily melting ice, giving a little jingle as they bumped up against the edges. Condensation was slowly forming small rivulets over his gripping fingers, but he couldn’t even bring himself to care.  </p><p> </p><p>A sense of euphoria had settled over him, enveloping his shoulders in the softest of embraces and gently kissing against his open skin.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio was scrolling through his messages with his free hand, replying to some and leaving others unopened.  </p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of cruel ones; he noted as he continued his search downwards. He had no idea how so many people had managed to get his number or why they’d felt the need to say such horrible things, but it was apparent they had and had also never bothered to delete them even when Kageyama hadn’t responded.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re sick.”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Despicable.”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“How could you?”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“I thought you were better than this?”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“I never want to see you again.”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, the words hurt. They birthed an agony so deep-set and scorching, so gut-wrenching and torrid, that Tobio wanted to throw away his phone and <i> scream. </i>  </p><p> </p><p>But he had more dignity than that. He had thicker skin and a harsher bite than anyone who could have possibly messaged him these things. These people – hiding behind screens and careless rumors, couldn’t <i> physically </i>hurt him. Sure, they could make his heart ache and his eyes water with unshed rivers, but they didn’t know the truth, and that was what was most important to Tobio.  </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t know the truth about what had happened, and therefore, anything said was void. Meaningless. Irrational.  </p><p> </p><p>These messages were barely grains of dirt underneath Tobio’s shoe. They-  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s brows furrowed.  </p><p> </p><p>His gaze shifted slightly, and his thumb stopped its scrolling. He’d come to a stop at a message from a number he somewhat recognised – a number that appeared oddly similar to Kindaichi’s back when the two teenagers were in Kitagawa Daiichi together.  </p><p> </p><p>It just said, <i> ‘Unknown number has sent three images.’ </i> </p><p> </p><p>No other texts, no other messages, just three pictures by themselves. Three pictures that truly could be anything. Anything at all.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s interest was piqued almost immediately, and he couldn’t stop himself before he was clicking onto the chat.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A slight expression of confusion and uncertainty wormed its way over Tobio’s tan face, sending his brows down and his lips catching between his teeth. The pictures appeared to be screenshots of other group chats – or at least other messages. But what did that mean? Was it just something that Kindaichi had accidentally sent to him?  </p><p> </p><p>Or perhaps, were they screenshots from those supposed chats that had been-  </p><p> </p><p>Before Kageyama could further ponder on it, before Kageyama could properly read through them, large letters of <i> ‘Mama is calling...’ </i> began flying across his screen.  </p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mama?" Kageyama started almost a little hesitantly after picking up.  </p><p> </p><p>Don't get him wrong or anything; he wasn't scared of his parents. They weren't completely horrible people, and he, now that he was older, knew their reasons for leaving and adequately understood them. Sure, it still hurt. He was still alone and isolated from his whole family – as if he'd been outcasted from them entirely - but he got it.  </p><p> </p><p>Hell, if he were them, he might've even done the same. Who knows?  </p><p> </p><p>"Tobio, dear!" Kageyama Kana's voice came through the phone in a fluster of speech, her tone just a little staticky and broken up through the translation. (She somehow sounded as flawless as ever to Tobio, despite that.) "It's been so long since you've talked to me, sunshine. I've missed you!"  </p><p> </p><p><i>Sunshine.</i>  </p><p> </p><p>It was a sweet nickname, to say the least – a nickname that Kageyama had actually acquired on the day of his birth, and it had just... stuck.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"He looks like sunshine, don't you think, dear?" Kana hummed appreciatively as she gazed down at the tiny bundle in her arms. Little Tobio was just a few hours old but already utterly awake to the world. He was looking around as best he could, all chubby fingers and messy, black hair. The little child was perfect, though his eyes were the most mesmerising – the most incredible feature.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The older woman stared down into her baby's orbs, almost losing herself within those deep, azure pools of enticing waves and the promise of a thousand wishes. She was completely enamored.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama Katsu just nodded, a lot less interested than his wife obviously was.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"He's going to be my little sunshine."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>(This was despite Kageyama's name, all together, meaning 'Shadow Mountain,' of course.) </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>"I know, mama. I'm sorry. I've just been busy with..." There was a slight pause. "Life. Schoolwork... Volleyball."  </p><p> </p><p>Kana's voice had been full of flowers and summery fields, her tone light and airy, and almost reminding Tobio of the puffed meat buns he'd have occasionally treated himself to after a callous practice. There was no malice or displeasure in her tone; she sounded like a real mother – like somebody that Kageyama knew that he could turn to no matter what.  </p><p> </p><p>The mere mention of volleyball had that sweet façade dropping immediately.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Kana hummed, a cold, almost glacial voice responding from her taut vocal cords. "Volleyball, hm? You're still wasting your life away with that sport, are you?"  </p><p> </p><p>Believe it or not, Tobio's parents had never actually been supportive of his endearing love for the sport. If anything, they'd been wholly against it, wanting him to quit at every single passing moment of his existence. It was only his grandfather, Kazuyo, who had managed to put them off of forcing him into leaving his middle-school team.  </p><p> </p><p>Still, they'd never really approved and had blamed Kageyama's lack of high grades on volleyball ultimately (and not on the fact that he just wasn't very academical at all when it came down to it.) Hell, Tobio wouldn't be surprised if they started to blame the end of the world on volleyball next, too.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, mama." He sighed quietly. This was the exact reason he hadn't wanted to talk to her. "I'm still playing. Sort of."  </p><p> </p><p>"Sort of?"  </p><p> </p><p>He also hadn't really wanted to explain the whole situation to her, either.  </p><p> </p><p>"There was an incident with my team, I... I'm not really on the team anymore, mama. A lot of things happened, and I don't really know how to describe it but, I'm not playing volleyball right now, and I sort of wanted to know if I could move schools because-"  </p><p> </p><p>Kana's mood instantly boosted – quick enough that Tobio felt as if he was going to get whiplash.  </p><p> </p><p>"So, you're not playing volleyball?" She asked curiously, twirling a dark strand of hair between her fingers as she spoke. Tobio could practically <i>see</i> the victorious grin painted on her face as she questioned him.  </p><p> </p><p>Of course, that was the first thing she decided to focus on – and not the fact that he literally wanted to move schools so suddenly and half-way through the year.  </p><p> </p><p>"No, mama. I'm not. Not right now, and I don't know if I'll return to it. See, that's why I wanted to talk to you-"  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sunshine! That's brilliant! Finally, my little boy is growing up and thinking consciously about his future. Gosh, I can't even begin to explain how worried your father and I were for you and your choices. I've lost sleep over it because of you, Tobio! Tsk."  </p><p> </p><p>The fact that his mother sounded so pleased – so delighted by the fact that Tobio had left the one thing that was making him happy, making him feel somewhat okay, was appalling. He felt a little sick to his stomach.  </p><p> </p><p>"Right." He responded blandly, dark gaze flickering over the lightly populated café. A part of him wished that somebody would come over and save him from the train wreck of a conversation he was currently sucked into. "I'm sorry, mama. I didn't mean to make you lose sleep."  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well, what's done is done. Now, why did you call again, darling? I've already sent money over, and the rent has been paid."  </p><p> </p><p>Had she seriously been that focused on the fact that Tobio had left volleyball, that she hadn't listened to anything else he'd said?  </p><p> </p><p>"I want to move schools, please, mama."  </p><p> </p><p>A heavy, droning silence befell the phone call, going on and on, and at one-point, Tobio had to double-check to make sure his mother was even still a part of the call. Surely, asking to transfer wasn't that much of an absurd idea, right? It wasn't like he was trying to drop out completely or anything. Couldn't she just respond-  </p><p> </p><p>"What?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Mama-"  </p><p> </p><p>"Sunshine, baby. You know that you can't just transfer schools every time you have a falling out or something petty like that. High school is high school; it'll be over soon enough. Surely-"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama startled. "No! Mama, please, it's not like that! It wasn't just a falling out or a petty argument! Everyone there hates me! They hate me, and they stare at me, and I need to get away from it. I can't go on for the next few years stuck around people that can't stomach talking to me for even a second of their time. Mama, <i>please.</i>" He begged, and then added on, a little quieter, "I- I promise to quit volleyball completely."  </p><p> </p><p>Kana hummed a little, as if in deep thought. "You really promise that you won't return to that disgraceful sport?"  </p><p> </p><p>That was clearly the most important thing to her – Tobio's status in the game. She'd thoroughly brushed over the fact that he was clearly going through a horrible time at school and instead had decided to focus on the one thing that would please her.  </p><p> </p><p>(Honestly, it made Kageyama want to bawl and wail and cry, but he knew that it would be easier if he just brushed it off.)  </p><p> </p><p>"I promise, mama. I swear. I swear on my life that I won't play again as long as I can move schools. Please? I've already talked to my teacher, and he- he said that he just needed to talk to my parents." Tobio took a breath. "So, please?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kana, all the way on the other side of the world, really didn't want to. She didn't want to have to go through the ordeal of a transfer, and she especially didn't want to spend any more time away from her new family to deal with all of that, but then... Perhaps her son would finally shape himself up if he quit volleyball?  </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Give my number to your teacher, and I will talk to him when I get the chance."  </p><p> </p><p>A breath of relief bubbled from Tobio's lips, and he sunk down into his seat. "Thank you, mama. Thank you so-"  </p><p> </p><p>The beep of an answering machine was the only response he'd been left with. Well... at least now he had time to see whatever those pictures were that Kindaichi had sent him.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama let himself shift slightly, legs tucked up, and he pulled his phone away from his ear. Sure, the conversation could have gone a little smoother, and now he was expected to quit volleyball completely (and forever), but he could think about that later on.  </p><p> </p><p>When he was home, maybe he could ponder - after checking the pictures and (hopefully) answering the call that Atsumu was meant to be bestowing upon him in just half an hour or so, that is. (Maybe less, maybe more.)  </p><p> </p><p>Overall, not too bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tobiooo! How ya been, buddy?"  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stretched a little on his plush bed, wandering gaze peering up at the star-covered ceiling – something that he and Osamu had asked for when they were just children with visions of a higher sky and had never been bothered to change.  </p><p> </p><p>There was a slight pause from Kageyama's end, a few moments of stretching silence that seemed to wind on and on until Atsumu's breath was catching in his throat, and his mind was racing with endless possibilities of horrible scenarios. Had something happened? Was Kageyama having another panic attack?  </p><p> </p><p>But then,  </p><p> </p><p>"I've been fine, thank you, Atsumu-san," A breath, "What about you?"  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu gave a small shrug as he answered, his ankles crossing over one another. "I've been good too, actually. Did a lil' talkin' to ol' Kiyoomi earlier."  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm! Dunno if I'm recallin' correctly, but uh, think he might'a said somethin' 'bout there bein' an open spot or two at Itachiyama."  </p><p> </p><p>That comment appeared to spur something within Kageyama – lighting him up when he'd previously been shrouded in an all-consuming darkness. His voice had gone from monotone and dragging on into something bright and hopeful that had Atsumu swelling with pride.  </p><p> </p><p>"Really!? He really said that!?"  </p><p> </p><p>To Atsumu, Kageyama had honestly sounded down. Down in a way that wasn't just sad over a petty argument or dropping an ice cream on the ground, he sounded down in a way that made it seem like something had utterly crushed his spirits - crushed them right into tiny molecules of bouncing dust that he just couldn't grasp onto.  </p><p> </p><p>It sounded like something had happened, and while Atsumu wouldn't press if Kageyama didn't want to open up, he could still try to make him feel a little better.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, kid! Apparently, he talked ta' his, uhh, headmasta' or somethin' an', when he heard yer name 'Kageyama Tobio,' he was immediately on board. It looks like those nasty rumors ain't gotten everywhere, huh?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama let out a soft sigh. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. That's, that's good, right?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Mm, yep! Means ya can play volleyball if ya end up wantin' to. An' I heard tha' Komori is super excited ta' see ya – pretty sure he even tried ta' offer up his house for ya to go an' live in."  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Oh, wow. That's," Kageyama snickered a little. It wasn't too joyful or anything, but it was better than before. "That's good. I don't think I'll need to live in his house per se, but... that's very nice of him. And thank you too for telling me, Atsumu."  </p><p> </p><p>"No problem! Said I'd ring ya, ain't I?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I guess you did."  </p><p> </p><p>Again, a silence seemed to befall them, echoing on and on and resting heavily on their respective shoulders. It wasn't really a bad silence, or an awkward one, more so contemplative. They both had things to think about, no matter how differentiating those thoughts may be. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu wasn't too bothered by it. If Tobio needed the silence and just the knowledge that Atsumu was there and ready to listen, then that was fine. He could sit there and wait. It wasn't like he had much else to do at that point in the day. (Other than annoy Osamu, that is.)  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally, "I have to go now, Atsumu. Thank you again for letting me know about Itachiyama. I'll... get in touch with Sakusa-san."  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu hummed. "Good luck, Tobio! I hope everythin' goes well for ya, an' remember, I'm here if ya need me!"  </p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye, Atsumu."  </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama let the phone drop from his fingers with a sigh, eyes glazed over, and trembling lips pressed into a thin line. All of the previous excitement and joy from his call with Atsumu had immediately halted the moment the phone call had cut off with a relentless 'beep.'  </p><p> </p><p>A part of Kageyama felt hopeless – felt hollow and caved in, with only misery and dispair left to fill it back up. He didn't want to, but there wasn't much else he could do about it, was there?  </p><p> </p><p>Everyone already hated him, thought so poorly of him and who he was, so what was the point of trying to convince himself that he was okay? To put on false emotions that didn't even remotely represent what he was actually feeling?  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>11:03<br/>
[<b>Daichi</b>]<b>:</b> I can't believe we've had a monster on our team this whole time and nobody knew.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>11:03<br/>
[<b>Sugawara</b>]<b>:</b> I never would have thought... He seemed so clueless??  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>11:04<br/>
[<b>Daichi</b>]<b>:</b> It’s always like that though, isn’t it? The worst, most despicable ones are always the most innocent-looking.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>11:06<br/>
[<b>Yamaguchi</b>]<b>:</b> I don’t want to say that Hinata is lying, but...  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>[<b>Yamaguchi</b>]<b>:</b> Should we really jump to conclusions?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>11:07<br/>
[<b>Daichi</b>]<b>:</b> I understand that you might have been close, but you saw how distraught Hinata was. He wouldn't lie about something like this. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>11:07<br/>
[<b>Noya</b>]<b>:</b> right??? plus kageyama has always seemed a little unhinged lol  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>11:08<br/>
[<b>Tanaka</b>]<b>:</b> im not even surprised that kageyama abused hinata honestly  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>11:09<br/>
[<b>Suga</b>]<b>:</b> We saw how he was during that match in middle school, right, Asahi?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>11:011<br/>
[<b>Asahi</b>]<b>:</b> Right </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Kageyama was just unhinged. He was off the rails, out of his mind, and he probably should have been abusing people earlier, if that's how everyone supposedly saw him. Because, of course, he couldn't just be himself. He had to be some stone-cold dictator that nobody wanted to get close to.  </p><p> </p><p>Nobody.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>16:22<br/>
[<b>Kindaichi</b>]<b>:</b> Surprised the king didn’t snap earlier, tbh  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>16:22<br/>
[<b>Oikawa</b>]<b>:</b> Kindaichi, dear, that wasn't a very nice thing to say, was it? (－ｏ⌒) !!  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>16:25<br/>
[<b>Kunimi</b>]<b>:</b> he’s not wrong tho </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>16:26<br/>
[<b>Kindaichi</b>]<b>:</b> Exactly lol,, I’m surprised he didn’t try hitting us in middle school </i>
</p><p>
  <i>[<b>Kindaichi</b>]<b>:</b> He’s more fucked up than mad dog is  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>16:27<br/>
[<b>Kunimi</b>]<b>:</b> can’t believe we used 2 play with an abuser lmao that’s so fucked  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>16:27<br/>
[<b>Kindaichi</b>]<b>:</b> Maybe he was abusing his family too + that’s why they left lol  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>16:29<br/>
[<b>Iwaizumi</b>]<b>:</b> All of you. Stop it.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>16:29<br/>
[<b>Oikawa</b>]<b>:</b> But you believe it too, right, Iwa-chan? (ゝω･)ﾉ That our dear old Kohai abused Hinata?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>16:30<br/>
[<b>Iwaizumi</b>]<b>:</b> I said stop.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>16:30<br/>
[<b>Oikawa</b>]<b>:</b> That wasn’t a no. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama rubbed furiously at his leaking eyes, his breath catching in his throat as he withered. They'd all believed it without a second thought, all assumed that he was the type to do that, and it hurt, hurt, hurt. It burned like a furious, raging agony that was never-ending and festering within Kageyama's mind.  </p><p> </p><p>He swore that he'd never do that. That he'd never hurt somebody. So why had they all believed it?  </p><p> </p><p>And... Iwaizumi?  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>08:13<br/>
[<b>Kenma</b>]<b>:</b> he’s fucking disgusting. I hope he rots in hell  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>08:13<br/>
[<b>Kuroo</b>]<b>:</b> I second that  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>08:13<br/>
[<b>BOKUTO</b>]<b>:</b> I THIRD THAT!!  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>8:15<br/>
[<b>Akaashi</b>]<b>:</b> Of course, it’s disgusting but... We don't really know Kageyama, do we? Nor do we know the whole situation. Should we be making assumptions and comments like this?  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>8:15<br/>
[<b>Kenma</b>]<b>:</b> shouyou wouldn’t lie. why would he? </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>8:16<br/>
[<b>BOKUTO</b>]<b>:</b> YEAH, AKAASHI!! HE WOULDN’T LIE  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>8:17<br/>
[<b>Kuroo</b>]<b>:</b> I get what you mean, Akaashi, but they're right; Hinata wouldn't lie about something like that  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>[<b>Kuroo</b>]<b>:</b> Plus, Tsukki told me that it was something that Kageyama probably would have done because of how he is usually, and I can't disagree </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>8:19<br/>
[<b>Akaashi</b>]<b>:</b> Oh. My apologies then.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i> </p><p> </p><p>Tobio reclined further into his couch, desperately trying to will away the vivid memories and snapshots flashing through his crumbling mind. The screenshots off of Kindaichi (how had even gotten them?) had opened his eyes up to something else. Something that made his heart ache and his stomach churn. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone had believed it so easily. Sure, there were a few skeptical people, but the majority...  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sniffled, hands lifting up to wipe at his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>No. He couldn't let it get to him. He had to be brave and strong and ignore it all. The truth was out, or at least to some people, and he had his own friends now. He had Atsumu and Sakusa, Komori and Hoshiumi. They were there for him, and soon Kageyama wouldn't even have to deal with it.  </p><p> </p><p>He could just ignore this and pretend as it had never happened. Like those things hadn't ever been said, and Kageyama had never seen them.  </p><p> </p><p>It was okay. Kageyama... he would be okay. Eventually, at least. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> "Hey, Sakusa-san..." </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Transferring to Itachiyama had been an ordeal, to say the least. It wasn’t particularly fun, but it wasn’t completely terrible either. It was more like Kageyama was in a state of limbo through most of it - ever drifting between the calmness of a pale, white world. (He sort of felt reminded of a hospital, all sterile and stony-faced, dull and repetitive - something that wasn’t good or bad, really.) Each day was almost the same and just slightly different in the most minuscule of ways – at least while he had still been in Karasuno, that is.  </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it had been just plain okay. He could force himself through the day without feeling as if his chest was tightening, tightening, tightening, and his hands weren’t shaking, shaking, shaking. Sometimes each breath had come out as evenly as the last, and his mind hadn’t trembled with the mere thought of being in the same school as his old teammates.  </p><p> </p><p>Those days had been the best. Sure, they hadn’t been <i>great</i>, he’d still had an absent mind with the most unnerving of feelings accompanying it, but Tobio had managed well enough. Well enough to ignore the stares and focus on his classes, that is. </p><p> </p><p>(Atsumu’s phone calls, Hoshiumi’s nonstop texting, and Sakusa’s calculated reassurance had made that experience all the more bearable.)  </p><p> </p><p>All in all, it hadn't been too horrible. His teachers had helped him where they could (Takeda especially), Coach Ukai had apologised to him countless amounts of times (which had been both endearing and repetitive), and Kageyama had had the chance to order his new school uniform, and any sort of supplies he might need in his new school. </p><p> </p><p>Hell, his mother had actually pulled through, too. A tiny part of himself, just the smallest, thinnest slice of his plagued mind, had murmured and groaned, offering up worryingly convincing arguments as to why she’d forget to talk to his teacher, or why she’d suddenly turn around on Kageyama and put a halt to the transferal altogether.  </p><p> </p><p>But thankfully, that hadn’t happened. He’d waited patiently for a few days, doing his best to keep any panic attacks at bay and <i>trying</i> to erase the images of those group chat’s from his head, and then his mother had rung him.  </p><p> </p><p>It had probably been the first time in a while that she’d initiated a phone call, and Kageyama’s thumbs had fumbled nervously as he picked up. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Mama?”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Sunshine, dear!” Kana crowed; a hint of delight sprinkled across her flowery tone. Despite himself, Kageyama felt his whole body relax into his couch.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Sure, his mother wasn’t the best person (even he could admit that now), but she was still his mother, and even the slightest shred of attention from the older woman had his heart blooming with unhinged happiness.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Is everything okay? Has something happened, or-”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kana laughed, all bright and bubbly and far too happy, “Everything’s fine, sunshine, don’t worry! I was just calling to let you know the transfer is going ahead-” <i>Oh, thank God</i>, “-I talked to that teacher of yours; he’s quite an odd fellow, isn’t he?”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Tobio nodded, regardless of the fact that she couldn’t see him, “Yes, I guess he is.”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes, yes, well I’ve sorted it all out, and... Itachiyama, was it? Apparently, they had a space open for you, or something like that! That’s good, isn’t it, dear?”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>It was more than just good; it was- it was incredible, excellent, marvelous – something that Tobio had wished for, for months now. Kageyama couldn’t stop the grin from splitting across his flushed and heated face.   </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“It is good, mama. Thank you.”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“No problem, sunshine! You did promise to quit volleyball after all, so the least I could do is help you out with a little changing of schools. Nothing too big, hm?”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>So, maybe Kageyama’s mother had had different priorities to Tobio himself. Still, at least she had helped with his transfer (even if it seemed like she was only doing it so he would quit volleyball and for her own benefit.) At least she had helped him where others could not - it was the most she could do for him at that point, and Kageyama couldn’t have been more grateful.  </p><p> </p><p>Hell, he had honestly been a little surprised that Itachiyama had accepted his appeal to move so quickly, but it had been, and the joy he’d felt from Takeda letting him know which week he’d be transferring had been immeasurable.  </p><p> </p><p>It was like he was floating on cloud nine as he’d maneuvered through Karasuno’s halls. Nobody else really mattered to him at that point; it was just him and his mind - that was it.  </p><p> </p><p>Feeling so happy had made it easier to ignore Suga’s longing gaze as they passed in the hall; ignore Yamaguchi’s trembling lips every time they bumped into each other; ignore the sounds of volleyball practice blowing from the sports hall. Kageyama finally had the chance to pretend like he was just a typical high schooler again, just a normal fifteen-year-old who was going through life like everyone else was.  </p><p> </p><p>It had been good.  </p><p> </p><p>Just... a little disheartening that Hinata had never once approached him during those last weeks of school.  </p><p> </p><p>Sure, it wasn’t like anyone had <i>known</i> that Kageyama was transferring, but Hinata hadn’t tried to talk to him once. Not once after the confrontation in the sports hall with Iwaizumi and everyone else. They’d seen each other in the corridors, been sat near each other in class, and had even spotted one another in Ukai’s shop, one time.  </p><p> </p><p>But Hinata had never approached during those last few moments at Karasuno, and despite himself, Kageyama couldn’t help but have felt hurt. A part of him had missed Hinata, missed his <i>best friend</i>. Missed the times that they’d race back and forth from school; share meat buns at lunch; talk about just about anything and everything together.  </p><p> </p><p>Though, he supposed he’d just have to get over that now. He wasn’t a Karasuno student anymore, and Hinata meant nothing to him now (and he clearly meant nothing to Hinata, too.) Kageyama would just have to -  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i>”Hey! Tobio, are ya even listenin’ to me? I’m tryin’ to tell ya a cool story here!”</i> </p><p> </p><p>Oh right, he was meant to be on a phone call with Atsumu, wasn’t he? Not reminiscing about past memories of transferring and certain ginger-haired teens.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that, Atsumu. I’m just... nervous.” Kageyama admitted, pulling his backpack straps a little tighter against his collared shirt.  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio wasn’t really a nervous person as a whole. He was a pretty confident teen and usually didn’t care for what other people thought of him, but he wanted to make a good impression at Itachiyama, especially seeing as it was his first day. This would be a new start, a new school with new people, and Kageyama didn’t want to screw that up. Not at all.  </p><p> </p><p><i>”Ohh, righ’, righ.’ I get tha’, but c’mon! It’ll be okay. It’s jus’ a new school, isn’t it? I’m sure yer’ll make loads of friends! Plus, aren’t Kiyoomi an’ his cousin meant ta be meeting ya?”</i> Atsumu hummed.  </p><p> </p><p>“I guess. And yeah, they should be here somewhere. I don’t know.”  </p><p> </p><p><i>”Why don’t ya go an’ look for them?”</i>  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio paused. “But what if I get lost?”  </p><p> </p><p>That certainly wouldn’t be a heap of fun. It would be quite the opposite, actually, and Kageyama would probably die from shame and just walk out, never to return. Screw finishing and completing his education, he’d just wallow in his own self-pity until he <i>died</i>-  </p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama! There you are! We were looking for you!”  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio’s head shot to the side, quite plainly ignoring Atsumu’s cry of ‘who is that!?’ and his gaze caught on Komori’s grinning face and waving hands. He looked a little comical, jumping up and down as he was while a stony-faced Sakusa trailed behind him, but it was – somewhat – endearing.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I was...” Kageyama shrugged, unable to mumble a proper response to the excited teen, and instead ended up with, “Atsumu was distracting me.” (Tobio hung up on the older teen right in the middle of his bellowing, shrieking protests. Kageyama could apologise later.) </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi snorted lightly at that. ”He does tend to be a nuisance, doesn’t he?”  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio nodded. “Oh yeah, definitely. I-”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, c’mon, you two! Stop bullying the poor guy while he’s not even here!” Motoya sighed, “Plus, we have more important things to focus on, like Kageyama’s first day at Itachiyama! Are you excited? I mean, <i>I’m</i> excited, and I’ve been going here for like two years now,” Komori snickered as he chattered, waving his hands about as if that would somehow emphasise his point.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m nervous, actually.”  </p><p> </p><p>Komori blinked slowly. (Sakusa seemed as unaffected as ever.) “Really?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”  </p><p> </p><p>A silence fell over the three teenagers, draping over their shoulders and offering a taunting embrace. Kageyama shuddered lightly, gaze gliding over to the large school as Motoya took his time to process.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well-” <i>Ah, there it was</i> -”Well, don’t be! It’ll be okay! More than okay, actually. This will be so great; we just need to go and get your timetable, and we can compare classes; oh, dude, I’m so excited! It’ll be like the training camp all over again just with... less Hoshiumi and Atsumu...”  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio let Komori ramble as much as he needed to, choosing to just follow the two boys into their school with a tiny breath.  </p><p> </p><p>This was a new start to his life - a new chapter where he could hopefully forget about everything that had happened during his time at Karasuno and everything to do with that. He was away from it all, right? Now, Kageyama was just a new student at a new school. </p><p> </p><p>He just sure hoped it would be as good as Komori was making it out to be, or Kageyama didn’t know what he’d have to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Yuma will not be important to the plot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama let out a sigh, slender fingers raking through dark, silky strands of inky-coloured hair as he glanced around. Students bustled amongst each other in chattering groups as they left the towering high-school, brushing close but not close enough that they touched Kageyama – something he was immensely grateful for.  </p><p> </p><p>In Karasuno, it had been a little different. The students there hadn't exactly been... rude (at least not before the fruitful rumors about his person and his actions had come out); they had just been a lot touchier and heedless for the people around them.  </p><p> </p><p>However, at Itachiyama, it was the complete opposite. It almost seemed like the majority of his peers were carbon copies of the stony Sakusa, and far less were like the energetic balls that made up Komori's personality.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama liked it for the most part. Sure, it had made greeting everyone around him a little harder when he was introduced to groups. Still, everyone was a lot closer to his own, stunted personality, and his incredible lack of social skills around new people (and honestly, even friends he'd known for a while.)  </p><p> </p><p>It was sort of relaxing, and Tobio had eased into the routine of classes and where they were relatively easily – aside from getting vaguely lost once or twice. </p><p> </p><p>Classes hadn't been horrible. Per usual, they'd drawled on and on for seemingly hours on end, and Kageyama had understood little to nothing about the content involved, but they'd been better than before. Gone were the judgmental stares and whispers behind his back, replaced by monotone introductions and relaxing smiles.  </p><p> </p><p>Hell, Kageyama even had a few of the same study breaks as both Sakusa and Komori (or sometimes just one of them.) It had been nice, especially during lunch, despite the shortness of the interaction.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama was sat with his two – only – friends at that point, carefully picking at the bento he'd sloppily put together the morning of. His shoulders were tensed and his gaze downcast. It wasn't exactly awkward, but Kageyama didn't feel up to sliding into whatever mindless babbling Komori was giving off – surprisingly, Sakusa appeared to be nodding his head along.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Tobio swallowed lightly, ankles crossing underneath the table, and he sunk a little further into the wooden bench. Just a few more minutes, and he'd be able to drift away again. What did he have next? It was probably math.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>(Tobio could only do his absolute best to suppress the groan lurking in the back of his throat with that lost thought.)  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Ah, Kageyama-san?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>His head jolted upwards at the call of his last name, brows pinching together into a slight frown. "Huh?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>A blonde teen with jade-green eyes and somewhat tan skin was stood before him, a smile adorning her face, and her hands were linked neatly in front of her – just about resting on a plaid skirt. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Fujita Yuma, a third-year. I heard that you'd just recently joined our school, and I wanted to let you know that I'm always here if you need anything or you're a little confused about where to go!"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Ah, so this was somebody closer to Komori's personality then.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh. Thank you." He nodded politely, lowering down into a mock-bow before straightening up. "I... appreciate it. It's very kind of you?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Despite having staged his last sentence as more of a question, Yuma's honest grin just widened. "Great! That's good, that's good." </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>An awkward silence seemed to fill the air then, drifting over the two (and even soaking into both Sakusa and Komori's pores, who had stopped their rather one-sided conversation to look over.) Yuma took it as her cue to leave. "Ah... apologies for interrupting your lunch, you three. Goodbye!"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Huh. Kageyama watched the older teen retreat back to her own friend group, and he nodded slightly to himself. It was like a breath of fresh air, having somebody interact with him who wasn't using venomous tones or cold stares – who wasn't just taunting him or making rude, derogatory comments. He finally felt as if he was being accepted into somewhere without judgment.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Of course, his new beginning wouldn't wholly erase what had happened with Hinata and Karasuno – and all of the other teams who had subjected him to weeks of seclusion and relentless bullying. It wouldn't erase his distant parents or how he was constantly on the cusp of losing his sanity completely. It wouldn't erase the waves upon waves of resentment he felt towards himself.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>(He'd forever be holding onto that, forever keep those memories within his aching mind and grasping for even a shred of apologies from those who had wronged him.) </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>But maybe, just maybe, it could try. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>For the first time in many, many years, Tobio was on the verge of happy tears.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>So, all in all, the day had gone shockingly well. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tobio hadn't suffered any sort of isolation or bullying as the day had progressed further, he hadn't felt as if his whole world was crumbling and tumbling around him; he hadn't needed to run away from any and every social situation he found himself a part of.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As he'd thought before, his first day at Itachiyama had been the start of Kageyama's second go. Something good. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Lost in your thoughts again, are you?" Komori laughed, vividly breaking Kageyama away from the recent memory as the older boy attempted to slip an arm around Tobio's shoulders. Obviously, due to their significant height difference, the action fell short, with the only result being an amused snort from Sakusa.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes. Apologies."  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ah, don't worry about it! We're just glad we caught you before you left completely. Aren't we, Omi?" Motoya turned to his cousin with an expectant look on his face.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sakusa's blank eyes, resting just above the edge of his mask, gave nothing away as he stared down the pair. "Sure." He offered finally.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"See! Anyway, how was your first day? Great, right? I mean, you're at Itachiyama, it can't be anything <i>but</i> great."  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tobio snorted lightly at that. "Yes, it was good thank you, Komori. The atmosphere was... good." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Damn right it was! It's a shame that we don't have any classes together, though-"  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A tilted cough. "That's probably because you're a second year, and he's a first-year, Motoya. Don't be stupid."  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The light-haired teen gave a dismissive wave of his hand, quite clearly choosing not to acknowledge that piece of information. "Yeah, yeah," He shrugged somewhat, "Details, aren't they? I personally think that I should be in Kageyama's classes; it'd definitely be beneficial for both of us. Hey! Do you think they'd let me transfer down to help out with him or-"  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sakusa's gaze only hardened. "You're rambling again. Be quiet." His coal-like gaze lifted to Kageyama with the dismissal of Komori, "We actually wanted to ask you if you needed any help settling in? Just around town and your house, or at least Motoya wanted to ask. I'm impartial." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tobio snickered. Of course, he was.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The offer was surprisingly kind, especially coming from Sakusa, who usually acted a tiny bit more standoffish. Tobio almost wished that he'd cancelled his plans earlier, but he supposed that Sakusa and Komora could always help him around town later on.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ah, thank you, Sakusa-san, but actually..."  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A flash of familiarly stark-blonde (almost yellow) hair slipped into the corner of Tobio's searching vision, making a brief appearance before disappearing beneath the hordes of bustling students. Kageyama's heart raced, and his palms sweated, excitement licking at his soft skin. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Tobio, dear! I've come to pick you up!"  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Atsumu had arrived then, it seemed.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Atsumu and I are going to walk home together today, Sakusa. But I'd love to do that tomorrow if that- if that would be okay?"  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>The older nodded, a slight shrug to his movements as he stepped back beside a somewhat disappointed Komori. "That's fine. We'll wait for you here tomorrow unless we catch you just after the class has ended."  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kageyama smiled lightly, a fluttering feeling beginning to bloom in the confines of his chest. It was odd to feel so happy about such a standard offer from somebody you'd class as a friend, but he couldn't help it. After so long without such a kind action...  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>It really begins to take a toll, is all he could say.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Alright. Thank you again for helping me today. I'll see you tomorrow-" </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Atsumu grinned in interruption, "Bye, Kiyoomi dear! Bye Motoya!"  </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><i></i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How was school then, overall?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu slung an arm around Kageyama's shoulders as he spoke, a rather curious tilt to his tone of voice, and his lips held the traces of a teasing smile. "Meet any cute girls yet?" He carried on after a single moment, letting the limb heavily drape over sturdy rests.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama gave a mild grunt, "I wouldn't say cute-"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! But ya met some then?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I met one. She was okay, I guess. Friendly. I mainly stuck with uh, Sakusa and Komori, though," Tobio admitted as the two began to head down the road, stood close enough that it was apparent they were friendly, but not close enough to indicate any sort of intimate relationship – it was just right on Kageyama's comfortability metre.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't really see the need to talk to anyone else."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu snickered. "Seriously? Didn' we have a whole conversation before ya transferred 'bout how ya 'need ta make more friends,' nd 'bein friendly first is always an option?'"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had. It had been a long, grueling, and rather one-sided conversation that Kageyama had been more than grateful to step away from when given the chance. (Atsumu had claimed he was the perfect man to dish out friendship information, but Tobio was convinced that his only friend was his brother, Osamu, and even then...)  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. I didn't feel like being 'friendly first,' though."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How come?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just didn't feel like it," Kageyama huffed somewhat, "It was overwhelming today, I think. I just want to learn where my classes are and stuff before I even begin to think about, uhm, talking to my classmates."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu hummed. It was pretty valid reasoning, really. He'd never had to start a new school before, especially not after going through something even remotely similar to what Kageyama had, so he wouldn't really know how the teen felt. Being a little hesitant to open up to new people seemed pretty plausible, though.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's fair," He smiled, ruffling the teen's hair a little before stretching. "How were yer classes then? Anythin' interestin' happen? Any drama?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobio's nose scrunched. "You sound so, so stupid when you ask about 'drama'-" <i>"No, I don't!"</i> "-You do, and no, there wasn't. They were just normal classes, I guess. I had to introduce myself and stuff, but apart from that, it was fine."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ya don't like introducin' yerself?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't like being stood at the front when everyone is staring at me." Kageyama clarified rather pointedly as he stepped down a side street.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two had been originally planning on heading towards a restaurant, or a café, or <i>something</i> of the sorts.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>" My treat!" </i> Atsumu had claimed over the phone just a few nights ago, a wide smile on his lips and a hand running through blonde hair. He'd been pretty excited to show Kageyama around Tokyo, to see new places and experience new things. But Kageyama had turned down the offer not long after.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be nice, and Tobio would like to eventually, just not so soon after completely moving his life over from Miyagi. Unfortunately (and somewhat unintentionally), the change was sudden and relatively stress-inducing, so keeping his life simple and toned down sounded a lot easier than anything else at that point.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, the idea of just cooking from Kageyama's new residence had become their plan for the day. Apparently, Atsumu wasn't utterly terrible at cooking, as he'd learned from his twin, who appeared to be a rather exceptional chef when it came down to it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Kageyama was wary, incredibly so, but he'd give it a try. For Atsumu's sake, and partially so the blonde would stop harassing him about trying his food.)  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ohhh, fair enough, fair enough. I get tha'." Atsumu agreed with a nod, running a hand through his blonde locks as he spoke.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobio blinked. "But I thought you liked being the centre of attention?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu spluttered, a rightfully indignant expression splattered across his face. "Eh? Wha'!? Where did ya hear tha' from?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Osamu told me."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu spluttered once more, this time sounding even more exaggerated than the last, and Kageyama sighed internally. Wasn't he being a little dramatic at this point? Sure, it might seem a bit odd that Tobio was just suddenly mentioning the blonde twin's brother, but still. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why have ya been talkin' to 'Samu!? And why are ya on a firs' name basis!?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know. He messaged me last week, and we talked for a little bit. We sometimes ring now, too." Kageyama explained with a little shrug.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He, too, had been somewhat confused when Osamu had reached out to him, offering an olive branch surrounded by whispers of support and encouragement, but Tobio wasn't really in any shape or form to deny whatever sort of friendship. So, he'd pretty much immediately agreed to a phone call – and then they'd just developed into almost nightly calls.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did he even get ya phone number?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. I'm pretty sure he took it from your phone, actually."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<i>What!?</i> Tha' little shit! I'm never telling him my password again when he asks! I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him, I swear! Even if it's the last thin' I do, I'll-!"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobio let out an interruptive cough, glancing at the fuming blonde with a somewhat exasperated expression. "No, you won't, and we're here, by the way." His fingers gently tapped against a wooden door, the deep sound lightly echoing for a moment before it mellowed out.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama smiled somewhat.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Transferring from Karasuno to Itachiyama hadn't only meant a movement of schools. Much to Kageyama's disappointment and chagrin, it had meant moving away from his childhood home too. It had meant moving away from the last true memories of his grandfather's presence, leaving behind a home that held memories of a happier time. Of a time where Kageyama truly felt like himself.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, there were upsetting memories intertwined within the walls, too, looping over the worn couches and gliding over chipped countertops, but they'd been memories that Tobio had cherished all the same.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, Kageyama, at least at first, hadn't wanted to let them go. But by not letting them go, it also meant not being able to get away from the disaster that Karasuno High had – unfortunately – become for him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, he'd agreed to his mother's inquiries about moving and mainly let her deal with whatever needed to be dealt with.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tobio tried not to question how she'd managed to find him a new home, pay for that new home, put their old house on sale, get a moving truck arranged for him, and do all of that from her steady life in <i>America</i> of all places. She'd never supplied a concrete answer, so he'd stopped trying to question the confusing monster that made up his mother.)  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. This yer place?" Atsumu's brows raised somewhat as he took a pause from his irritated rambling, eyes glancing over the - only somewhat worn down – house that now homed one Kageyama Tobio. "Can ya even live alone like, legally?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama shrugged a little absentmindedly as he began to slide a key into its hole. "I don't know. My mother probably made up a lie about a distant relative or something."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tha's probably not allowed, ya know."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobio just shrugged again, pushing the door open and holding it open. "What're you gonna make for us to eat again?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven-haired teen let Atsumu's exciting rambling about different foods fill the silence of the home as the two entered, the chatter a welcomed distraction from the loneliness playing on his snapping chords.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahaha long time no see!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(My dear = platonic.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama had tried to offer his assistance. A lot.  </p><p> </p><p>He'd offered countless times to at least help with something, anything - be it washing the used pots or even cutting some up sort of vegetable for Atsumu. Kageyama had tried to aid the older boy in any kind of way, even remotely available, but the blonde had adamantly refused.  </p><p> </p><p>He'd shook his head – rather dramatically - from side to side, fondly ruffled at Kageyama's inky locks, and then nudged him back towards the dining table to sit and wait.  </p><p> </p><p>(Well, Atsumu had at least done that after having Tobio inform him of where exactly all of the utensils and such were, but still.)  </p><p> </p><p>It was a little inconvenient, and Kageyama had protested rather decisively against Atsumu's murmuring, encouraging urging to <i>" Jus' relax already," </i> and to <i>" Take a chill pill, Tobio, dear,</i>" but eventually, he'd given in to the setter's wishes.  </p><p> </p><p>He'd sat back, folded his thin hands over his lap, and let his body relax into his seat.  </p><p> </p><p>It was nice. Surprisingly enough. (Even if Kageyama did feel just a little useless where he sat waiting at the table.) </p><p> </p><p>After everything that had happened over the past year, from the allegations to the isolation, from the abandonment to the encompassing depression that had hovered its dripping, void-like, grasping hand right over Kageyama's racing heart-  </p><p> </p><p>It felt normal.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt normal again.  </p><p> </p><p>Or at least a small semblance of the neutral emotion.  </p><p> </p><p>At that point in time, gaze drifting, figure melting, and the soothing, rhythmic clattering of Atsumu's cooking playing like a lulling background melody – Kageyama felt achromatic. Colourless. Blank. But still himself, all the same.  </p><p> </p><p>He felt good.</p><p> </p><p>He felt as if he was carefully stepping throughout the monotone, droning halls of a quiet hospital – the evening sky drifting outside of each open window and pushing Kageyama into a deeper sense of inner peace. There was a slightly clinical smell bubbling around him, pushing at the teen's pale skin and covering him like a shying blanket.  </p><p> </p><p>It was good, reassuring if a little noticeably fake.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was almost in his own little world, clean and free from everything that had happened and everything that had wronged him.  </p><p> </p><p>In his little hospitals, in his hallways, and beside his deep-purple skies, he didn't have to think about anything else. He didn't have to think about Hinata or Karasuno; he didn't have to think about Nekoma or Oikawa; he didn't have to think about his mother and her tightening grip on his life.  </p><p> </p><p>He could just be Kageyama Tobio again.  </p><p> </p><p>The original version, in a way.  </p><p> </p><p>(Minus a few things, and then adding on a few others, but the neutral teen once more.)  </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama?"  </p><p> </p><p>The teen was jolted from his thoughts as a careful hand rested easily on his shoulder. His eyes darted up, half-expecting some sort of madman- some sort of stranger who had already broken into Kageyama's home- oh, but of course, it was just Atsumu.  </p><p> </p><p>He should have remembered.  </p><p> </p><p>"Dinners ready, my dear," Atsumu smiled, deciding not to mention the far-away look in Tobio's eyes as he set a plate down in front of him and then took his own seat.  </p><p> </p><p>Ah, so it was just dinner then. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama tried to return the kind expression (even if his own smile appeared more like a considerably awkward grimace,) and he nodded somewhat.  </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you again for making this, Atsumu; it looks great."  </p><p> </p><p>A grin. "Damn righ' it does! I make the best food in the town; I'm tellin ya!"  </p><p> </p><p>"You do?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Yup! Course I do! Ask anyone around!"  </p><p> </p><p>"... Even if I asked Osamu?"  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's nose scrunched at that, pausing his hand movements and setting his chopsticks back down into their waiting bowl. "Well. If ya only went t' him for an opinion, it would be unfair, 'cause he is out t' get me, I'm tellin' ya-"  </p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you two twins? Shouldn't you be like... being nice to each other or something? Brotherly love?"  </p><p> </p><p>"<i>Brotherly love</i>!?" Atsumu spluttered, eyes going wide and nearly spitting out the food he'd been chewing on. "Absolutely not!"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio blinked a little. "Huh?"  </p><p> </p><p>He was very aware that Atsumu and Osamu didn't always get along too well, that they had petty arguments and squabbled more often than not, but they were still brothers, weren't they? Shouldn't they get over silly quarrels to focus on just being close siblings?  </p><p> </p><p>Two peas in a pod? Thick as thieves? Hand in glove? Cut from the same cloth? </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p><i>Littermates</i>?  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was shaking his head once more, an overly sympathetic (and somehow slightly patronising) expression on his face.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Tobio," He started, pulling out all the best tones and lulling hand gestures as he spoke, "Dear Tobio. Yer an only child, aren't ya?"  </p><p> </p><p>Well... He had Miwa. He had his sister, his... sibling? But then again, she'd never really been that to him, had she? She'd left as soon as she could get away from him, never taking even a single moment to look back at the brother she was leaving behind. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps they hadn't been siblings in the end?</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... Yes? I guess so?" Kageyama's brows raised. "But what does that have to do with-"  </p><p> </p><p>"See! There, you wouldn't understand. But don't fret!-" </p><p> </p><p>What wouldn't he understand? Hating his sibling? Did he hate <i>Miwa</i>? Did she count? Sure, Kageyama wasn't actually aware of any <i>true</i> siblings he had (unless his parents had decided to have more children off in their perfect lives centered around America,) and he'd never had a reason to speculate on another relative like that before, so...  </p><p> </p><p>But maybe he should just drop the subject before Atsumu attempts to start another dramatic and explanatory monologue again.  </p><p> </p><p>"I-!"  </p><p> </p><p>"No. Let's change the subject now, actually. Right now."  </p><p> </p><p>"Really?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio nodded as he lifted some food to his mouth, chewing for a beat or two and swallowing. "Yes. Please."  </p><p> </p><p>For just a brief moment, for a single split second, there was a playful pout tugging at Atsumu's lips, though it soon drifted back into his casually calm expression – one that Kageyama found great solace in, for whatever reason.  </p><p> </p><p>"About what then, hm?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shrugged. "Dunno."  </p><p> </p><p>A pause.  </p><p> </p><p>"Has anyone ever told ya that yer not the best conversationalist on the planet, Tobio?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio cracked a smile. "I've been told before. I just don't really care."  </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, bristles – yer givin' me the shivers, dude. Actin' all evil."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's fingers wrapped around his cold glass, choosing to take a careful sip of the cool water before he responded to his friend. "I'm not evil," He hummed, setting the flavourless drink back down and settling into his seat.  </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't eaten too much, which was more than obvious by the copious amounts still on his plate, but Kageyama's relationship with food had been a little iffy after everything that had happened.  </p><p> </p><p>Scheduled days of breakfast, lunch, and dinner had drifted to the small and occasional snack when he could, leftover meals and overpriced sandwiches essentially being Kageyama's saving grace as he'd meandered through life like a ghost drifting through empty halls.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't intentional, of course not.  </p><p> </p><p>It was just... hard, sometimes.  </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Kageyama didn't feel like eating at all; he felt like curling up on his couch and hiding away from absolutely everything in existence. He felt like shriveling into a small, shrinking ball never to return.  </p><p> </p><p>And then, in an opposite show of negative, drowning emotions, he felt like eating everything in sight – eating whatever he could get his reaching hands on as if that would somehow help to fill the aching, hissing void growing within his onyx-heart.  </p><p> </p><p>It was unfair and hurtful, it was throbbing and cold, but Kageyama made do with what he had.  </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Atsumu didn't mention it at all. Not a single bit of it, and just continued with his own meal.  </p><p> </p><p>"Sure, yer not evil for that, but ya know what would be evil of ya?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio blinked." Hm?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Sendin lil' old me out in the dark ta' walk home alone. That would be pretty evil of ya."  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's gaze shifted towards the window. The curtains barely pulled open, but by a slight chance, he could still see a slither of the dark evening sky shifting between the material. He supposed it was pretty late.  </p><p> </p><p>"You can stay if you'd like. I guess."  </p><p> </p><p>"Really!?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes? I don't have a spare bedroom, though, nor do I have a spare futon... yet." Kageyama frowned a little. "But I have a couch if that's okay?"   </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu beamed. "More than okay! This's awesome! It's like a sleepover, Tobio! A big ol' sleepover!" </p><p> </p><p>"A sleepover?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Yup! And ya know wha' we can do?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shook his head.  </p><p> </p><p>"Anythin' we want! Talk, play games, share secrets-" <i>" You sound concerningly childish right now," </i> "-drink hot chocolate, theorize 'bout volleyball-"  </p><p> </p><p>Oh.  </p><p> </p><p>There it was.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama swallowed, fingers clenching and heart beginning to race against his chest.  </p><p> </p><p>He'd expected it - if he was honest. He'd expected the sport to be brought up at some point, especially seeing as quite literally <i>all</i> of his friends were heavily involved in volleyball, but... still.  </p><p> </p><p>Even the mere mention of it had Kageayama's throat closing up; had Kageyama's eyes watering with stinging, unshed tears; had Kageyama's hands shaking and his leg bouncing nervously underneath the dining table.  </p><p> </p><p>He still wasn't really sure how to feel about the whole thing.  </p><p> </p><p>Volleyball had continued to bring dark, hurtful memories into Kageyama's life. From what had happened with the whole 'King of the court' ordeal during Kitagawa Daiichi to the completely malicious 'Hinata situation,' that had occurred within Kageyama's time at Karasuno.  </p><p> </p><p>(And honestly, Karasuno hadn't entirely helped with the trauma now unfortunately linked to the – what had once been a comfort – sport.)  </p><p> </p><p>Sure, Kageyama had loved volleyball. He'd loved the feel of the ball slamming against his palms, loved every bit of cheering on after each good play, and showing rare smiles each time one of his risky throws went well.  </p><p> </p><p>It had been a good, reliable thing for a large chunk of Kageyama's life.  </p><p> </p><p>And now...  </p><p> </p><p>"-Or not!" Atsumu continued rapidly after noticing Kageyama's spaced-out expression. "No volleyball! I got it, sorry, Tobio, I wasn't even thinkin'-"  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shrugged, blinking a few times before staring at his hands. "It's not your fault. It's fine."  </p><p> </p><p>"Is it?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes."  </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes."  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu swallowed.  </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama... I'm here if ya need t' talk, y'know? Don't ya wanna maybe let it all out? Let whatever yer feelin' about volleyball-"  </p><p> </p><p>"No."  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh."  </p><p> </p><p>Tobio's hands clenched to fists before letting out a breath.  </p><p> </p><p>He pulled up a tight smile, doing his best to let the tension drain from his tight body as he looked back up to his friend. Atsumu had only meant well; he knew that. Tobio didn't hold anything against him at all. Hell, if roles were reversed, then Kageyama would have been asking the same.  </p><p> </p><p>But, of course, the roles weren't reversed.  </p><p> </p><p>He knew that he'd have to talk to somebody about it eventually to free his pent-up emotions, but not yet. Not so soon.  </p><p> </p><p>For now, Tobio would let himself be distracted. </p><p> </p><p>"So... what was that about hot chocolate?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my fucking god I forgot kageyama had a sister</p><p>Edit - dw, dw, I fixed it, not a huge major plot hole with that one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly enough, sleepovers with Atsumu involved become increasingly more common, at least in Kageyama's arguably bleak life.  </p><p> </p><p>(Kageyama was unsure if this was good or bad.) </p><p> </p><p>He'd honestly expected it to be a one-off sort of thing, to have the older boy only staying that lucky night because he'd truly lost track of time – let the seconds, minutes, hours slip away from him, slip between his fingers like the taunting grains of sand captured within a leaking hourglass.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu just hadn't wanted to head home when it was so late, hadn't he? And that would be that, right? Surely, surely, surely- </p><p> </p><p>But alas, that hadn't been the case.  </p><p> </p><p>If anything, it had become sort of a spotty routine between the two. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama would go to school, attempt to pay attention during his lessons, spend time with Sakusa and Komori (often going out with the two for a little bit after their day had ended, whether that was to a nearby café or a local shopping centre), and then he'd head back home to - more often than not - meet Atsumu somewhere.  </p><p> </p><p>Occasionally, it would switch up a little bit, with Atsumu having to miss a day – or a few, or a lot – to finish up other business and things that he needed to get done beforehand, or Kageyama would perhaps meet with Atsumu straight after school instead of sometime after.  </p><p> </p><p>But typically, the first way was their usual - their 'go-to.'  </p><p> </p><p>At first, Kageyama had been a little hesitant to agree to the whole thing, unsurprisingly so. He hadn't wanted to waste Atsumu's time or make him change his usual lifestyle just because Kageyama was going through... something. It wouldn't be right of him, would it?  </p><p> </p><p>In Tobio's blunt opinion, it seemed unfair, unjust, and downright rude.  </p><p> </p><p>And Kageyama didn't like to be perceived as rude, not anymore, not ever, not when he was trying so hard to be good for everyone.  </p><p> </p><p>To be likeable.  </p><p> </p><p>To be-  </p><p> </p><p>However, Atsumu had waved it off with a grin and a nonchalant shrug. He didn't mention the amount of travelling it would take to visit Kageyama so often, nor the fact that he had to bring countless amounts of spare clothes and other things with him whenever he did come up to visit.  </p><p> </p><p>He didn't mention any of those things, and it seemed like the older teen was just going along with the flow. </p><p> </p><p>But don't get Kageyama wrong or anything, it wasn't like Atsumu <i>stayed over every night</i>, not like how he hung out, because the blonde teen didn't, not at all.  </p><p> </p><p>(It wasn't every night, even though Kageyama now had a spare futon, a toothbrush, and even a drawer open for whenever Atsumu needed it.) </p><p> </p><p>Sure, Atsumu admittedly visited Kageyama frequently to hang out and talk and swap stories or mindless gossip. Still, it was mainly just the weekends that he would actually stay over with the raven-haired teen. </p><p> </p><p>(And even then, Kageyama still felt wildly guilty about taking up Atsumu's life.)  </p><p> </p><p>See, when it was time, the blonde boy would show up on a blooming Saturday evening, a broad smile curled over his face as he ruffled at Kageyama's silky hair.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama peeled the door open. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>And then he blanched.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"You're here again?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Atsumu's face scrunched. "No need ta be so blunt, Tobio, dear. I thought ya would be more excited ta see me."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama blinked rather owlishly. "Oh. I'm-" He pulled the door open wider. "Come in. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in that way. I was just surprised, is all; I swear I didn't-" </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>There was a flash of bright, glistening amusement spreading across Atsumu's face. "I know ya didn't; I'm just kiddin' around, Tobio. Loosen up a lil', would ya? I don' think it would do ya any harm ta relax a lil' bit."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>That time, it was Kageyama's turn to have his face scrunch with indignance and defiance.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm not like, uptight or anything. You're uptight. Maybe you should relax. Or something."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Atsumu's grin only widened. "Oh yer a funny thing, ain't ya?" He snickered lightly, giving Kageyama's head a little pat as he passed by him. "Soo, what're we doin' today then?" The teen questioned, completely breezing past the younger's furious grumbling.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Kageyama was stood behind Atsumu, having just closed the door. "Oh. Uhm."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>What were they going to do today? Truthfully, Tobio hadn't really realized that it was even a Saturday and that it was likely Atsumu would show up at his doorstep. Usually, he at least had a movie ready to play, but now...  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Now he had absolutely nothing planned.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Up to you?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Atsumu slowly turned back with a growing smirk, his brows raised somewhat, and there was something – something about the look in his dark eyes that had Kageyama's stomach churning nervously.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Oh.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Great. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama thought about the times that he'd spend with Atsumu a lot. Like, a lot a lot. More than just frequently or now and again – those memories, those happy, blooming memories seemed to be always on his mind.  </p><p> </p><p>They never disappeared, not once, not ever.  </p><p> </p><p>Not when he pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Not when he was trying to finally complete some work in class; not when he was sharing drinks with Sakusa and Komori; not when he was psyching himself up to just go ahead and message Iwaizumi back already.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was like a plague.  </p><p> </p><p>An invasive, unmoving plague.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about him, both the good and the bad, had swarmed and infested Kageyama's mind and body. He was everywhere, forever sunken into the teen's memories and refusing to leave – holding on tight with gripping, serrated claws and that damn knowing smirk that he liked to offer every time he caught Kageyama doing something even remotely stupid.  </p><p> </p><p>(Seriously, was it such a crime that Kageyama had wanted to try milk and meat buns mashed together just once?) </p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't like Kageyama thought about Atsumu in an odd way, don't get him wrong.  </p><p> </p><p>It was just... nice?  </p><p> </p><p>It was nice to be able to have these memories of good friends - of people who could offer even a semblance of happiness and glee within Kageyama's darkening, tumbling life, a life that had been churned with so much turmoil and hate that it had even Tobio reeling sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>After being through what Kageyama had, those memories and recollections of Atsumu – and their shared time together – were something that he just felt very protective over, apparently.  </p><p> </p><p>(Not even when Kageyama was really trying to focus on something else would the thought of his and Atsumu's friendship disappear. Not even for a single moment.)  </p><p> </p><p>But of course, there were Sakusa and Komori too.  </p><p> </p><p>(He hadn't forgotten about them. He physically couldn't.) </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had many fond memories with his fellow, snickering peers. They were kind and sweet, gentle and careful, attentive and pleasant, even despite Komori's jumpy, boisterous nature and Sakusa's typically blunt sarcasm.  </p><p> </p><p>They didn't push buttons; they didn't force Kageyama into telling them things that had happened; they didn't try to make him do things that he very clearly never wanted to. (That was mainly bringing up volleyball. Sure, they talked about it, but they also never tried to get Kageyama to open up about the sport, which he was more than grateful for.)  </p><p> </p><p>He held onto many, many recollections of the two, from their times spent together at the park, during mind-numbing school breaks, at local cafes with different teas. There was a lot, to put it blanky. </p><p> </p><p>And hell, they'd also helped him through a damn lot, too, which Kageyama really appreciated more than his bland words could ever hope even to begin to express.  </p><p> </p><p>But...  </p><p> </p><p>But there was something about the memories he held with Atsumu that was just special.  </p><p> </p><p>That was just unique.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was the reminder that Kageyama hadn't lost everything after what had happened with Hinata and Karasuno; Atsumu was the reminder that something could change, that something could finally be different; Atsumu was the reminder that Kageyama wouldn't always be alone in this cruel world.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was like the light in Kageyama's life – not the main one, not with all his other friends making up twinkling stars and soaring rockets too – but he was a damn bright one.  </p><p> </p><p>One that often had Kageyama's mind unintentionally wandering and his gaze clouding over as he drifted back into those fond memories.  </p><p> </p><p>Fond memories that he was more than happy to escape into whenever need be.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice. Relaxing. Sweet.</p><p> </p><p>However-  </p><p> </p><p>The downside to reminiscing so often?  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama often forgot what exactly he was doing, where he was going, and occasionally even where he was.  </p><p> </p><p>Like perhaps, in a public mall, for starters.  </p><p> </p><p>Surrounded entirely by different people. Many people. Lots of people. Lots of people - hundreds and thousands of them - that could be anyone, that could be a stranger or a friend or even-  </p><p> </p><p><i>"Kageyama?"</i> </p><p> </p><p>An oddly familiar voice pressed deep into Tobio's eardrums, sending shockwaves of bewilderment and shock throughout him. </p><p> </p><p>There was a thin, loose grip suddenly winding around Kageyama's wrist, one that had the teen jolting out of both confusion and fear. He blinked a little, glancing around at his bustling, busy surroundings before back down again to his quivering hand.  </p><p> </p><p>What? </p><p> </p><p>Anxiety spread over his chest like a growing, festering wildfire, licking at his clammy skin and crawling up towards his heated cheeks. He swallowed, brows furrowing and gaze flashing with something akin to jumbled dread and skepticism.  </p><p> </p><p>He blinked once more.  </p><p> </p><p>There were flashes of blonde and black flying through his vision, flashes of a small stature and naturally narrowed eyes, flashes of volleyballs and blocked messages. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's fingers twitched.  </p><p> </p><p>A red jacket.  </p><p> </p><p>A cat.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Hadn't Kageyama just been thinking about sleepovers and memories, hadn't be just been reminiscing on happier times? Why was this happening now? Why was this happening here?</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Let's all pretend like everyone lives closer together than in canon because I said so and trying to figure out train routes, buses, etc. is hard.)</p><p>* Also I think I’m going to rewrite this whole fucking story up until like chapter 25? Because the plot is so broken and my writing in August... sheesh. Lmao.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>